Más que apariencias
by Darkis-chan
Summary: La vida de Kagome da un vuelco cuando la obligan a casarce con el idiota de Inuyasha, ambos deciden aparentar que llevan una vida normal de casados, pero pronto descubriran que todo era más que apariencias. Inu
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.1**

Aunque bastante rural, Okinawa era considerada una ciudad en formación. Un gran castillo se alzaba en lo alto de la colina más grande de la zona, denotando la autoridad de este. A pesar de sus pocos habitantes, la aldea era bastante activa, pues no se podría negar que la zona era perfecta para practicar la agricultura y la ganadería. Con un río cerca de la villa, cascadas y manantiales, el lugar era simplemente hermoso. En sus adyacencias los pobladores vivían felices, pues su señor los mantenía muy bien. Aquel hombre era conocido como Onigumo, y era el señor de esas tierras. Sin mucho esfuerzo había conseguido ganarse el cariño de la gente, debido a su buen trato con los demás y a su amable personalidad.

Naomi Higurashi, señora de Okinawa, era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, de unos treinta años de edad aproximadamente. Aquella mujer, al igual que su esposo, era muy querida por los pobladores de la zona. Kagome, en cambio, era la única hija del matrimonio Higurashi, lo que la convertía en una muchacha bastante consentida. Ella estaba comprometida con el mejor partido de la aldea, pues su padre no aceptaba que otro hombre se la llevara lejos de su lado.

Todo lucía de maravilla, hasta que un día y sin previo aviso, apareció un hombre llamado Naraku, quién todo el mundo desconocía. Cubierto con un traje de mandril, su identidad había permanecido oculta. Él había retado públicamente a Onigumo a un duelo, exponiendo que quién saliera vencedor se quedaría con todo, incluyendo a Okinawa. Aunque el terrateniente aceptó, el duelo parecía no tener fin, pues ambos eran muy buenos con el manejo de la espada.

Al final, el sombrío hombre se marchó y regresó algunos meses después queriendo hablar nuevamente con Onigumo. Esta vez la audiencia fue negada y aquel hombre se enfureció tanto que le declaró la guerra a los Okinawense. Desde ese día, hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para derrotarlos, aunque sin ningún éxito. Sin embargo, no se podía negar que sus fuerzas habían flaqueado y si Naraku seguía atacando de la misma forma, terminarían cayendo, cosa que no podían permitirse.

Debido a aquello, y luego de agotar todos sus recursos, Onigumo se vio en la obligación de pedir ayuda a otros señores feudales. Inuno Taisho, fue quién le dio una oferta tentadora; le ofrecía otorgarle ayuda militar con la condición que Kagome se casara con su hijo. Tomar esta decisión fue un paso muy grande para todos, pero al final fue la misma muchacha quién decidió hacerlo por el bien de su pequeña ciudad.

La muchacha era demasiado mimada y siempre había soñado con un matrimonio feliz, aunque su deseo se había visto frustrado al acordar ese compromiso.

Su vestido de novia le quedaba muy bien, no podía negarlo, aunque no se sintiera como una. Ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su futuro esposo, lo único que sabía de él es que era un hombre joven, al menos, hijo único de una poderosa familia de la capital.

Sentirse así debía ser ilegal, porque la tristeza que invadía su alma era muy grande. A pesar de eso, el creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que con ese acto salvaría sus tierras y la vida de su padre, la ayudaba a seguir adelante con toda esa farsa.

La ceremonia fue llevada a cabo al aire libre y disponían de un buen clima por lo que la elección resultaba apropiada. Todo estaba increíblemente hermoso; los adornos básicamente eran todos blancos al igual que las hermosas flores que fueron colocadas en todo el lugar.

Cuando apareció delante de todos, su corazón latió a mil por hora y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pues rápidamente todos los presentes posaron sus ojos sobre ella. Su padre apareció para sostenerle del brazo, cosa que era muy conveniente debido a su estado de conmoción. Comenzó a avanzar por el estrecho pasillo mientras la marcha nupcial invadía sus oídos. Divisó a muchos de sus conocidos, entre ella una muy amiga suya llamada Sango, aunque cuando su madre posó sus ojos en ella estuvo a punto de llorar. Finalmente miró hacia el altar, el cura y su futuro esposo. Era un hombre muy apuesto, no había ni que discutirlo. Una hermosa cabellera rubia invadía su cabeza y poseía una altura excepcional que lo hacía ver muy masculino. Su cuerpo no era demasiado delgado, parecía más bien un hombre atlético. Captó su atención de inmediato y ella pareció capturar la de él también, ya que este no apartaba sus orbes doradas de ella.

En el preciso instante en el que su padre la ofreció, pronunciando unas palabras que Kagome no escuchó debido al nerviosismo, quería salir corriendo. Se puso muy roja y cuando el joven la aceptó caballerosamente, casi se queda sin aliento. De pronto su mente comenzó a maquinar que tal vez su matrimonio no podría ser tan malo.

La Ceremonia se llevó a cabo perfectamente, hasta el momento final, cuando un aldeano llegó corriendo informando que Naraku estaba atacando en los alrededores. Kagome no podía esperar una boda perfectamente normal, así que se lo tomó muy a la ligera. Su recién adquirido esposo no tardó ni un segundo en salir en persecución del enemigo por lo que dejarla sola fue inevitable.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, pues su boda no era ni una pequeña parte de lo que siempre se había imaginado. Más que una celebración, parecía un velorio. Y es que cuando su esposo regresó, casi a la media noche, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. El hombre aseguró estar muy cansado por el reciente cambio de planes, y ni si quiera se dignó a verle antes de pasar a una habitación contigua y caer rendido.

Se miraba fijamente en el espejo, creyéndose una novia solo por el hecho de estar vestida como tal. Aquel vestido blanco la hacía parecer más esbelta, pues el apretado corsé a penas y la dejaba respirar; empero su tez pálida y sus ojos llorosos la hacían lucir como una mujer desgraciada más que dichosamente casada.

En el instante menos indicado entró una mujer a su habitación. Se hacía llamar Kikyo y era nada más y nada menos que la esclava personal de su esposo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con un aire algo seco.

Kagome tardó algo en responder:

—Sí, claro.

—No debe estar triste —sugirió la sierva—. El amo Inuyasha ha controlado toda la situación perfectamente, y él está muy acostumbrado a eso. Además, cuando salgamos de aquí podrá tenerlo sólo para usted.

El comentario de aquella mujer le pareció algo extraño y probablemente tenía pensamientos ocultos, pero no estaba pendiente de descifrarlos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era olvidar toda esa situación que tanto daño le estaba causando.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** He comenzado un rediseño de la historia, el concepto al igual que las escenas serán básicamente lo mismo. La diferencia radicará principalmente en la narración. De igual forma, creo que sólo modificaré hasta el capítulo siete o así.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.2**

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de una noche algo tormentosa debido a sus ansias por ser una recién casada tan desdichada, se acercó al comedor para degustar un suculento desayuno. Su sorpresa había sido el encontrarlo a él solo, comiendo gustosamente. Estaba asustada, no sabía como debía dirigirse a él.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y poco a poco sintió un frío invadir su cuerpo. Tomó valor de dónde no tenía y se acercó a la mesa, se posó donde su recién esposo pudiese verla de frente.

—Buenos días, mi señor —comentó mientras hacía una reverencia.

Sus ojos dorados la observaron por un rato y ella comenzó a temblar. Él siguió engullendo su desayuno y desvió la mirada de ella sin contestar nada. Al ver aquella reacción, no le quedó de otra que tomar asiento. Lo hizo al frente suyo y rápidamente la incomodidad la invadió mucho más.

Los siervos atendieron sus necesidades y los dejaron solos, para que tuviesen intimidad. Kagome hubiese preferido que no hicieran eso. Él, al verse solo con ella, comentó con mucho desdén:

—Sólo eres una niñata.

—¿Disculpe, por qué me dice eso? —preguntó muy sorprendida por la forma en la que él se dirigió hacia ella.

—Debo admitir, cuando te vi ayer me sorprendí mucho. Pero ya veo que sólo era él vestido quién se robaba las miradas —una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su hermosa cara—. Sin él eres una pequeña niña.

—¡Eso ha sido muy antipático de su parte! —explotó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

—Gracias… —rio estruendosamente.

—¡Idiota! —soltó al sentirse ofendida. Esperó algún tipo de reacción en él, pero solo encontró esa sonrisa pícara—. Le odio.

—Tampoco es que tú me agrades, ¿o debo recordarte que ambos hemos sido obligados a esto? —le miró descarado— Pero como sabemos perfectamente, es nuestra obligación —. Lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad que a ella le pareció demasiado repulsivo.

Ella prefirió no comentar nada acerca de eso, era obvio que era una espina que era mejor no remover aún. Siguió con su desayuno, tratando de ignorar a su compañero. Algunos minutos pasaron y él se disponía a dejarla sola, pero se detuvo para mencionar:

—Partimos esta noche, por lo que ya deberías prepararte. Se te agradece no retrasarnos, niñata.

Salió de lugar dejándola muy confundida. Tal vez era un hombre muy apuesto, pero sin lugar a dudas era muy maleducado y no poseía ningún tipo de simpatía hacia ella, cosa que no parecía muy conveniente para su nueva condición.

Su sangre hirvió al recordar sus últimas palabras, pues ella no pensaba dejar a Okinawa hasta que estuviese segura que Naraku no le causaría más problemas. Se levantó de su asiento y fue tras él. Le encontró subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, le sujetó el brazo y él volteó bruscamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin ánimos.

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro, había sido muy impulsiva y había olvidado que él era un completo desconocido para ella, por lo que no se le haría muy fácil hablarle.

—Y-yo, este… —farfulló.

Su mirada fría le recorrió por completo el rostro y se quedó un momento posada en sus labios, se puso tan nerviosa que casi se cae hacia atrás y sólo reaccionó soltándole el brazo. Respiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura, aunque no había obtenido mucho éxito.

—No podemos irnos —mencionó mucho más calmada. —No pienso irme de aquí hasta que Naraku no esté muerto y Okinawa esté a salvo de él.

—Esto no depende de ti, querida —su sarcasmo se hizo notar inmediatamente—, son órdenes de superiores. Somos un par de recién casados ansiosos por estar solos.

Ella rápidamente enrojeció de puro coraje y, de la manera más grosera que sus principios le permitieron, dijo:

—¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos esta noche sólo para aparentar una feliz luna de miel?

—Parece disgustarte la idea de que sea solo una apariencia —comentó con aire gracioso y sonriendo maliciosamente.

La cara de ella no podía estar más roja.

—¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil, antes muerta a dejarme tocar por ti!

Entonces fue él quien la tomó por el brazo y bruscamente la jaló hacia el pasillo más cercano. Se cercioró que no hubiese nadie cerca y entonces comenzó a murmurar:

—Mira, niñata llorona, si me he casado contigo ha sido por pura obligación y nada más —una mirada de odio se asomó en él.

—Deberías saber que esta tampoco fue mi idea —trató de mirarlo de la misma manera.

—Sea como sea, ambos estamos metidos en esto. Sin embargo, podemos llevar la fiesta en paz —hizo una pausa algo larga—. Si lo que realmente te aterra es el sexo, pues no tienes nada que temer; no tengo previsto tocarte. Así que puedes estar tranquila, por lo que puedes ir a preparar tus maletas sin más berrinches.

—¡No! ¡No pienso irme y dejarlos solos con ese hombre acechando! —gritó.

—No estarán desprotegidos, un pequeño ejército de mi padre se mantendrá aquí hasta que Naraku sea aniquilado, fue parte del acuerdo —explicó.

—¡He dicho que no! —Kagome temía por la vida de sus padres, lo que la hacía reaccionar como una altanera. —Eres repugnante, ¿cómo quieres que me vaya de paseo a aparentar una luna de miel mientras dejo a mis padres aquí con sus vidas corriendo peligro?

El sujetó su muñeca muy fuerte, ella gimió de dolor y acercando su cara a la suya le dijo:

—No me interesa lo opines de mi. No eres más que una mujerzuela, una niña tonta y mimada que no merece mi atención—. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella haciéndola sentir insignificante a su lado y la soltó de pronto; bruscamente ella cayó en el suelo y comenzó a sobarse su muñeca.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —comentó mientras lo miraba con mucha rabia. A pesar de eso, se sentía insignificante desde allí, pues él era muy alto y cuadrado, además que no paraba de mirarle con esa cara endemoniada que asustaba a cualquiera.

—Sólo quiero que dejemos claro una cosa —. Esta vez expresaba un aire muy serio—. No tengo ninguna obligación contigo y tú ninguna conmigo; cada quién hace lo que quiera con su vida. Como ya debes saber, nos toca fingir delante de la gente que somos un matrimonio perfecto, pero cuando no, simplemente tu por tu lado y yo por el mío.

Ella lo miró intrigada, pues no era lo que había estado pensando y mucho más lo que la había mantenido en vela casi toda la noche. Que él reclamara sus derechos maritales era algo completamente normal, aunque le aterraba debía admitir que era normal. Que él le diera libertad de hacer lo que quisiera era sin lugar a dudas una sorpresa que parecía muy grata.

—Sólo te pido que cooperes conmigo. A ambos nos conviene mantener esto en secreto… ¿O simplemente podemos hacer las cosas como dice la ley y listo? — lo último lo dijo con su cara pícara.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Estaba claro que debía ser cuidadosa con él, pero mientras respetaran el acuerdo, puede que su vida de casada no fuese tan desdichada como se lo había imaginado.

Mientras hacía sus maletas no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en sus padres y en que los dejaría solos con Naraku rondando por allí. No creía en la palabra de su nuevo esposo, pues no lo conocía lo suficiente como para depositar su confianza en él; aun así era lo único que tenía y tendría que conformarse con eso.

No pudo evitar sentirse miserable y recordar las palabras de ánimo que su nana le había dado en una oportunidad:

—_Puede que tu matrimonio ayude a deshacernos de Naraku —comentó la anciana mujer tristemente. _

—_Lo sé, aun así sigue siendo muy difícil para mí. _

—_No lo pienses tanto —tomó la mano de su pequeña para brindarle afecto. _

—_Esta decisión afectará el resto de mi… vida —se sentía muy nostálgica._

Naraku había eliminado en ella cualquier esperanza de ser feliz. Por él ahora tenía que partir con un hombre desconocido y dejar a su familia que tanto amaba. Recordar la cara de preocupación de su padre era aun más doloroso, recordaba nunca haberle visto de esa manera:

—_Hija, yo… — su voz sonó temblorosa—. Preferiría que no tuvieras que hacer esto._

—_Ya he tomado mi decisión —mencionó segura de sí misma._

—_Confío en que harás lo correcto —tomó delicadamente la mano de la joven y le dio un tierno beso._

—_Y lo haré; pues voy a casarme… —dijo decidida, aunque algo triste._

—_No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, nosotros lucharemos con todo._

—_No, papá, ya basta de pensar solo en mí. Esta vez pensaré en Okinawa y en ti. Y debido a que tú no me dejarás luchar, esta es la única forma._

—_No digas eso, lo hago por ti, quiero protegerte —. Su rostro expresó preocupación. _

—_De todas formas, ya he tomado mi decisión._

—_Me recuerdas mucho a tu abuelo— le dio una sonrisa—. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

—_Te amo, papá —confesó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos tratando de contener las lagrimas._

—_Y yo a ti, hija._

En ese instante Inuyasha entró a la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo a la chica y frunció el ceño al ver su cara, esta parecía más triste de lo que recordaba.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó muy bajito. Para su sorpresa la chica pareció haberse sorprendido de verlo allí.

—S-si… —murmuró apenas.

—Ya es hora de partir —. Ella solo asintió, él levantó su equipaje y ella lo siguió. Estaba claro que su calvario comenzaba a partir de allí.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** Listo rediseño de cap 2.

Saludos ;)

**Darkis-chan 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso ya lo saben!_

_Pero la historia es completamente y sin lugar a duda, de mi pertenencia_

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap. 3.**

La noche era realmente hermosa; el cielo estrellado, todo completamente despejado, la luz de la luna que les indicaba el camino, y un extraño aire gélido que los envolvía.

Kagome estaba completamente aterrada, salir de noche le parecía una estúpida idea, sentía que de un momento a otro podrían asaltarlos o algo peor. Además la habían encerrado en ese horrible carruaje junto a la esclava de Inuyasha, Kikyo, ella era tan seria y con esa mirada tan fría que no encontraba la manera de sacarle algún tema de conversación. A pesar de que afuera el aire era congelado, adentro del carruaje era un horno, la pobre chica estaba cansada de abanicarse.

Inuyasha en cambio se moría del frío, los dientes les castañeaban e iba montado en un gran caballo blanco, en ese instante se le acerco un hombre de unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, el cual estaba envuelto en una pequeña coleta ; que cabalgaba en un corcel de color marrón.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso- dijo con tono autoritario- y entrar al carruaje con tu preciosa esposa

-prefiero morirme de frio, aquí afuera- contestó secamente el ojidorado

-¿porqué tan agrio?- el chico le hecho una mirada de picardía a su amigo

-déjame en paz Miroku…- este parecía muy molesto

-Amigo no me digas que… - su tono era de preocupación- ya tuvieron su primera pelea…!

-Deja de decir estupideces- Contestó enfurecido

Después de un rato a Kagome por fin se le ocurrió un tema de conversación.

-¿Sabes a donde… vamos?- Aunque estaba muy nerviosa

-Vamos en dirección…- pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir- Es una casa… más bien una mansión de los señores Taisho.

Kikyo comenzó a relatar la historia de como aquella mansión había pasado a ser parte de la familia real, y Kagome la escuchaba atentamente y muy fascinada.

¡Al fin El carruaje se detuvo! y Kikyo salió para estirar un poco las piernas. Kagome en cambio le aterraba la fría noche, así que prefirió quedarse dentro. Trató de recostarse un poco tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero le fue inútil. Estaba cansada y aburrida, hasta que comenzó a escuchar unas voces, estaba segura que eran varoniles y pudo percatarse que una de ella pertenecía a su ahora esposo.

-¿Qué intentas al traer a Kikyo?- el tono del joven fue de reproche

-Ella es mi esclava y hago con ella lo que se me antoje- su voz fue tan ronca que Kagome sintió estremecerse al escucharlo.

-ya no eres un niño… y más importante ahora estas casado- su tono cambio ahora a uno de advertencia- debes rendirle respeto a tu esposa.

-No seas ridículo… que me halla casado con esa niña… no quiere decir que valla a cambiar mi forma de ser… Además - agregó molesto- Kikyo pertenece a mi vida mucho antes que esa muchachita y no pienso dejarla ir.

Kagome sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, ¿Acaso… Kikyo era su… Amante? Claro seguro era eso, ahora lo veía claro, la razón de tanta insistencia para que aquella esclava los acompañara en el viaje. Se sentía tan estúpida, no pudo contenerse más y de sus castaños ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, no sabía por que le dolía tanto enterarse de aquello, trataba de recordarle a su corazón que su matrimonio era una farsa, pero el dolor de la traición era más fuerte. Echó una maldición muy bajita, sorprendiéndose de su comportamiento altanero, ella no era así, pero sus palabras le dolían demasiado.

-Aún así tienes que cumplir con tu padre-

-N-no…No voy a tener un hijo con esa…-ahora si estaba enfadado- ni de broma… es una niña… además de malcriada y mimada…- se reprochaba asimismo- no puedo tocarla… L-lo único que puedo sentir por ella es… R-repugnancia- lo último lo dijo con algo de duda

¿Un hijo? ¿Él había dicho un hijo?

-Tu padre desea un heredero más que nada…-

-No me interesan los deseos de mi padre- Kagome escuchó los pasos alejándose del lugar

Un heredero… Inu no Taisho, el amo y señor de estas tierras le había pedido un heredero… ¡Dios! Eso implica… Acostarse con él, aunque Inuyasha no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo… Algún día tendría que ceder… Su corazón palpito aprisa… pero recordar las palabras de desprecio del joven la hacía sentir miserable y un aire de tristeza se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Su mente comenzó a debatirse, perdió el sentido común; el solo imaginar a Inuyasha forzándola le parecía horrible, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado, tiritaba del frío y estaba en un trance del que difícilmente podría salir. No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente le duró aquel estado, pero si fue un largo período que fue interrumpido por la voz de Kikyo.

-¿se encuentra bien?- la esclava la miraba extrañada.

-¡S-s-si!- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿de verdad?... está pálida- parecía preocupada

-Es… el frío que hace… no estoy acostumbrada- esta vez trató de sonar más convincente, pero la esclava era muy lista.

-¿en serio?, Más bien aquí adentro hace un calor terrible- parecía acusarla

-B-bueno… tal vez es el cambio de clima- soltó exasperándose por el comportamiento de Kikyo que era bastante osado, para ser el de una esclava.

-mmm…- lo soltó poco convencida, sabía que a Kagome le había pasado algo más que un cambio de clima.

Y el viaje continuó sin muchos inconvenientes

Después de tanto batallar… Kagome consiguió dormitar un rato. Aun en contra de su voluntad; su cerebro comenzó a procesar las palabras de Inuyasha, eran como unas dañinas dagas clavándose en su pecho, la opresión que sentía en el mismo era desesperante, para ser un sueño ligero no estaba descansando absolutamente nada, todo parecía estar en su contra. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada de ella, seguro que se reía a sus espaldas, debía saber que ese matrimonio era una farsa, si era la amante de Inuyasha, él tuvo que habérselo aclarado. Sólo quería llegar, el viaje era una gran tortura, sabía que ya estaba amaneciendo por que la claridad se filtraba por las finas cortinas de aquel carruaje. Habían viajado toda la noche, solo tuvieron unos pocos descansos, en los cuales Kagome no salió del carruaje para no encontrarse con él, con su esposo.

-Señora… vamos hacer un descanso, si quiere salir…- la voz de la esclava interrumpió sus pensamientos nuevamente

-No gracias Kikyo…- abrió un poco los ojos y la observó de frente; la cara de la esclava parecía exasperada

-Esta bien, si usted no quiere...-Y la dejó sola

Afuera el clima era más templado comparado al de la noche, los esclavos alimentaban a los caballos, y otros solo descansaban, Kikyo estaba bastante irritada por el comportamiento de aquella princesa tan engreída, y para rematar Inuyasha echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Dónde está… Kagome?- preguntó muy molesto

-adentro del carruaje…- contestó indiferente

-¿Acaso no piensa venir a desayunar?- su tono fue sarcástico pero su cara expresaba su agobio

-no lo sé…- Y Kikyo se estaba irritando- pregúntaselo a ella…

-Ve y tráela…- dijo con un tono autoritario

- No quiere salir… yo ya le pregunte…-

-No te pregunté si ella quiere… te di una orden…- Kikyo temblaba ante la cara de enfado de el príncipe… él jamás le había hablado de esa forma y todo era culpa de esa mujer… su esposa.

-voy señor- contestó con un hilo de voz

Al llegar al carruaje se encontró a Kagome dormitando nuevamente, la miró con un poco de recelo y se le acercó, la movió levemente y Kagome abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-¡Kikyo!... me asustaste- dijo con sobresalto

-Lo lamento… pero el Señor Inuyasha desea verla…-

-¿Qué desea verme?- su rostro cambio a uno de confusión -¿para qué?

-No lo sé… solo estoy cumpliendo con avisarle-

-Dile que no iré…- contestó frívola

-P-pero…- dijo con consternación- es mejor que valla se va a molestar… y…- fue interrumpida

-Dile que no y ya…- ahora parecía exasperada

-Es que usted no entiende… no puedo decirle al amo que usted no desea salir- La miró con asombro- debo llevarla conmigo

-Pues ve y dile que no deseo salir…-Aquella princesita usó un tono burlón- sabes que… mejor dile que si desea verme… que venga hasta el carruaje pero no pretendo salir de aquí.- lo soltó como ultimátum

Kikyo vencida por Kagome salió de prisa del carruaje y no dudó ni un segundo en contarle la actitud altanera de la pequeña engreída princesa.

La cara de Inuyasha se desfiguraba ante cada palabra de la joven esclava, ¿qué se creía esa niña tonta? No ha nacido alguien que se atreva a oponerse a sus ordenes y ella iba a aprender así fuese por las malas. Se dirigió hasta su guarida, con pasos firmes y decididos, sentía que su sangre hervía, iba a enseñarle a esa mimada lo que era enfrentarse a Inuyasha Taisho.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la pequeña puerta, fue a una hermosa princesa dormitando, en ese momento su corazón se arrugó y estaba pensando dejarla descansar, pero luego vino a su mente aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Kikyo y la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de él nuevamente, y entonces decidió entrar all pequeño lugar cerrando la puerta para que nadie pudiera espiar.

-Niña- Pronunció firme y fuerte- al no obtener respuesta de la muchacha volvió a llamarla-Niña… ¡despierta ahora mismo!

La chica comenzó abrir sus ojos tan lentamente que le estaba desesperando, cuando se encontró lo suficientemente despierta habló.

-¿Qué deseas?- el sintió que su piel se puso de gallina al escuchar el tono agrio de ella

-Te he dado una orden…- hizo una leve pausa- por que no la haz cumplido

-¿A qué te refieres?-contestó ella mientras levantaba una ceja

-¿A qué me refiero…? Que ¿A qué me refiero?- dijo furioso y con mucho sarcasmo

-Si… eres sordo o ¿qué?-dijo con burla

-Mira niña no quieras hacerte la tonta conmigo- la miró exasperado

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres- su tonó fue de amargura

-Quiero que salgas ahora mismo de este maldito lugar- lanzó como veneno a su receptora

-No deseo salir de aquí- contestó rápidamente

-no te pregunte si deseabas salir… he dicho que salgas- aquella mirada dorada se intensificó más de lo que ella podría soportar, Aún así ella trató de mostrarse firme.

-No eres nadie para meterte en mi vida- su voz sonó más a melancolía que reclamo, pero fue suficiente para despertar más aún la ira de el ambarino. La sujetó por la muñeca fuertemente igual que aquella vez en el castillo.

-suéltame… ¡Me lastimas! Bestia- su voz era un gemido

-te recomiendo que salgas por las buenas- Kagome temblaba ante su voz tan cortante

-Acaso te gusta maltratar a las mujeres-su actitud era a la defensiva aunque ella sabia que tenía todas las de perder

-No… No es algo que me agrade… pero existe algo llamado obediencia, que al parecer no se lo han inculcado a "mí" mujer, por tanto, tendré que hacerlo yo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas- la miró desafiante

-¿Qué vas hacer… Romperme la muñeca… o tal vez golpearme?- lo miró igual de desafiante

-mmm!- el miró hacia el techo y entonces respondió- No… tengo pensado cosas distintas, tal vez… puedo jalarte por los cabellos hasta afuera…- cuando dijo esto Kagome se tensó- O puedo besarte- Kagome se tensó aun más- pero eso seria asqueroso, no eres más que una niñata, seria como besar a un bebe.

Kagome lo miró indignada

-Eres un hablador, solo hablas y nada más-

-¡oh!...- contestó él con asombro- ¿Acaso quieres enfurecerme?

-Solo quiero descansar en paz…- movía la mano sujetada por el ambarino

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- contestó con burla

- no me refiero a eso Idiota…- lo miró indignada nuevamente, él sonrió pícaro.- ¡Déjame en paz!

-Solo lo haré cuando me obedezcas- soltó su muñeca y ella comenzó a sobarla- y tu primera orden es que salgas del maldito carruaje y comas algo- ella iba a interrumpir pero él se le adelantó- NO quiero que repliques, no tengo ánimos de discutir- eso parece mentira después de tanto rato discutiendo- así que obedece, no me obligues a maltratarte- Kagome lo miró asustada- créeme, puedo ser creativo al momento de vengarme y tu no serás la excepción así que baja esos humos y sal del carruaje- lo ultimo lo dijo como ultimátum

Ella quiso replicar pero el salió del carruaje antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, soltó una maldición, ese maldito príncipe mimado y malcriado, la trataba como a una basura y eso la estaba enloqueciendo, quería darle una buena bofetada; se miró su muñeca que seguía roja por el fuerte agarre. Entonces recapacitó, era mejor no desafiarlo no sabía a que podía llegar aquel hombre que era un desconocido, no quería que la golpeara ni mucho menos, entonces decidió salir.

Y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una escena que le dio asco y dolor, no habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando el ya estaba buscando su calor, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, aquella esclava era la amante de su esposo.

**Continuaraaáa...! **

**N/A: **Hola queridos lectores! Espero que les guste este capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero, he estado ocupadita últimamente y además me voy de viaje hoy y no podré actualizar en un tiempito, buehh! Espero q les guste el cap de verdad!...

Gracias por leer y ps a los q dejen Reviews!...

ATT: Darkis-chan =D


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso ya lo saben!_

_¡Pero la historia es completamente y sin lugar a dudas, de mi pertenencia!_

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap. 4.**

Aquella mocosa nuevamente lo había sacado de quicio; es que la chica se empeñaba en contradecirlo, ya era suficiente con su padre, para que ahora viniera ella a querer imponerse; salió echando humo de aquel carruaje, y para completar el tormentoso viaje, se aparece la esclava con cara de perrito faldero.

-¿Qué quieres Kikyo?- le dijo demostrando en su tono de voz, lo estresado que se encontraba

-No deberías tratarme así por culpa de esa princesita- lo miró de reojo fingiendo enfado

-Más respeto Kikyo, estas hablando de mi esposa, no de la ropa sucia-

-¿Estas diciendo… que me… vas a cambiar… por tu esposa?-dijo con dolor

-Kikyo… tú siempre vas a ocupar un lugar especial en mi vida- dijo esto para tranquilizarla, pero la esclava se abalanzó a sus brazos y le planto un gran beso…

Al principio le correspondió, pero al volver su razón, la separó bruscamente.

-¿¡Kikyo te has vuelto loca!- exclamó bastante irritado

-Inuyasha…- la esclava agachó la mirada- perdona me he dejado llevar…

-Nos ha podido ver alguien… y le van con el chisme a Kagome, o peor a mi padre-el ojidorado estaba bastante perturbado

-Vamos Inuyasha- animó la chica de tez blanca- No seas tan pesimista

-Te prohíbo tus encuentros emotivos en públicos-demandó el chico

-Normalmente eres un amargado… pero últimamente pareces estar de peor humor…-confesó cruzándose de brazos

-Tu dedícate a lo tuyo… yo me dedico a lo mío… ¿te parece?- su tono sátiro hizo enfurecer a la bella esclava, que se fue sin rechistar.

Y ahora solo le quedaba un problema, su esposita, que con todo el drama que había montado Kikyo, se le desapareció de la vista.

Esa maldita mujer si que era resbaladiza, la buscó por todo el campamento; que por cierto habían improvisado para descansar, le pregunto hasta a los caballos por ella, buscó hasta debajo de las rocas, y la niñata llorona no aparecía por ningún lado. Él se caracterizaba por tener poca paciencia, y esta chiquilla que no hacía otra cosa que incordiarlo, su paciencia ya había llegado al límite.

-Miroku, ¿Aún no aparece?- preguntó exhausto

-No, yo he llegado a razonar, pues que tu doncella no se encuentra en el campamento…- dijo con un aire de científico

-Vaya… gran razonamiento Dr. Miroku-su tono burlón deshizo la sonrisa de su amigo

-Si eres tan listo como presumes… ¿por qué no la haz encontrado aún?-Respondió el ojiazul rápidamente

-Cállate y ayúdame a buscarla-Ahora si que estaba hirviendo

La suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas de una forma tan exquisita que la tenía embelesada, era un lugar tan fresco, no supo como llegó allí; después de aquella escena entre su esposo y la esclava, se había sentido más miserable de lo normal, y le dio por correr como una desesperada, hasta que llegó aquel prado tan hermoso, lleno de flores silvestres, de diversos colores que la cautivaron por completo, lo peor de todo es que no recordaba el camino de regreso al campamento, se había extraviado como una niña pequeña. Al principio no le incomodó para nada, pero al pasar el tiempo temía que se hubieran ido sin ella.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, se sentía sola en el mundo, su padre estaba bastante lejos al igual que todas las personas que amaba, estaba sola, sola con esas personas que no la conocían en lo más mínimo; con mucha nostalgia se tiró en la hierba, y viendo al cielo su cabeza comenzó a dar más vueltas de las que normalmente daba, no entendía por que se sentía traicionada, desde el principio él dejó claro que no la quería en ningún aspecto; tal vez no era su culpa, ni de la esclava; la única que sobraba en todo eso era ella, ¿Quién más?, ellos eran pareja mucho antes de que los conociera, ella era la sobrante. Lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas de forma traviesa, trató de limpiarlas, ella no debía llorar por esa estupidez.

Una voz rompió su estado depresivo, le parecía conocida, pero no podía reconocerla, la llamaban a ella, pues pronunciaba su nombre.

-¡Señorita Kagome! … ¡Señorita Kagome!... ¡Señorita Kagome!-

Se levantó rápidamente limpió su vestido algo sucio y desordenado y respondió.

-¡por aquí!... ¡aquí estoy!-dijo levantando ambas manos para hacer señas

El chico de ojos azulados se acercó a ella y su tono demostraba preocupación.

-Señorita Kagome, Gracias al cielo que está bien…-

Ella estaba sorprendida-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Te conozco?- preguntó tratando de ser sutil

-No, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, Mi nombre es Miroku Taisho, soy primo, mejor amigo y confidente de su esposo- dijo el joven de una manera muy elegante mientras hacia una reverencia

-Creo que no necesito presentarme, ya me conoces- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios

-Así es señorita Kagome-respondió el ojiazul-Debo informarle, que mi primo la está buscando desesperadamente- Su rostro se mostró sereno y bastante serio, comparado al de segundos atrás…

-haa… y ¿eso para qué?- dijo restándole importancia

-Pues… ha estado alrededor de 2 horas extraviada…-Notificó el pelinegro

-¿2 horas?... no sabia que había pasado tanto tiempo…-Ella se sintió algo culpable

-él está muy preocupado por usted-

-¿Preocupado?...jah! Lo único que le preocupa es que su padre lo decapite por mi culpa… - la chica le dio la espalda mostrando, aún más indiferencia

-En realidad, yo creo que de verdad está preocupado…- el chico trató de ser lo más dulce posible

-Sabes Miroku… no creo que tu primito esté tan preocupado como aparenta, pues no me necesita para nada; ya tiene esclavas que lo complacen- la voz de Kagome fue de ultratumba, el pobre Miroku sintió escalofríos al oírla y decidió no hablar más respecto al tema.

-P-pues… que le parece si regresamos… A-al campamento-

-Si creo… que ha sido suficiente este pequeño paseo…-

Kagome y Miroku comenzaron a caminar, a lo que ella le pareció una jungla espesa, no recordaba ninguno de los sitios por los que pasaba, los únicos recuerdo que llegaban a su mente eran borrosos, seguramente por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos, en aquel entonces.

-Mmm… Miroku… ¿no pasamos ya ese árbol?- comentó con algo de intriga.

-¿Usted cree?- La cara de Miroku pasó de rojo a púrpura y de púrpura a verde.

-Si… recuerdo esa rama de ahí…- dijo señalando dicha rama

-uff!-El pelinegro soltó un suspiro- creo que nos hemos perdido

-¿En serio?-contestó con sarcasmo la Azabache

-No sea así conmigo- contestó el ojiazul sin ánimos

-¡Que torpe eres Miroku!... se supone que tu me rescatarías- la chica lo miró exasperada

-Nunca dije que me sabía el camino de regreso…- el chico asomó una sonrisa de burla

-Ya no importa…- dijo algo resignada -¿Qué vamos hacer?

- No sé… por que no… esperamos aquí… todo el campamento está buscándola… seguro no tardan en encontrarnos…-dijo resignándose y sentándose cerca de las raíces de un árbol cercano.

2 horas después…

-Creo que se fueron sin nosotros…- dijo Kagome algo estresada...

-Inuyasha… No haría eso…-

-Silencio Miroku… parece que todo lo que dices sucede al revés…- La chica se encontraba bastante paranoica

Cuando las esperanzas de ambos parecían haber sucumbido, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos…

-Mirokuu… Niña Tonta… ¿Hay alguien?...-

-Es Inuyasha no hay dudas- contestó Kagome sin ánimos- Al menos podría llamarme por mi nombre…- dijo bajito como si fuese una nota mental, aún así el joven de ojos azules logró percibirlo y soltó una pequeña risita.

La voz cada vez se acercó más, y la impaciencia de Kagome se hacia notable…

-Inuyasha aquí estamos…- contestó al fin Miroku para aplacar los gritos de la otra voz

Entre los arbustos apareció Inuyasha, que al ver a Miroku le lanzó zendo puñetazo en la cara…

-Eres un maldito… - contestó fatigado- ¿sabes desde hace cuando estoy buscándote?- entonces dirigió la mirada a la pequeña causante del gran retraso- y tu… todo esto es TÚ culpa-La señaló descaradamente, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la ira se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos…

-No tenías por que golpearlo así…- dijo ella mientras ayudaba a levantar al pobre ojiazul- eres un animal…- contestó ella al igual que él.

-tranquila Señorita Kagome… estoy acostumbrado a los ataques de locura de mi primo- dijo mientras se limpiaba el labio con el antebrazo que había comenzado a sangrar

-¿Animal?... TÚ TAMPOCO HAS SIDO CONSIDERA AL IRTE DEL CAMPAMENTO SIN PREVIO AVISO-ahora estaba gritando

-Tal vez, si no fueras tan insoportable… No me hubiese ido- contestó ella colocándosele al frente mientras movía su cuerpo en forma de burla

-¿insoportable yo…? Insoportable tú… solo eres una niñita malcriada…-colocó su dedo índice en el pecho de la muchacha tratando de señalarla…

Ella lo miró indignada y cuando se disponía a contestar el joven de ojos Azules se interpuso entre los dos…

-¡YA BASTA!... parecen unos niños… ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos al campamento?...- dijo Miroku resignado, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de donde había aparecido el ambarino.

Kagome aprovechó el momento, se acercó a Inuyasha y le susurró en su oído- La próxima vez, haz tus muestras de amor con tu esclava donde nadie pueda verte…- y siguió los pasos de su antiguo acompañante

Él chico se quedó de piedra, no podía mover un músculo, las palabras de la chica fueron precisas y con algo de odio, no sabía ¿por qué? Pero el que ella supiera sus aventuras con Kikyo no le gustaba nada…

El viaje por fin pudo continuar, pero esta vez no sería agradable para la pelinegra, pues el ambarino decidió ir en el carruaje con ella, por si se le ocurría otro paseíto, además que había mandado a la esclava a no se donde, así que estarían solos, un buen rato…

Él se sentó exactamente al frente de ella, no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso era algo que la incomodaba. Después de un largo rato, el silencio se hizo más que incómodo, hasta que él decidió romperlo, aunque el tema de conversación no fue lo bastante agradable para ambos…

-B-bueno… L-lo que pasó con Kikyo… pues… veras que…-el nerviosismo se hizo notar

-No quiero ningún tipo de explicación, si es lo que estas insinuando- dijo cortante

Él la miró con cara de confusión

-A lo que me refiero… es que no me interesa que suceda entre tú… y cualquier esclava… solo te pido discreción, no quiero quedar como una cornuda –Él sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar la manera tan petulante en la que ella se dirigía a su persona

-¿No sabía que te importara tanto las habladurías de los demás?- dijo sarcástico y algo ofendido por la actitud tomada por la muchacha

-Es verdad… a mi no me importan demasiado… Pero supongo que a ti si-

Él la miró más confundido aún

-Realmente no creo que te agrade estar en boca de todos, más aún, si eres visto como un cachondo… Pues si tu tienes derecho ¿Por qué yo no?- una sonrisa malévola se asomó en las comisura de sus labios

-Eso ni lo pienses- contestó indignado el chico de ojos ámbar

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesta

-Tu eres mujer… eso no se ve bien…- su voz denotaba inseguridad

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada sarcástica – Mi reputación no es algo de lo que tienes que preocuparte-

-Aún así eres mi esposa y no te permito ningún amorío- contestó bastante impulsivo y posesivo

-y eso ¿por qué?... Yo si tengo que aguantarme tus aventuritas con la esclava- la furia la carcomía

-Eso no es tu problema Higurashi… si necesitas satisfacer alguna necesidad… aquí está tu esposo- dijo pícaro

-Primero muerta que enterrada…- le escupió ella

-ya veremos Higurashi… ya veremos…- dijo el para terminar la pequeña disputa que se había formado

El pequeño retraso, arruinó por completo los planes del ojidorado, tardarían al menos, medio día más, por lo tanto deberían acampar nuevamente al anochecer…

**Continuaraaáa...! **

**N/A: **Konishiwa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!

Disculpen la tardanza, este mes de septiembre ha sido fatídico para mí. Además debo agregar que mi cumple no ayudo mucho… si ya estoi más viejiitaa!

Y en menos de una semana comienzo la Uni! Asi quee! X eso no había escrito, ojala i no se molesten conmigo! Espero que les guste el cap.!

Biiiee!

Saludos

ATT: Darkis-chan =D


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso ya lo saben!_

_¡Pero la historia es completamente y sin lugar a dudas, de mi pertenencia!_

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap. 5.**

La noche por fin había caído, luego de un día horrible, por supuesto; las peleas con el ambarino, sin mencionar el haber presenciado el beso con su "esclava", pero no debemos olvidar el asombroso extravío de casi 4 horas; no son precisamente las condiciones apropiadas para un día agradable, además…

_Si las miradas mataran… todos allí serían asesinos en serie…_

No había una sola persona en el campamento que no la mirara con odio, desde los soldados, los esclavos y hasta los caballos, sus perturbadoras ojeadas la hacían temblar, era más que obvio, le acreditaban el retraso; en parte era su culpa, pero tampoco podían acusarla; si Inuyasha no hubiese montado su "escenita" con la esclava, ella no tendría motivos para haber dejado el campamento, y si el tonto de Miroku se hubiera fijado en el camino que recorrió para buscarla, habrían regresado antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su partida; aún así, no tomaban en cuenta ninguna de las propuestas anteriores, solo se limitaban a mirar mal a la que creían causante de todo.

La incomodidad que sentía en aquel momento no se la deseaba ni a Naraku "su peor enemigo", buscaría la manera de largarse de la vista de todos, entonces se le ocurrió una idea increíble.

-Kikyo…- llamó la atención de la esclava que encendía una fogata

-diga señorita Kagome…- dijo logrando su cometido

- dime… ¿tienes tiempo para caminar?- preguntó bastante nerviosa

- la verdad pretendía darme un baño ahora mismo…-

-¿Un baño?- preguntó excitada; un baño era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento- p-pero ¿Dónde?

-cuando veníamos logré divisar un arroyo cerca de aquí, el agua parecía bastante cristalina como para bañarse- comentó la esclava con algo de desdén

-¿Podría bañarme contigo?- rogó la chica en busca de una respuesta afirmativa- por favor, por favor- suplicó una vez más

-P-pero y si… el amo- desconfiaba en que fuera buena idea llevarla

-Por favor es un baño rápido- la miró con ojos de cordero degollado-no me gustaría bañarme en un arroyo sabiendo que Inuyasha es consiente de eso… -suplicó nuevamente la pelinegra

-está bien…-contestó con indiferencia la esclava

Definitivamente, el pequeño "trayecto" se había hecho interminable, además de espantoso, para completar tendrían que dormir a la intemperie; y eso no estaba planificado…

No había comida suficiente, así que tendrían que cazar algo para comer, por tanto el ambarino y un grupo de vasallos salieron en busca de la cena. La oscuridad no era precisamente una buena aliada, debieron llevar antorchas para poder divisar el camino, y para completar las posibles presas decidieron dormir temprano, pues lo único que encontraban en el camino eran asquerosas ranas e insectos.

-¿te gustaría una araña para cenar?- preguntó cómico el chico de ojos azules

-Los que están cenando son los mosquitos- se dio una pequeña cachetada para matar un mosco

- ni me lo digas a mi- dijo repitiendo la acción que su compañero

- lo peor del caso es que debería estar durmiendo en mi cómoda cama, en "mí" casa- afirmó con sarcasmo y haciendo énfasis en mí

- no debes echarle toda la culpa- contestó calmado

- es cierto, tú también tienes culpa en este asunto- lo miró de reojo

-solo traté de ayudar-

- no lo hiciste- defendió el ambarino- al contrario

-aun así la intención es lo que cuenta-

- no puedo contigo Miroku- suspiró- y mucho menos con ella

- es cuestión de paciencia- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios- es una chica dura, es todo.

-está muy fría- digo como un grito

- prefiero el agua fría que seguir sin bañarme- suspiró-además no es muy profunda; para mí está perfecta

-cierto- afirmó la otra chica -en realidad no está tan mal- dijo tratando de relajarse- es muy relajante

-No debemos retrasarnos mucho pronto anochecerá y no es conveniente estar solas en este bosque a oscuras-

-pero no deseo irme- dijo sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua

-ni yo, pero el amo se molestará si se entera que hemos salido solas del campamento.

-ni me lo recuerdes, parece que siempre está de mal humor, y cuando parece de buenas, es un completo cretino-informó déspota la chica de ojos chocolates.

-yo no lo veo así, el amo solo quiere que las cosas se hagan como deben de ser- suspiró- el mal humor se debe al retraso, eso es todo-tomó aire- cuando lleguemos y esté mas relajado, entonces comprenderá que posee unos bonitos sentimientos y que además es una persona muy agradable.

- pero que sandeces dices Kikyo, me vas hacer vomitar- Dijo con ultraje

-Amigo- dijo por lo bajo- quita esa cara…-

-Miroku lo menos que necesito en este momento, son tus intentos fallidos de darme ánimo-

-bueno… ya se que no hemos tenido suerte con la cena, pero no es para tanto…-

-calla Miroku…- se detuvo en seco- ¿escuchaste eso?- susurró

-¿escuchar?, ¿Qué cosa?- murmuró el ojiazul

-estoy casi seguro que escuché el grito de una mujer-

-¿Grito? Yo no he escuchado nada…- estaba algo perdido

- si no cierras la boca, no escucharas nada…- entonces, precisamente en ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban solos

-¿Nos perdimos?- murmuró algo nervioso

-eso no es importante ahora, creo que el grito fue en esa dirección- señaló la zona- parecía algo alejado es mejor que nos demos prisa…

-¿estas pensando con la cabeza hermano?

-¿a que viene esa estupidez?

-en este bosque a oscuras es probable que sea el espíritu vengativo de alguna pobre mujer a quien mataron injustamente, seguro que de una forma despiadada…-

-Es la estupidez más estúpida que un estúpido como tú pudo pronunciar alguna vez- contestó bastante molesto el ambarino mientras comenzaba a avanzar

-piénsalo- sujetó el brazo de su compañero- No es tan estúpido, también está la posibilidad de que nos alejemos del campamento, aún más- agregó

-Si tu no quieres ir quédate aquí sólo- le dio la espalda y avanzó nuevamente

Al pobre Miroku no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su obstinado primo, aún en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Por favor suéltenos…- gritó molesta la azabache

- hazme el favor y cállala de una buena vez- ordenó fastidiado

-¿callarme? No seas ridículo… lo que tienes que hacer es soltarme de una vez, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo y….

-Kagome, ¡cierra la boca!- contestó la esclava

-vaya parece que alguien ha sido más inteligente-

-No puedes discutir con tipos como estos, acaso ¿quieres que nos maten?- le murmuró la esclava

-entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? , que me quede calladita mientras estos tipos nos llevan a quien sabe donde, no sabemos que quieren de nosotras- comentó algo desesperada

-Aún así gritándoles no lograras nada, lo que debemos hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para escapar-murmuró nuevamente

-Si no te has dado cuenta son 5 hombres grandes contra 2 indefensas mujeres, además vamos en una carroza, si es que así se le puede llamar a esta basura, además de amarradas en muñecas y tobillos, la cosa no parece estar a nuestro favor- contestó sarcástica la pelinegra

-Estoy harto de esta mujer amordázala de una vez- se detuvieron por fin pero sólo para amordazar a la esclava y a la princesita- perdonen señoritas, pero hablan demasiado; están colmando mi paciencia y es mejor para ustedes que eso no suceda…-

La comunicación entre ellas se limitó a las miradas, comenzaron de nuevo a moverse. Asustadas, además de amordazadas la cosa no parecía estar nada bien, sólo le quedaba esperar alguna oportunidad para escapar o al menos que alguien las rescatara, del resto estaban perdidas.

El magnífico oído del ojidorado los guió directo a un arroyo que se encontraba cerca.

-¿estas seguro que de aquí vino el grito? - preguntó inseguro de la respuesta de su acompañante

- la verdad es que no… es lo que percibí al menos- entonces algo en el suelo llamó su atención, lo sujetó firmemente y se puso mas serio de lo normal

-¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó curioso

-Es la esclava que le regale a Kikyo por su cumpleaños- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿No estarás pensado que…?-

-Es lo más probable, Kikyo ha sido secuestrada-

-¿qué quieres hacer?- preguntó dudoso

- Eso no se pregunta Miroku-

- Ya ha anochecido completamente, el bosque está demasiado oscuro como para emprender una búsqueda, lo mejor es que regresemos al campamento y busquemos refuerzos-

-No; si regresamos al campamento le perderemos el rastro, así será más rápido-

-si tú lo dices-

- Mi señor ¿a donde nos dirigimos?- preguntó con algo de dudas

- vamos a ver a Naraku, se pondrá muy feliz cuando le llevemos a la hija de Onigumo- digo con malicia

-¿Y que hacemos con la otra?-

-eso aún no lo he decidido pero seguro no será nada bueno- rió con aún más malicia

En la mente de Kagome sólo cabía una cosa, "buscar la manera como escapar", ella no era ninguna niñata, como su padre creía, era mucho más lista, y lo demostraría; entonces vino un recuerdo a su mente… había colocado un cuchillo pequeño entre su ropa interior, previniendo algún desliz de su "marido" .

Como pudo trató de alcanzarlo pero era inútil, trataba de hacerle señas a la esclava pero esta le lanzaba miradas incrédulas, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día… Sólo agradecía una cosa:

_Haber estado vestida al momento de su captura…_

Definitivamente todo le había salido mal, y ahora para completar ser capturada por unos bandidos mal olientes, junto con la esclava y amante de su esposo; no hacia para nada mejorar el día.

Supo que se habían detenido por que dejó de sentir esas nauseas tan molestas, las cuales la habían atosigado durante todo el camino.

Era evidente que no habían recorrido demasiado desde el lugar de su captura, además habían seguido el cauce del rio que había usado para bañarse, pues había escuchado su caudal durante todo su pequeño viaje, entonces, solo entonces, pensó en la posibilidad de ser rescatada.

Con la luz de la luna y la pequeña antorcha, comenzaron una búsqueda que parecía imposible de terminar.

Algunos rastros de carretas y pisadas de cascos parecían ser la pista que necesitaban, aún así, el frío bosque no ayudaba mucho y la oscuridad les dificultaba la búsqueda, además, era obvio que los delincuentes que se llevaron a Kikyo conocían bien el bosque, pues no habían seguido la ruta comercial.

Luego de 1 ó 2 horas, percibieron humo, eso sólo podía significar que alguien estaba acampando cerca, y lo más probable es que fueran los captores.

Efectivamente al acercarse al pequeño campamento divisaron a 5 hombres, y un poco alejado una carreta, no habían dudas, Kikyo estaría ahí.

-Son demasiado estúpidos- comentó el ambarino en voz baja

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Está claro, secuestraron a Kikyo y se quedaron en los alrededores, ¿acaso querían enfrentarse a mi?- dijo mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada

-¿te has vuelto loco?- exclamó-son 5 contra 2, y no sabemos si hay otro escondido por ahí-

-No seas cobarde Miroku, a ejércitos más grandes nos hemos enfrentados y hemos salido victoriosos- dijo dispuesto a salir en ese mismo instante

-No seas impulsivo, lo mejor será que saquemos a Kikyo de esa horrorosa carreta y nos marchemos antes de que se enteren de que hemos estado aquí-

-¿siempre tienes que ser tan cobarde?- dijo con testarudez

-No es cobardía es audacia, ¿por qué pelear si podemos hacer todo más sencillo?-

-haz lo que quieras…- respondió cortante

El joven de ojos azulados comenzó a aproximarse lentamente hacia la carreta donde supuestamente se encontraría Kikyo, en cambio el ambarino desechó molesto la antorcha que había usado durante el recorrido y no se movió de su posición anterior.

No sabía que tramaba realmente la princesita pero por sus miradas y la manera en la que intentaba alcanzar algo que desconocía, sólo le decían que traía algo entre manos.

De momento la chica comenzó a colar sus manos atadas, entre sus ropas, o es que se había vuelto loca, o necesitaba a un hombre en ese instante; cuando por fin pudo entender lo que su compañera quería, fue cuando vio salir de su enagua una pequeña daga, entonces entendió lo que la chica quería decirle…

Como pudo trató de ayudar a liberarla y luego de unos minutos y litros de sudor, al fin pudo desatarla, entonces la azabache hizo lo mismo, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra desataron sus tobillos y se deshicieron de la mordaza que tanto les había molestado.

Kagome asomó lentamente su cabeza a través de una pequeña hendidura de la carreta, cuando consideró que el momento era oportuno se bajó rápidamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Corrió detrás de unos arbustos esperando a que Kikyo saliera, y de repente chocó con alguien.

-¿Mi-mi-miro-ku?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida de verlo allí

-Señorita Kagome… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó igual el chico

-Fuimos secuestradas Miroku-

-¿Fuimos? Eso quiere decir ¿qué Kikyo está allá adentro?-

Ella asintió

-Debemos sacarla de ahí-

-Es peligroso… esos hombres están armados… es preferible no exponerse, solo podemos rogar a que Kikyo encuentre el momento oportuno para salir de ahí-

Entonces lo que Kagome temía sucedió… uno de los hombres se acercaba a la carreta en donde se encontraba Kikyo.

-¿Kagome que haces aquí?- preguntó por fin el ambarino que se había movido de su posición

-¡Inuyasha!-Exclamó

-No grites, acaso ¿quieres que nos descubran?- dijo mientras le tapaba la boca con las manos

-esta bien Inuyasha déjala, en este momento el problema es el hombre que está rodeando la carreta… Kikyo está adentro ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, esto seria más fácil si lo hiciéramos como yo dije desde el principio- dijo sujetando la empuñadura nuevamente

-No Inuyasha, esos hombres están armados- dijo algo preocupada la chica

-Eso es lo de menos- desenvainó su espada y corrió en dirección del hombre que rondaba cerca de la carreta, este desenvainó la suya rápidamente y contrarrestó el ataque del ojidorado…

El choque de las hojas produjo un sonido estruendoso, rápidamente los demás hombres desenvainaron sus espadas y rodearon al ojidorado.

Miroku hecho una breve maldición y luego de un suspiro desenfundó su espada y se dirigió a ayudar a su compañero.

Era impresionante la forma en que controlaban la situación, a pesar de que los superaban en número. La cara de Inuyasha era de felicidad más que de molestia, considerando que estaba en medio de una batalla y tenía todas las de perder.

Kagome aprovechó la distracción para buscar a Kikyo que parecía estar absorta de la situación que sucedía muy cerca de ella, estaba propensa a recibir cualquier ataque, pero era obvio que había estado en un duelo de espadas y conocía los movimientos.

Como pudo llego hasta la carreta, se dio cuenta que Kikyo se había desmayado por eso no había logrado escapar; como pudo trató de despertarla, pero todo parecía inútil, como última opción decidió sacarla ella misma aunque parecía casi imposible para una mujer como ella.

El enfrentamiento no se detenía y ambos bandos comenzaron a cansarse aún así Inuyasha y Miroku parecían controlar la situación. Ya tenían a Kikyo, así que Kagome sólo pensaba en escapar se acercó al río que estaba muy cerca de ella, y entre sus manos tomó un poco de agua de este y se lo arrogó en la cara a la esclava que rápidamente volvió en sí.

Trató de ser breve en la explicación que le dio a esta, pero en ese momento un grito feroz se escuchó.

-Mirokuuuuu- Gritó el ambarino

_El joven de ojos azulados fue herido…_

**Continuaraaa…!**

**A**kii dejo el cáp 5! Espero de verdad que les guste y pss q comenten así sea pa decir q no les gustóoo!

**B**iie

**D**arkis-chan =D


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso ya lo saben!_

_¡Pero la historia es completamente y sin lugar a dudas, de mi pertenencia!_

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap. 6**

Ver a Miroku en el suelo sangrando, lo desconcentró por completo, además quedó sólo; trató de mantenerlos pero no era tan fácil.

En un descuido se dio cuenta que Kagome había corrido hacia los brazos de su amigo, eso le dio algo de rabia, pero su primo estaba herido y necesitaba atención.

Se dio cuenta que los bandidos sólo jugaban con el cuando lo dejaron solo con el que se supone era el jefe, los otros tomaron de rehenes nuevamente a Kagome y por supuesto a Kikyo.

Aquel hombre tan odioso detuvo el enfrentamiento para hacerle una especie de trato.

-Si me derrotas eliges a quien te quieres llevar, pero si pierdes, yo mismo ejecutaré a ambas delante de tus propios ojos…-

Kagome sudó frio, no confiaba mucho en Inuyasha, y no quería morir por su culpa, pero era obvio que el ambarino aceptaría el desafío por que era demasiado orgulloso.

-No necesito hacer lo que tu me digas- contestó éste de forma altanera

-En realidad estoy en desacuerdo contigo- suspiro- tus hermosas doncellas están prisioneras, tu amigo herido y nosotros somos 5, realmente ¿crees que las cosas están a tu favor?- contestó con algo de burla

-No pienso permitirte que te burles de mí-

-Inuyasha por favor…- dijo Miroku quien gemía desde el suelo por el dolor que la herida en su hombro le causaba

- tú eres un idiota, así que cállate- gritó enfadado

No tenía mucho que pensar, todo era cierto, así que sin dirigir alguna palabra se posicionó para atacar; aquel hombre de cabello marrón rió un poco y comenzó el enfrentamiento nuevamente. Claro, esta vez Inuyasha contra el jefe de esos rateros.

El ambarino parecía llevar la delantera, lo que precisamente le preocupaba a la princesita era a cual de las 2 elegiría en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo. Kikyo estaba en su lista, era su amante, seguro no abandonaría algo así, pero era obvio que ella era su esposa y si algo le sucedía Inu no Taisho lo colgaría. Si él pretendía llevarse a las 2 tendría que derrotar sólo a los 5 bandidos, y sin Miroku parecía muy difícil.

El hombre que la sostenía comenzó avanzar de repente, eso le preocupó, así que le mordió la mano con la cual tapaba su boca y gritó el nombre del ambarino para llamar su atención, cuando este se dio cuenta que aquel bandido le estaba jugando sucio, le atizó con el mango de la espada en la cabeza y este calló inconsciente, aprovechó el momento para ayudar a Miroku a levantarse, pero se percató de que los bandidos habían tomado direcciones diferentes.

-Iré por Kikyo- dijo el ambarino sin pensarlo 2 veces

-espera Inuyasha- agarró por el brazo a su compañero-Kagome es tu esposa, debes ir por ella

-Miroku déjame en paz; sé lo que hago- y así el ambarino se fue en la dirección en la cual el bandido desapareció con Kikyo, Miroku en cambio, sabía que su herida no era tan profunda pero un movimiento brusco podría empeorar la situación, aún así decidió ir en busca de Kagome.

Cuando Miroku por fin pudo alcanzar a Kagome y a su secuestrador, lo que vio lo dejó asombrado, Kagome le estaba apuntando con una espada al cuello de aquel hombre, tenía la situación completamente dominada, además podía ver miedo en la mirada del bandido.

-Dime… te ha enviado NARAKU ¿NO ES ASÍ?- preguntó mientras acortaba más la distancia de la punta de la espada con respecto al cuello del hombre.

-Ya le he dicho que no…- respondió entre cortado

-No mientas, escuché tu conversación con el jefe…-

-El jefe es quien conoce al tal Naraku, ninguno de los otros tiene idea de quien es…-

-patrañas… crees que me vas a convencer con esas idioteces ¿Acaso quieres morir?- contestó frívola

Entonces sin querer Miroku partió una rama que se encontraba en el suelo, eso llamó la atención de Kagome y el bandido aprovechó para escapar.

-Miroku- murmuró esta asustada, como si la hubiesen pillado en una travesura

-Señorita Kagome, me debe usted muchas explicaciones- contestó este con una pequeña sonrisa

-Miroku, estas herido- dijo mientras se acercaba a él mientras trataba de examinar la herida.

-No es nada grave- comentó este- es sólo un rasguño- suspiró- en realidad lo que mas me llama la atención es la forma en la que tenias prisionero a tu secuestrador- Pronunció pícaro- ¿Cómo pudiste defenderte?

-No soy una niñita Miroku-

-No me vengas con eso, Ninguna mujer normal, al menos que yo conozca, podría poner aún hombre en el estado en el que se encontraba el bandido, a Inuyasha y a mí nos costó bastante luchar contra él, ¿cómo es posible que una indefensa mujer haya invertido el orden de las cosas? Además, ¿Le atacaste con su propia espada?

-Tal vez no soy una indefensa mujer- comentó

-Eso está más que claro… pero ¿Cómo?…- preguntó nuevamente

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar…-

-No pensaras dejarme con la curiosidad-

Entonces la voz de Inuyasha interrumpió su conversación

-Miroku para estar herido has luchado bastante bien, por un momento pensé que tendría que ayudarte…-

-En realidad…- Kagome le lanzó una mirada de suplica entonces el entendió que no quería que Inuyasha se enterase

-Que bueno que estas bien Kagome- dijo la esclava con un tono presuntuoso

-Si… claro…- contestó Kagome sin ánimos- Miroku debemos llevarte al campamento para curar tus heridas lo antes posible, no queremos que se contaminen-

-Es cierto Miroku- dijo el ambarino

-por aquí hay algunas plantas medicinales creo que podré hacerte una venda provisional mientras llegamos al campamento-

Mientras Kagome ayudaba a limpiar la herida de Miroku este le comentó:

-No creas que se me ha olvidado, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…-

-Lo sé y prometo aclararte todo pero no en este momento por favor, y menos delante de Inuyasha- le murmuró la chica

-Es tu esposo no deberías tener secretos con él- dijo buscándole tema de conversación

-Al parecer es él quien olvida que ambos estamos unidos en un lazo nupcial- comentó cortante

El regreso al campamento fue mucho más relajado, al llegar se encontraron con todo tal cual lo habían dejado. Algo que les extrañó bastante, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que pasaron.

Nadie articuló palabra en el transcurso del viaje, mucho menos al llegar al campamento; Inuyasha y Miroku se perdieron entre los esclavos que miraban incrédulo la herida del chico de los ojos azulados.

Kagome y Kikyo quedaron solas, ambas se lanzaron miradas fugases, y cada una se dirigió a lugares diferentes; después del susto que pasaron lo que menos querían era separarse del grupo así que se mantuvieron cerca.

A la mañana siguiente partieron muy tempranito, mucho antes de que el sol saliera, era obvio Inuyasha no pretendía darse el lujo de ser sorprendido 2 veces.

Una vez más la travesía comenzó solo que ahora era Inuyasha y Miroku quienes la acompañaban en el carruaje, como si un par de ojos no fueran molestos, tener 2 pares de ojos era terrible.

Además Miroku estaba muy cerca de descubrir su pequeño secreto, eso no le convenía para nada. Obviamente todo era culpa de Inuyasha, si él hubiese decidido salvarla a ella en vez de a su estúpida amante, ella no hubiese tenido que recurrir a esos métodos. La actitud del chico le demostró lo que siente por ella:

_Absolutamente nada_

Al menos podría haber disimulado, pero no, así era él, un completo idiota.

Trataba de esquivar sus miradas pero era realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que lo tenía al frente. Miroku en cambio se sobaba las manos y miraba hacia el piso, la situación era realmente incómoda.

-Gracias al cielo que están bien- comentó Inuyasha para romper el hielo

Miroku no reacciono a los comentarios de Inuyasha, en cambio Kagome enarcó una ceja.

-Digo, que no te ha pasado nada malo… y- decía con algo de desconfianza

-No necesito que me digas nada…- contestó seca la muchacha

-Estoy tratando de ser amable ¿no lo ves? – contestó sarcástico

-¿Amable?... debo recordar que por culpa de tu estupidez Miroku fue herido, además estuve apunto de morir en brazos de un mercenario que pretendía llevarme con Naraku…-

-¿Qué te querían llevar con quien?...- exclamo el ojidorado

-Eso no es lo que importa, el punto es que eres un idiota…- escupió la chica

-Yo estoy bien señorita Kagome, gracias por preocuparse por mi…- Dijo por lo bajo el ojiazul

-Hubiese preferido que te llevasen con Naraku, así me hubiese desecho de ti de una vez por todas- dijo ignorando el comentario anterior- Y no pretendas que dormiremos juntos por que primero muerto…

-Cretino… - la cara de la chica se puso roja de la ira- soy yo quien no te quiere ver ni en pintura

-Inuyasha por favor, no deberías decirle esas cosas a la señorita Kagome-

-Tu no te metas, no se ni por que rayos la rescataste, ahora debo cargar con este costal-

-¿Costal?... – dijo eufórica la pelinegra

-Si costal, además de malcriada ¿eres idiota?- dijo con burla

-idiota tu abuela- y le plantó senda cachetada que dejó al ojidorado viendo estrellitas, este estuvo un tiempo tocándose la mejilla, la cual marcaba por completo la pequeña mano de la muchacha.

Miroku se esperaba lo peor, ya que conocía a su primo desde hace mucho y sabía lo impulsivo que este podía llegar a ser.

-Eres una…- fue interrumpido

-Por favor, dejen de discutir, son personas adultas compórtense como tal- dijo con autoridad

-Ella me abofeteo…- dijo acusándola

-Tú tienes la culpa por faltarle los respetos a una dama- comentó el muchacho

-Eso sería cierto si ella fuese una dama…- contestó con rencor

Esta se dispuso a darle otra cachetada pero el ambarino tomó su muñeca en el momento justo.

-No volverás hacerlo- dijo con un tono pretencioso

-Inuyasha por favor…- comentó el ojiazul

La pareja de recién casados se miraban fijamente a los ojos, evidentemente el ambarino no dejó de apretar su muñeca ni un segundo.

Sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en una guerra de miradas; y poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

Miroku hizo sonar su garganta para advertir que aún seguía ahí, estos al darse cuenta se separaron inmediatamente, y por supuesto Inuyasha soltó por fin la muñeca de Kagome.

El resto del viaje no se dirigieron ni una palabra, indudablemente, ninguno quería causar más controversia.

Luego de tantos atrasos, por fin llegaron a su destino. Un sitio muy bonito, al menos eso daba a entender, era un poco más grande que Okinawa, y tal vez con el doble de habitantes.

Casa era una palabra muy pobre, Mansión tal vez sería la adecuada, para describir aquel caserón, lleno de muchos sirvientes; pocos creerían que fuese un lugar para vacacionar. Una decoración bastante extravagante. Algunas cabezas de animales colgaban en la pared algo que aterrorizó a Kagome, pero una extraña espada en el fondo de la habitación fue sin duda lo que se robó su atención.

Kikyo parecía bastante familiarizada, y rápidamente se perdió por los pasillos, en cambio Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku se encontraban en la sala de estar.

Sin previo aviso un hombre con cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, piel morena y una excelente pose, descendió por las escaleras con mucha gracia. Al llegar a la sala ensancho su sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos- comentó muy elegante, Inuyasha parecía estar hirviendo.

-¿Quien es este?- le murmuró a Miroku la joven

-Es Koga… el peor enemigo de Inuyasha…- dijo esto ultimo con algo de picardía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó malhumorado

-Mi tía Izayoi me ha enviado…-

-¿Tía?- se preguntó la pelinegra, entonces aquel extraño joven era otro primo de Inuyasha…

-¿Mi madre?, por que mi madre te enviaría aquí…-

-No lo sé, yo solo cumplo ordenes- dijo pícaro

-y tu molesto ¿verdad?- dijo sarcástico

El chico del cabello castaño se encogió de hombros, luego sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja de papel doblada…

-Esto te lo manda la tía Izayoi- dijo entregándole la carta a Inuyasha

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el ambarino

-supongo que una carta…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente

Inuyasha la abrió con algo de curiosidad…

_Querido Hijo…_

_En este momento debes estar muy molesto conmigo, pero lo hago por tu bien, te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti… He enviado a Koga para cerciorarme de que realmente lleves una vida de casado con Kagome; por que confío en que no querrás que él se entere que su matrimonio fue arreglado. Por otro lado, te envío esta carta, para informarte, que eres el nuevo dueño de esta casa, obviamente con tu esposa; es el regalo que tu padre y yo te damos para que comiences tu nueva vida._

_Quien te Ama_

_Tu Madre_

_Izayoi Taisho_

-Maldición… ¿Porqué mi madre me hace esto?- dijo mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo

-¿Debo presumir que esta bella doncella es tu esposa?- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y le daba un tierno beso que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Así es… aléjate de ella sarnoso…- dijo mientras le daba un empujón a su primo para apartarlo

-Soy Koga Taisho, pero tú preciosa, me puedes decir Lobito- dijo con mucha picardía

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi…- dijo apenada

-Kagome Taisho, ahora estas casada ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo con celos el ojidorado

-Tranquila querida, es obvio que aún no te has acostumbrado a llevar el apellido- comentó tranquilo el castaño

-Estamos muy cansados así que "mi" esposa y yo, subiremos a la habitación – dijo haciendo énfasis en mí

Se dispusieron a subir a las habitaciones, Inuyasha echaba humo por las orejas, mientras que Kagome reía por el comportamiento infantil de Inuyasha delante de aquel primo suyo.

Al llegar al pasillo Inuyasha se perdió entre una de las habitaciones y dejó a Kagome sola y algo pérdida, por suerte Kikyo la tomó por el brazo y la condujo a la que sería su habitación.

Al entrar se sorprendió, era muy grande, mucho más que su habitación de soltera. Cuando vio la cama no pudo evitar lanzarse en ella y abrazar las deliciosas almohadas que tanto había extrañado.

En cambio el ojidorado buscó el despacho de su padre, aunque ahora era su despacho, se sentó en la gran silla apoyó los codos del escritorio y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta y vio la silueta de su primo.

-¿Qué quieres?- levantó la cara para ver a su acompañante

-No me trates así, no es culpa mía que Koga esté aquí-

-Mi madre me tendió una muy grande- dijo con rabia

-Ya lo sé y me imagino por qué lo hizo…-

-Ella sabe que no pienso demostrarle a Koga que mi matrimonio con Kagome no sirve para nada… para eso lo envió aquí, para obligarme actuar como una pareja feliz de recién casados…-

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…-

-No pienso demostrarle nada a ese idiota, siempre ha querido superarme pero nunca ha podido, si se entera de mi matrimonio a la fuerza, entonces presumirá toda la vida, de que él si puede poseer un matrimonio perfecto.-

-Es realmente estúpido, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua…- dijo sentándose

-No es estupidez, tú no lo entenderías…- dijo con algo de nostalgia

-Aún así utilizar a la señorita Kagome, para fingir un buen matrimonio, es algo cruel-

-Esa zorra se merece eso y mucho más…- su tono fue de irritación

No se fijó en que momento se había quedado dormida, aún era de día, pero pronto anochecería. Vio a Kikyo salir del cuarto de baño.

-Su baño está listo señorita- dijo esta mientras salía de la habitación

Un baño… un rico y delicioso baño, después de tanto se merecía uno…

Lo más rápido que pudo se despojó de su molesta indumentaria, aunque se le hizo algo complicado, al menos no usaba el tormentoso corsé.

Luego de un refrescante baño salió enrollada en una toalla, con dirección al vestier. En ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, y casi no podía ver.

Pero para su sorpresa un hombre estaba acostado en su cama y además en ropa interior

**Continuaraaaahh!**

**E**spero y les guste el cap!

**T**raté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude,

Pero se me hace muy difícil…

**X**fa espero sus **reviews****!**

Eso me anima a escribiiiirr!

**B**iiee

ATT:

**Darkis-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso ya lo saben!_

_¡Pero la historia es completamente y sin lugar a dudas, de mi pertenencia!_

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.7**

Definitivamente, esa era la gota que rebozaba el vaso, hasta aquí llegó la paciencia de la pelinegra, no podría soportar ni una más…

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI CAMA? Y MEDIO DESNUDO- Le gritó la chica

-¿No es obvio? Estoy descansando…- digo cómodo

-Estas en "mi" cama y en "mi" habitación- dijo haciendo énfasis en ambos "mi".

-Dirás… nuestra cama, nuestra habitación… estamos casados ¿lo recuerdas?-

- desde el primer momento dejaste claro que no querías nada conmigo- escupió con rabia

-Y aún no lo quiero, pero la situación me ha llevado a tomar medidas desesperadas-

-¿medidas desesperadas?... ¿que podría ser tan importante, como para que dejaras a un lado tu orgullo y compartieras cuarto conmigo?- dijo sarcástica

-Eso no es tu problema…- contestó exasperado, la chica le había puesto el dedo en la yaga

-Claro que es mi problema… soy yo quien sale afectada…-

-Te di mi palabra… dije que no te tocaría y pienso cumplirlo…- dijo volteando la cara para que la chica no viera su sonrojo

Esta recordó que aún seguía casi desnuda delante de sus ojos, y un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas…

Las palabras del chico volvieron a su mente:

_-Si lo que realmente te aterra es el sexo… no tienes nada que temer, no tengo previsto tocarte, como ya te he dicho solo me he caso por obligación, así que déjate de estupideces y prepara tus maletas-_

Esas palabras salieron de su boca justo antes de comenzar el larguísimo viaje, ¿habría cambiado de opinión para este entonces?

Aparentemente no, pero ¿realmente era seguro confiar en él? Eso debería pasar a segundo plano pues, el momento era el ahora, y ahora estaba delante de Inuyasha como dios la trajo al mundo.

-eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo con algo de dudas…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó travieso

-No deberías estar aquí…- dijo nuevamente

-Es una orden de mi padre, nadie debe enterarse de nuestro matrimonio arreglado, en especial Naraku… Pues destruiría el factor sorpresa; además, es un secreto entre familia… y no pienso permitir que Koga lo sepa, así que tu y yo somos una feliz pareja de recién casados, hasta que el "sarnoso" se largue…-dijo bastante exasperado

-Koga es tu primo, parte de tu familia…- comentó la chica

-Ese bastardo jamás será familia mía… no es más que un sarnoso que quiere aprovecharse del apellido Taisho…-

-Déjate de necedades… ¿porqué Miroku puede saberlo y Koga no?- preguntó estresada por la actitud del chico

-Miroku y Koga son diferentes, y si tanto te gusta… vete y revuélcate con él…- gritó extremadamente enojado, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la chica

-No pienso revolcarme con nadie y mucho menos con tu primo… - la estaba haciendo enojar más de la cuenta

-¿Segura? A mi me pareció otra cosa…- dijo con un tono irritante

-Pues no es así… y deja de desviarte del tema… el punto es que es mi cuarto y quiero que te largues…-

-Ya te dije que no… Maldición ¿Por qué eres tan necia?-

-El único necio aquí eres tú…-

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra

Algo en su mente quería decirle que no… pero obviamente le diría que sí…

-Claro que quiero que te vayas- comentó con dudas…

-Lo siento… princesita pero esta noche gano yo…- comentó

-Aléjate- dijo dándole un empujón en el pecho pero este no se movió ni un centímetro

Al contrario, acercó más su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, la sujetó por la cintura.

Estaba en completo estado de shock, no se movía, no respiraba, ni si quiera pensaba con claridad, lo tenía tan cerca, sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no se podía mover…

_Su primer beso…_

Jamás había besado a ningún otro hombre, y estaba realmente aterrada, no sabía si corresponder o pegarle una buena cachetada, este le sujetaba tan fuerte de la cintura, que sus cuerpos se pegaron demasiado, sintió que la pequeña toalla quería resbalarse entonces trató de empujarlo, pero el parecía distraído en otra cosa…

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, lo vio algo molesto, tal vez por que no le había correspondido como se debe, pero no iba a demostrarle nada más que la ira que la quemaba por dentro.

Optó por la segunda opción y le abofeteó, este no dijo nada al momento, pero después de un eterno minuto, pudo ver los ojos llenos de ira del chico.

-Eres una maldita zorra…- le dijo

-Eres tú quien me ha besado a la fuerza- contestó

-Y debo decir que fue el peor beso de mi vida… pero ya entiendo todo…- la agarró fuertemente por la nuca

-Suéltame, me lastimas- gimió la chica

-Te acostarías con cualquiera menos conmigo ¿no es cierto?- el enojo era notable

-¿Acaso piensas obligarme?- contestó aterrada por la respuesta del muchacho

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer… No eres la única mujer en mi vida… no te creas importante…- comentó presuntuoso-Donde una me rechaza, cien más me desean…- dijo con un tono bastante ronco que hizo estremecer aún más a la pelinegra- además no me pierdo de gran cosa… - dijo observándola de arriba a bajo

La soltó del agarre de una forma brusca que le hizo caer.

-Además no eres mi tipo, más bien el de mi primo Koga, a él si les gustan las prostitutas…- escupió con veneno, le "echó" una mirada fulminante y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

La pelinegra rompió en llanto, la había tratado como a la propia basura, la había humillado; se sentía tan miserable, el día que siempre imaginó como un día especial, se había vuelto la propia pesadilla…

Se vistió con el ánimo por los suelos, sólo por que tenía que bajar a la cena… Se puso un vestido de color rosa, no muy revelador, pues ahora era una señora "casada".

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con Miroku y Koga.

-Buenas noches- comentó con cortesía a lo cual los chicos contestaron igual; lo que le llamaba la atención era la ausencia de su esposo.- ¿Han visto a Inuyasha?- preguntó con dudas…

-Él… está indispuesto- comentó con dudas…

-¿indispuesto?- se preguntó

-al parecer está algo cansado por el viaje- comentó el ojiazul

La cena se llevó a cabo sin ninguna eventualidad… Nadie pronunció palabra alguna en el resto de esta; Al terminar cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes…

Kagome se dirigía a su habitación, cuando le pareció escuchar un extraño ruido al final del pasillo. Caminó con algo de dudas, el fuerte estruendo provino de la habitación más alejada, con mucha curiosidad puso su oído en la puerta.

-Inu-Ya-sha… Te… A-amo- reconoció esa voz al instante era Kikyo y por lo agitado que se escuchaba, ella e Inuyasha, estarían… No quiso pensar en eso

Escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas, y el sonido de dos bocas devorándose; se apartó rápidamente de la puerta… se quedó frente de ella imaginando lo que su esposo y la esclava podrían estar haciendo al otro lado de esta…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas nuevamente… Se sentía tonta, él la había besado solo para acostarse con ella, pero al ver que no tenia oportunidad, buscó a la esclava que siempre estaría dispuesta para él…

Corrió a través del pasillo, que parecía haberse hecho más largo, hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Señorita Kagome ¿está bien?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Miroku… perdona yo…- trató de esconder la cara para que no viera las lágrimas que habían aflorado en esta

-¿Está usted bien?- le preguntó de nuevo

-si, no ha sido nada grave…-

-No me refería al golpe, ¿Porqué esta llorando? – trató de sacarle información

-Y-Yo…- comentó dudosa

-¿Inuyasha le ha hecho algo?- preguntó aún más preocupado

-No… es que estoy algo melancólica, es todo…-

-¿melancólica?- preguntó extrañado

-Si… tengo algo de sueño… me voy a mi habitación… hasta mañana Miroku…- entró a su habitación antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar

Obviamente él no era ningún tonto, y sabía de antemano que algo malo sucedía con su primo, pero no quería incordiar más a Kagome, así que de momento dejó que las cosas se quedaran tal como estaban.

Kagome en cambio, pasó la noche en vela, algunas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos de vez en cuando. Melancolía, era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Quería matarlos…_

Deseaba acabar con ellos, pero no era lo suficientemente malvada, como para hacer tal cosa…

Lo que más le dolía era la actitud del chico, tan molesta, tan llena de odio, como si sólo quisiera aprovecharse de ella, ¿Acaso no recordaba que ambos fueron obligados a este matrimonio?, seguro no lo recordaba por que hacía todo para complicar las cosas…

La posibilidad de escapar pasó por su cabeza… Pero no dejaría que Naraku se apoderara de lo que no le pertenecía y Okinawa no era suya… Necesitaba la ayuda de la familia de Inuyasha, si escapaba estos podrían abandonarlos, y no podía dejar a su familia a la deriva.

_Venganza…_

Sólo eso necesitaba, vengarse de quien la había humillado, y lo iba a hacer, lo haría… Sacrificaría hasta su virginidad, para vengarse de ese imbécil…

Era capaz de todo por ver a Inuyasha Taisho, pidiéndole perdón por todas las veces que la menospreció…

Había hecho mal, lo sabía… Pero fue algo que no pudo evitar, la ira se apoderó de su ser… La había maltratado, la había insultado, y utilizó a la esclava para descargar el deseo que sentía hacia su nueva esposa…

_La deseaba…_

Como jamás había deseado a una mujer, el sentir sus labios, al tocar sus caderas, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo; reprimir sus instintos había resultado peor, terminó acostándose con quien no quería…

Había pasado la noche en vela, en la cama de la esclava, arrepintiéndose de la manera infantil en la que había actuado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos… Lo hecho estaba hecho…

_Ella lo odiaba…_

Era lo más seguro… por la forma en que la trató, pero no pudo contener la rabia que le carcomía al saber que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos, ni si quiera le había correspondido el maldito beso…

Entonces recordó que su matrimonio no era más que apariencias… Un disfraz que su padre usaba para quedar bien ante la sociedad… Una tapadera, solo eso… Olvidarse de ella era lo mejor… Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía que convivir con ella durante el resto de su vida?... Era algo que tenía que soportar…

No supo en que momento comenzó a verla como mujer, en vez de a una niña, su silueta le había incitado hacer algo que jamás hubiese hecho…

_¿Era solo deseo o algo más?..._

No lo sabía con certeza, el tiempo era quien podía responder esa pregunta, aún así, no confiaba en que sus sentimientos hacia ella hubiesen cambiado; la odiaba, por que no pudo tener una relación con Kikyo debido a su forzado matrimonio, la detestaba, por su comportamiento tan infantil y estúpido, pero la deseaba por su cuerpo escultural, por su cara de inocencia…

Algo en ella le llamaba la atención y no sabía que era… Pero se propuso olvidarse de aquel beso, tan simple como si no hubiese pasado, y seguiría su vida con la esclava, que era quien realmente lo valoraba…

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una larguísima noche, Desayunaron en el comedor, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, algo que se estaba volviendo realmente incómodo…

Después del "desayuno", Kagome se dispuso a conocer la casa… le llamaba mucho la atención…

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con una viejecita, que parecía ser la encargada de todo, pues daba bastantes órdenes.

-Vamos Kagura; el señor Inuyasha necesita que subas esa ropa a su habitación- dijo haciendo señas a la sesta con ropa que se encontraba en el suelo- Kikyo ve al huerto a buscar vegetales para el almuerzo…

Estaba impresionada, ¿Cómo una señora tan mayor podría ser la encargada de todo?, no pudo evitar recordar a su nana Kaede…

-Buenas…- comentó para llamar la atención de la señora…

-Buenos días… ¿Tu eres…?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad

-Soy Kagome…-

-¿Kagome?... Eres la esposa de mi niño Inuyasha… Mucho gusto mi niña…- comentó mientras la abrazaba

Kagome estaba bastante extrañada por la actitud de la viejecita…

-perdona- dijo mientras se separaba… - Me han hablado mucho de ti, pero no había tenido el privilegio de conocerte- Contestó con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Midoriko

-Usted parece querer mucho a Inuyasha- comentó la pelinegra para sacar algo de conversación

-Por supuesto, lo conozco desde que era un recién nacido…- contestó con orgullo

-Si, y me criaste y bla, bla, bla… ¿Tienes que contarle esa historia a todo el mundo?- contestó el ambarino con sarcasmo mientras entraba en la habitación

-Ella no es cualquier persona, es tu esposa… No seas grosero…- contestó con algo de enojo la mujer

-Como quieras nana- dijo para no buscarle la lengua- Necesito hablar contigo- refiriéndose a la pelinegra

-¿conmigo?- preguntó extrañada

-Si contigo- dijo con molestia- Nana necesito que prepares todo, esta noche tenemos un baile de bienvenida

-¿En serio? Que emocionante…- dijo la mujer con los ojos brillosos

-Si Mioga nos ha invitado- dijo con algo de picardía hacia la señora-Vamos a la habitación- dijo con tono autoritario hacia la pelinegra

Ella simplemente le siguió… Llegaron a la habitación donde Kagome había pasado la noche, sobre la cama había una extraña caja…

-Es un vestido… Lo compré para ti, para que te veas presentable en la fiesta de esta noche…- comentó sin muchos ánimos

-No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta…- comentó molesta la muchacha sin ni siquiera ver lo que contenía la caja

-No quieres comenzar de nuevo verdad…- contestó al borde de perder la paciencia

-Simplemente dije que no iré a ninguna fiesta…- confirmó

-Es una fiesta de bienvenida, en honor a nosotros, los 2 -explicó el ambarino

-Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta y menos contigo-

-Lo siento por ti pero es tu deber como esposa-

-No recuerdo haber firmado nada que dijese eso- dijo sarcástica

-¡Maldición!- exclamó- Por una maldita vez puedes dejar de ser malcriada y hacer lo que te dicen-

Ella no contestó, agachó la mirada para no verlo a los ojos, no quería llorar nuevamente…

-CONTÉSTAME- le gritó

-No me grites- le contestó con coraje-

-Es mejor para ti, que vayas al baile y te comportes como una señorita decente, realmente no quieres conocerme por las malas Higurashi- le comentó presuntuoso y con mucha ira.

-Ni tu a mí- le contestó con rebeldía

Él le lanzó una mirada frívola y salió de la habitación dando un portazo…

Ella solo pensaba la forma de vengarse del muchacho, pero tendría que ir a la supuesta fiesta, aún en contra de su propia voluntad.

**Continuaraahhh!**

**A**ki les dejo un new cap d Mas Q apariencias! Espero sus comentarios con mucho entusiasmo! Con respecto a lo del Lemon! Es un tema delicado, y por ahora no creo Q vaya a colocarlo, ya que la situación amorosa de Inu&Kag no esta muy bien Q digamos, XD, pero no se impacienten, por que de que vendrá, vendrá…!

**C**on mucho cariño

**D**arkis-chan


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.8**

_La estúpida fiesta…_

Para completar su tormentoso matrimonio, debía presentarse ante la sociedad como la esposa perfecta. Estaba harta, quería venganza y la quería lo antes posible pero ¿Cómo?, debía pensar y debía hacerlo rápido; su orgullo estaba en juego.

Con mucha curiosidad se acercó a la caja blanca que reposaba en su cama, la destapó y sacó su contenido.

_Un extravagante vestido rojo…_

Jamás había usado un color tan fuerte, normalmente sus vestidos eran de colores pasteles, pero ese rojo era tan intenso, con solo mirarlo pensaba en sangre…

Además de rojo, tenía un corsé, una prenda que a su parecer era innecesaria; sólo la había usado una vez, en su boda, pero definitivamente no le quedó ganas de usarlo de nuevo; también poseía un estrambótico armador que hacía ver el vestido más grande de lo que era.

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, habían tocado la puerta. Dio la autorización para que la persona pasara.

─Buenas, señorita Kagome ─.Comentó la esclava

─Kikyo, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ─ preguntó sin muchos ánimos

─Me ha enviado Midoriko, desea que le ayude a prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche ─ Kagome enarcó una ceja

─¿Tu vas a ir?

─Por supuesto que no ─ comentó con algo de molestia

─¿Debo arreglarme ahora? ─ preguntó con mucho fastidio

─Es lo más conveniente; si no quiere que se le haga tarde.

─Está bien ─comentó sin muchos ánimos

Al terminar, se miró en el espejo de su tocador, para fijarse que el vestido era mucho peor de lo que ella imaginaba.

Dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y se veía claramente el nacimiento de sus senos, además su cintura se veía bastante estrecha, mucho más de lo normal; estaba aturdida, no parecía ella, de eso estaba segura, quería matarlo, él había hecho eso.

_Era su manera de Vengarse…_

Quería dejarla en ridículo, pero ella no lo permitiría, no de nuevo, no se burlaría de ella otra vez…

─Kikyo dile a tu amo que no iré a la fiestecita con este vestido ─ comentó tratando de no sonar alterada ya que la esclava no tenía la culpa.

─Pero… Señorita Kagome ─comentó la esclava bastante aterrada─, no puedo decirle al amo que… ─fue interrumpida.

─Dile, y si tiene algo que comentar entonces que venga a hablar conmigo ─comentó como ultimátum.

La esclava enarcó ambas cejas, pero se retiró sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Evidentemente en menos de un minuto el ojidorado estaba entrando en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

─El vestido te queda perfecto ─mencionó sarcástico─, Pareces una… ─Kagome lo interrumpió.

─Ni te atrevas a decirlo… ─comentó bastante molesta.

─Combina a la perfección contigo ─respondió arrogante.

─Eres un imbécil ─comentó con odio─; Ni pienses que voy a ir a la fiesta vestida así.

─En realidad es el único vestido que tienes y es el que vas a usar ─ comentó igual que la pelinegra.

─Puedo usar uno de mis vestidos.

─Ni pensarlo, pueden confundirte con una mucama ─comentó presuntuoso.

─Entonces ¿para qué me compraste esto? ─dijo señalando la prenda.

─Es un vestido muy fino, además de caro; deberías ser más agradecida ─una sonrisa sátira se asomó en su rostro.

─¿Agradecida?, no seas ridículo ─su paciencia estaba por acabarse

─Definitivamente es imposible conversar contigo de una manera decente ─aseguró el ojidorado algo irritado.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba, no le dirigió ninguna otra palabra.

─No seas tan malcriada ─quería hacerla enojar─; Ya es la hora de marcharnos─ comentó mientras le ofrecía su brazo en un gesto de amabilidad.

Kagome estaba que echaba humo por las orejas; pasó por su lado ignorando su gesto caballeroso, si él quería que luciese como una ramera, entonces se convertiría en una…

_No podía dejar de sentirse como un ganador_

Kagome lucía muy bonita con ese vestido, aunque a él le costaba admitirlo, no era tan revelador como ella pensaba, tenía un pequeño descote entre sus senos que resultaba agradable más que obsceno; además el rojo resaltaba más su color de piel que era bastante pálida.

Le parecía muy divertido enojar a la muchacha, y lo del vestido se le había ocurrido como venganza por su altanería y desprecio; ya que estuvo observándola y se percató en su forma de vestir, que le pareció algo anticuada y bastante recatada para una mujer de su edad.

En el carruaje ambos se lanzaban miradas, aunque las de Kagome eran más de odio que de amistad; en cambio Inuyasha estaba orgulloso por su trabajo, y miraba a la chica de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que estaba bien hecho.

─¿Porqué Koga, Miroku y la señora Midoriko no nos acompañan? ─preguntó la chica sin quitar el ceño fruncido

─Si lo hacen, vienen en un carruaje detrás de nosotros ─comentó sonriente

─¿Era necesario que viniesen en otro carruaje? ─preguntó algo molesta

─No ─respondió sin importancia ─, se me antojó estar solo con mi esposa ¿Algún problema con eso? ─ella sólo soltó un bufido, mientras él se reía aún más.

Al llegar a la ceremonia la pareja era el centro de atención, evidentemente: eran los invitados de honor; no había nadie en el pueblo que no comentara la pérdida de un buen partido como Inuyasha Taisho.

─Parece que esperan algo de nosotros ─comentó la chica en un susurro a su marido.

─¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ─le preguntó incrédulo y de la misma forma en que lo hizo la chica.

─No ─contestó sin vacilar.

─Quieren que bailemos; es un baile, por tanto, hay que bailar ─comentó como si fuese lo más evidente.

─Pero… No soy muy buena bailarina ─dijo Kagome algo dudosa.

─Tampoco yo.

─Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ─preguntó por fin.

─Bailar; algo rápido, sencillo, para que dejen de mirarnos así.

Tanto la pelinegra como el ojidorado cedieron a la presión visual. Un baile rápido, sin mucho acercamiento, bajó un poco la guardia de los curiosos que esperaban ansiosos el gran momento.

Ambos se separaron al instante de terminar la pieza musical; Inuyasha se dirigió hacia un grupo de hombres de mediana edad que conversaban en una esquina del salón. En cambio la muchacha se quedó sola unos minutos, hasta que una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, se acercó a conversar con ella:

─¡Vaya!, Kagome Higurashi, ¿no es así? ─preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─Así es, pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?, si yo no sé el tuyo ─Kagome observó anonadada a la mujer que lucía un vestido muy parecido al suyo, salvo que de color verde.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era la única que vestía de esa manera tan obscena, se avergonzó de todas las cosas que le había dicho a Inuyasha, ya que en la zona parecía ser bastante normal ese tipo de indumentaria, sin embargo recordó que él le había seguido la corriente, se había burlado nuevamente. Sólo la voz de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos.

─Eres muy famosa por estos lares ─comentó con esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a ser empalagosa─. Eres la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, no sabes cuantas desearían estar en tu lugar.

─No sabía que ser la esposa de un Taisho fuese tal honor.

─Más que un honor, es una gran hazaña ─aquella sonrisa empezaba a desaparecer─. Mi nombre es Ayame Tomoeda, y conozco al joven Taisho desde que usaba pañales, jamás pensé que lo vería casado, pero usted lo ha logrado.

Kagome estaba aturdida, aquella mujer le estaba soltando tanta información, y ni siquiera la conocía.

─He venido aquí a pedirle el secreto, ya que yo también quiero desposarme, pero no consigo atrapar a ninguno ─ dijo la mujer mientras trataba de ser simpática.

─No tengo mucho que decirle señorita Ayame ─ le comentó Kagome

─ Aún no puedo entender, como Inuyasha se casó en tan poco tiempo; si él estuvo aquí hace unos meses y nunca anunció su compromiso ─lo dijo más como una reflexión.

─Fue amor a primera vista, nos conocimos hace poco pero de inmediato supimos que éramos el uno para el otro ─defendió la chica que se estaba enfadando por la osada manera de conversar que sostenía la pelirroja.

─¿Inuyasha enamorado?, eso me gustaría verlo ─sonrió sarcástica, algo que enfureció aún más a la pelinegra.

─Parece tenerle mucha confianza ─comentó la chica refiriéndose a la forma en que llamó a su marido.

─Ya le he dicho que lo conozco desde muy pequeño ─recordó la chica de ojos verdes.

Entonces la conversación fue interrumpida.

─Buenas noches señoritas ─ambas respondieron con una reverencia─. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría conversar con la señorita Higurashi.

─Dirá usted la señora Taisho─ corrigió con una risa sátira la muchacha de las esmeraldas.

─Perdone, no sabía que fuese ahora la señora Taisho ─comentó el joven de cabello castaño.

─Bueno yo me marcho. Hasta pronto señora Taisho ─hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida y se alejó del lugar.

─Estas hermosa Kagome ─le comentó aquel hombre.

─No deberías estar aquí ─respondió cortante─ ahora soy una mujer casada.

─Tú deberías estar casada conmigo ─recordó con dolor.

─Pero no lo estoy; lo nuestro se terminó mucho antes de que comenzara.

─Tienes una esposa muy hermosa ─alabó el anciano.

─No es para tanto Mioga ─dijo con fastidio.

─Por supuesto que sí, nunca pensé que te casarías, y mucho menos con una señorita tan decente, como lo es tu señora esposa ─respondió el viejito─ aunque no parecen llevarse muy bien, ¿porqué no estás bailando con ella?

─Lo que sucede entre Kagome y yo es… Complicado ─respondió el chico; entonces se percato de lo embobado que se encontraba el hombre.

─Midoriko está muy hermosa esta noche ─comentó mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la mujer que se encontraba entre un grupo de señoras de su edad.

─No entiendo porque no te le declaras de una vez.

─Me lo dice el joven que se la pasa expresando sentimientos en cada esquina ─dijo sarcástico.

─No me parece gracioso.

─A mí tampoco ─comentó con una sonrisa burlona ─En vez de estar aquí dándole consejos a este viejo, deberías estar con tu esposa que está charlando muy amenamente con un caballero que nunca había visto.

El chico rápidamente enfocó sus orbes dorados en la planta de arriba, divisó la situación que su amigo había descrito, decidió poner manos a la obra y averiguar que tramaba su esposa.

─Kagome, tanto tú como yo sabemos que tu matrimonio fue obligado, no insistas en mentirme.

─Si fue o no fue, ya no importa. Hoyo vete por favor ─le suplicó la chica una vez más.

─No Kagome. Nos escaparemos juntos, yo te ayudaré a salir de esto, tú no mereces esta vida, necesitas a alguien que te ame de verdad, como lo hago yo.

Kagome quería matarlo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido armarle semejante cantaleta en medio de la fiesta?; estaba aterrada, lo que menos quería era que Inuyasha la consiguiera hablando con Akitoki, y mucho menos si este le estaba ofreciendo escapar.

─Hoyo vete de una vez, no pienso escaparme contigo ─comentó desesperada─ .Si mi esposo te ve, te va a matar.

─Ese imbécil te tiene amenazada, ¿no es verdad?─ preguntó con molestia.

─No es lo que tú piensas.

─Buenas noches ─La voz del ojidorado le erizó todo el cuerpo a la muchacha.

El castaño contestó al saludo con algo de hipocresía e indiferencia, estaba al tanto de que aquel hombre era quien le había robado a su dulce princesa.

─Inuyasha, yo… ─comentó nerviosa.

─Querida; parece que has encontrado a un compañero de plática y he venido a conocerlo ─explicó con una sonrisa sátira─, y ustedes ¿ya se conocían? ─Una pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde el momento en que los vio juntos.

─Si/No ─respondieron al unísono el castaño y la pelinegra.

El ojidorado frunció el ceño al instante, Kagome comenzó a temblar, y antes de que el castaño contestara, decidió:

_tomar al toro por los cuernos_

─Hoyo es nativo de Okinawa, y es parte de una de las familias fundadoras ─explicó tratando de mantener la compostura.

─Así que, Okinawense ─comentó con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba─. No esperaba encontrar a alguien como usted en esta velada.

─Yo tampoco ─aclaró Kagome─ Pero el señor Hoyo me ha contado que pasaba por la zona, se ha enterado de la pequeña fiesta, y decidió pasarse por acá.

─Sea bien recibido entonces ─dijo tratando de ser cortés.

─Tranquilo, no hace falta, de todas formas ya iba de salida.

Sabía que con el marido allí no iba a lograr gran cosa, y convencer a Kagome no le estaba resultando tan fácil como se lo había imaginado, decidió marcharse y dejar aquel asunto pendiente, al menos por el momento.

A diferencia del castaño, el ojidorado no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de su esposa, y no le había agradado demasiado que estuviera sola conversando con ese hombre al que no conocía.

─Una mujer casada no debe estar conversando a solas con un hombre soltero, ¿acaso no lo sabes? ─comentó irritado demostrando por fin su verdadero humor.

─Un hombre casado no debe dejar sola a su esposa en una reunión donde no conoce a nadie, ¿acaso no lo sabes? ─respondió con una sonrisa sátira.

Él simplemente soltó un resoplido, ella en cambio rió internamente mientras se alejaba del lugar. Evidentemente fue seguida por su marido.

Luego de llegar a la planta de abajo, Inuyasha tomó por el brazo a Kagome y le murmuró:

─Si no quieres estar sola, quédate con Mido entonces ─la soltó y se dirigió al grupo de caballeros que se encontraban bebiendo y charlando en una esquina del salón.

Ella se acercó hasta la señora con el ceño fruncido, esta la separó del grupo para tratar de distraerla un poco.

─¿Qué te ha sucedido?, mi niña ─preguntó de una forma maternal.

─Es su Inuyasha, parece que vive para molestarme ─le dijo mientras agarraba una copa de una bandeja de un mesero que pasaba casualmente por ahí.

─¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? ─preguntó la viejita tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Kagome respiró hondo y de una sola vez se tomó toda la bebía que la copa poseía.

Comenzó a contarle el pequeño suceso entre Hoyo, ella y su esposo, por supuesto, excluyendo la parte en la que Hoyo le pedía que huyeran juntos; y sin dejar de tomarse una copa cada vez que el mesero pasaba cerca suyo.

─Mi niña, no es bien visto que una mujer como usted ingiera tanta bebida ─comentó más como un consejo que como un reproche.

─S sabes Kaede… ─comentó mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

─Soy Midoriko, señorita Kagome.

─E-es casi lo mismo ─comentó con una sonrisa─. E-estoy harta de que m─me digan cómo comportarme, como vestir e incluso cuanto debo t─tomar.

─No se ve muy bien ─le dijo preocupada.

─E─e─estoy perfectamente ─Era evidente que no lo estaba, así que la anciana decidió llamar al joven Miroku, que extrañamente estaba con un montón de chicas solteras.

─Mido, ¿Por qué has dejado que beba hasta tal punto? ─preguntó preocupado el ojiazul.

─No ha bebido tanto, tal vez cuatro o cinco copas ─respondió extrañada.

─Parece que no está acostumbrada a la bebida ─dijo el pelinegro, al ver que la chica se tambaleaba ─. Hay que avisarle a Inuyasha.

─Lo conozco, va a enfadarse, pero si no hay otra manera ─echó un pequeño suspiro─ Tráelo.

En menos de un minuto estaba Miroku de vuelta con su primo.

─¿Q─qué es lo que ha hecho la m─mujercita esta?- preguntó en forma de reclamo.

─¡No puede ser!, Inuyasha has estado bebiendo también ─le comentó en forma de reprimenda.

─M-mido, p-por favor deja de andar regañándome ─se encontraba en el mismo estado que Kagome.

─Inuyasha ha estado bebiendo desde temprano, le he dicho que es malo, pero no me ha hecho caso─ comentó el mujeriego, mientras se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa sátira.

─Miroku nadie va a creerte eso ─le comentó Mido.

Él simplemente sonrió.

Midoriko decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa; se despidió de algunas amigas y trató de ser cautelosa al momento de salir de la fiesta, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara del estado de los recién casados. El joven Koga se ofreció a ayudar a Kagome mientras que Miroku se encargó de su primo.

Al llegar a la casa ambos insistieron en subir solos, evidentemente no se les hizo nada sencillo debido a las escaleras y a la bebida que tenían en sus cuerpos.

Kagome fue la primera en llegar, se lanzó de un solo golpe a la cama sin mirar atrás, ni percatarse en la presencia que había en su cuarto.

─Buenas noches señorita, estoy aquí para ayudarla a desvestirse. ─comentó la esclava muy amablemente.

─Tranquila Kikyo, seré yo quien la ayude ─La voz varonil hizo estremecer a la esclava.

─Como usted diga ─respondió por lo bajo y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

─¿Qué intentas Taisho? ─preguntó la mujer tratando de sonar calmada aunque todo le daba vueltas.

─Reclamar lo que me pertenece ─respondió seductor.

─¿Y─y eso sería? ─preguntó algo nerviosa.

─Tú… ─respondió con una sonrisa bastante macabra.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Hola, ¡queridos lectores!. Perdonen el tiempo sin publicar, pero he estado bastante ocupada con la universidad, sin embargo espero traerles el próximo capítulo pronto.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, he estado tratando de mejorar mi escritura de fics, eso es otra razón por la cual no había publicado. Me he inscrito en la página de **"Los Malos fics y sus autores"** y me he estado preparando para presentarles un mejor trabajo. Realmente espero que se pueda observar la diferencia entre un capítulo y otro, y en eso incluyo la implementación del guión largo (─) que es el correcto para expresar los diálogos.

**Iitzel:** _de verdad espero y puedas disculparme, no he querido ser grosera al no dejar capis, simplemente he estado trabajando en la mejora del mismo. No pienso dejar mi fic y mucho menos ahora que está empezando a ganar popularidad; si algún día decidiera dejarlo, me tomaría la molestia de informarles._

Sin más que agregar por ahora, se despide.

**Darkis-chan.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos. _

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.9**

Verlo allí de pié mirándola como si quisiese devorarla la estaba matando, además debía agregar el dolor de cabeza y el estúpido vestido que la tenía incómoda.

—¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?— preguntó pícaro.

—Ese no es problema tuyo— respondió seca.

El comenzó a acercarse, ella se puso más fría de lo normal, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran más calientes decidió hacerle frente al ambarino.

Se levantó de la cama de un sopetón; al principio lo dejó impresionado, pero sin mucho aviso volvió a su anterior comportamiento.

—No te haré daño, lo prometo —sonrió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de ira y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando él la tomó del brazo.

—Suéltame —respondió rápidamente a su agarre.

La miró y antes de que pudiese reaccionar la jaló hacia él, sus cuerpos quedaron frente a frente, las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a agitarse.

—Tranquila —comentó—; no muerdo, a veces.

—Suéltame —repitió.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero soltarte? —comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la pelinegra.

—No me busques Taisho —amenazó.

Ignoró su comentario y presionó sus labios con los de la chica. Soltó el agarre del brazo, y dirigió su mano a la nuca de la muchacha con la única intención de intensificar el "beso".

Posó su mano libre en las caderas de la pelinegra, y comenzó a masajearlas suavemente, la chica soltó un suspiro que el aprovecho para adentrar su escurridiza lengua.

Al sentir el contacto íntimo fue inevitable el gemido doble. Kagome estaba completamente aterrada, jamás había experimentado sensaciones tan extrañas y exquisitas.

Inuyasha por su lado, estaba fascinado con la boca de la pelinegra. El deseo comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte en su interior, debía pasar al siguiente nivel o sus sentidos estallarían.

Llevó sus manos a los hombros de su acompañante, y lentamente comenzó a masajearlos; por supuesto, sin separar ni un centímetro sus bocas. El chico no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que comenzó a deslizar lentamente los tirantes del vestido de la chica; pero antes de dejar completamente al descubierto sus hombros, esta le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna. El chico echó un gemido de dolor y cayó arrodillado en el frío suelo.

—¿Q-qué demonios hiciste?, perra —le comentó gimiendo.

—T-te he advertido —comentó algo acelerada mientras colocaba en su lugar los tirantes de su vestido—. No vuelvas a intentar una estupidez como esa—le amenazó.

—He tratado de ser amable y lo has echado a perder —comentó irritado.

—Lo que has hecho no ha sido nada amable, al contrario, ha sido muy grosero —respondió cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Porqué no terminas de admitirlo, te ha gustado, no puedes negarlo —le contestó pícaro mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

—No pienso admitir nada —le miró desafiante—; no deberías especular tanto sobre mí.

Él sonrió, y volvió acercarse a ella.

—No son especulaciones, y te lo pienso demostrar —le mencionó mientras acariciaba una hebra de su cabellera azabache.

Y en menos de un segundo, estaba besándola nuevamente.

Deslizó sus manos a la espalda de la chica, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su vestido. Así mismo desató la cinta que estaba atada a su cintura como parte de la decoración; debido a esto, la porción superior del vestido cedió lentamente dejando al descubierto un poco de sus senos y el corsé de color rosa que había usado para delinear aún más su figura.

—Odio el corsé — mencionó como un murmullo en el oído de la azabache— .Es tan difícil quitarlo.

—Es tu culpa, por obligarme a usarlo— le comentó traviesa.

—Lo sé, ahora me arrepiento— y rápidamente retomó sus labios.

Ella sonrió internamente, estaba embelesada con las caricias que el ojidorado le ofrecía, a tal punto que comenzó a dejarse llevar por él mientras trataba de corresponderle.

Posó sus manos en la chaqueta del chico y comenzó a desabrocharla, antes de que pudiese reaccionar él la estaba ayudando y la prenda fue a parar al suelo. Luego repitió la acción con su camisa dejando al descubierto el torso del muchacho.

El chico de mirada ambarina posicionó sus manos en las caderas de la pelinegra, jaló el resto del vestido y este cayó al suelo. Acto seguido Kagome lo recogió del suelo para tapar su busto, su corsé, y ahora la enagua que había quedado al descubierto al haber descendido el resto de su indumentaria.

—No te cubras. Eres hermosa — mencionó ronco.

—E-estas llegando demasiado lejos — le dijo nerviosa.

—Esto no es nada comparado con lo que quiero hacerte— Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer aún más.

—¡Estas borracho! — le gritó.

—Tú también lo estás —recordó.

Era cierto, estaba ebria, pero más que nada asustada. Aquella sensación en su entrepierna la había impresionado demasiado; sentía un líquido caliente salir de allí, algo que nunca le había sucedido.

A pesar de todo, lo que más la tenía aterrada fue su cambio repentino de ideas. Hace un rato le hubiese dado una cachetada, sin embargo había cambiado de parecer: quería que él la tocara, quería sentirlo dentro, quería desnudarse para él, lo necesitaba; y no sabía por qué. Tal vez fuese la bebida o su mirada seductora, pero de algo estaba segura: quería lanzarse a sus brazos.

Él se quedó observándola durante un momento, ella comenzó a quitarse aquella prenda que le había servido para aumentar el volumen de su vestido; dejando a la vista sus calzones de color blanco que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

—Inuyasha —lo miró ruborizada—; bésame.

Él no pudo ocultar su asombro, después de tanto batallar era ella quien le pedía un beso.

Como era de esperarse, se acercó a ella y cumplió su petición, sólo que ahora la desesperación era mutua.

El chico mediante besos y caricias la condujo a la cama; la pelinegra quedó debajo, momento que aprovechó para acariciar su cuerpo sobre su ropa interior. Mordisqueó sus labios, y luego pasó al cuello, pero poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta que quedó encima de la chica sin moverse.

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, y estaba más que ansiosa, pero él se había detenido y no entendía por qué. La cabeza del ojidorado estaba recostada en el busto de la chica, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tendido a lo largo del suyo, sentía su respiración tan calmada que la estaba empezando a desesperar.

En ese instante escuchó un resoplido proveniente del joven, y entonces se percató de su condición: estaba dormido.

La luz matutina se colaba por las finas cortinas de color marfil, no sabía que esos pequeños rayos de sol podían molestar tanto. Con mucha pereza abrió sus ojos, y rápidamente su mente se inundó de recuerdos confusos de la noche anterior:

_Aquel hombre de mirada y cabello dorado; acariciando su cuerpo._

El sonrojo fue inevitable, sin embargo se preguntó rápidamente en donde se encontraba él, ya que la habitación se encontraba aparentemente vacía.

Se levantó de la cama, estaba algo mareada y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. De nuevo, revisó la habitación con la mirada, el resultado fue el mismo. Divisó aquel vestido que había estado usando en la fiesta; estaba tirado en el suelo. Nuevamente imágenes confusas invadieron su mente.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, no podía recordar mucho, y para aumentar su tormento, estaba completamente desnuda.

Se encontraba paseando en el recibo de la hermosa casa, aún así aquel dolor de cabeza lo tenía más inquieto de lo normal. Recordar la noche anterior lo ponía aún peor, se estaba volviendo loco. Sólo Miroku logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos:

—Buenos días, Inuyasha— mencionó el joven con su caracterizada sonrisa.

—Déjame en paz— comentó.

—¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó extrañado.

—Perdona, no he querido ser grosero— tomó aire.

—¿Ha pasado algo con la señorita Kagome? —Ya sabía la respuesta, pero debía preguntar.

—Sí— comentó sonrojándose.

Le contó a su confidente y amigo los sucesos de la noche anterior.

—Hay cosas que no puedo recordar muy bien; pero me he despertado en su cama y ¡ambos semidesnudos!— no podía ocultar su excitación.

—Kagome es una mujer hermosa, es tu esposa y estabas medio borracho. Es normal que hubieses sentido deseos por ella— le comentó como un sabelotodo acerca de la materia.

—Lo sé, pero…—guardó un poco de silencio antes de continuar—le prometí que no la tocaría, y lo he hecho.

—Ella misma te ha pedido que la besaras— le recordó.

—Estaba ebria, además de estimulada. Es normal— le mencionó con sarcasmo.

El joven de los ojos azulados sonrió.

—No ha pasado nada grave; ella sigue siendo doncella y tú te has quedado con las ganas— le comentó pícaro.

—Ese es el problema, me he quedado con las ganas— le sonrió.

—Si no hubieses fingido estar dormido, en este momento tu cara fuese otra —le sonrió con picardía.

—Si no hubiese fingido estar dormido, en este momento estaría más que arrepentido —le comentó sarcástico.

—Pero estarías satisfecho — y de nuevo le puso esa mirada pícara.

En ese momento, un grito proveniente del segundo piso interrumpió la conversación.

—¡Es Kagome!— exclamó Inuyasha antes de salir corriendo y Miroku le siguió más atrás.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron a Kagome envuelta en un paño, a Kikyo que estaba al lado de Kagome y a Koga en la entrada.

Inuyasha rápidamente cambió su semblante de preocupado a uno irritado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió respuesta.

—Amo, yo puedo explicarle— comentó la esclava algo aterrada por la mirada ambarina.

—Ha sido culpa mía, Inuyasha —confirmó el chico castaño—.He sido yo quién ha entrado sin permiso a la habitación.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron hervir aún más.

—¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso de entrar en mi habitación? —comentó indignado.

—¡No sabía que Kagome estaría vistiéndose! —exclamó en su defensa.

—Aún así, no tienes derecho de entrar a mi habitación y mucho menos sin mi consentimiento —su cara se puso roja repentinamente—. Si la has visto, te juro que te mato —le amenazó.

—No he visto nada, lo juro —mencionó sincero.

—Es verdad, Inuyasha — la tierna voz de la chica se hizo presente.

—Cálmate, primo. Si la cosa no ha llegado a mayores, no es necesario tanto alboroto —el chico de cabellera azabache trató de calmar la situación.

El ambarino hacía respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmar su ira; Kagome en cambio estaba aterrada por su mirada, además de apenada por toda esa situación vergonzosa.

Luego de un rato, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

—Disculpe señorita Kagome, ha sido culpa mía el incidente con el joven Koga. He dejado la puerta entreabierta —le comentó apenada por su error.

—Tranquila Kikyo, cómo ha dicho el señor Miroku, no ha pasado a mayores, así que no hay nada que lamentar.

—Y con respecto a su anterior pregunta; he sido yo quien la ha desvestido esta mañana, el amo Inuyasha me lo pidió.

Kagome la miró extrañada y entonces preguntó:

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—No lo sé —respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El joven de la melena dorada estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Quiero que se largue de una buena vez —expresó lleno de coraje.

—No puedes echarlo —le recordó, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de mucho.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —se preguntó mientras se servía una copa de un extraño licor amarillento.

—Debes pensar con cabeza fría. Por ahora es mejor que se quede mientras logras convencer a tu madre. No querrás armar una guerra familiar —trató de advertirle.

El muchacho lo miró de reojo mientras removía el extraño líquido de su copa.

—Puedo convencerla; hacerle pensar que todo va bien con Kagome. Así ese idiota no tendría que estar aquí —se agarró delicadamente el mentón en señal de astucia —.Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. —sonrió macabramente.

El joven de ojos azulados simplemente suspiró, le costaba entender la disparatada mente de su primo.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas, el joven miró por la ventana para poder observar mejor aquel maravilloso espectáculo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Perdona, Inuyasha. ¿Has visto a tu esposita? —mencionó con un tono sarcástico.

—No, creí que estaría contigo —mencionó—. No la veo desde el incidente con Koga —trató de no recordarlo.

—Y yo no la veo desde el almuerzo —empezaba a preocuparse por ella —Midoriko la está buscando también, ya he revisado toda la casa y nada que aparece.

—¿Crees que haya salido? —le preguntó preocupado.

—No lo sé.

Inuyasha tenía un extraño presentimiento y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación de su primo Koga. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y encontró a su primo leyendo. Este se sorprendió mucho al verlo allí de pié con cara endemoniada, sin embargo respiró hondo, dejó el libro aún lado y le preguntó:

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —la mirada del chico reflejaba la ira que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Por qué crees que yo lo sé?

—Simple presentimiento —respondió con ironía.

—Te equivocas. No veo a Kagome desde la mañana, cuando casi la veo desnuda —le mencionó con una risa burlona.

—¡Es mejor que me digas donde está por las buenas o te lo sacaré por las malas! —su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no la he visto.

—¡Mentira! —respondió a punto de abalanzarse encima del castaño.

—Inuyasha, ¡basta de dramas! —ordenó una voz femenina—. Koga ha estado todo el día encerrado en la habitación leyendo, porque se siente culpable por lo que paso esta mañana.

—¿Se siente Culpable?, que cuento tan barato —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Mido, no tienes porque decir esas cosas —comentó sonrojado el chico de cabello cobrizo —. Además, bestias como él jamás entenderán a una persona de clase, cómo lo soy yo.

El ambarino pretendía contestar pero la anciana decidió ponerle fin a la conversación.

—¡Ya basta!, es evidente que Kagome no está aquí— Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Inuyasha porqué no la buscas en el jardín, mientras Koga y Miroku pueden revisar en el patio, en cambio Kikyo y yo estaremos en la casa por si llega a aparecer.

—Le avisaré a Miroku —comentó Koga antes de abandonar la habitación. Pero antes, le dedicó una mirada asesina a su querido primo.

Había salido porque quería tomar aire fresco y al mismo tiempo poder olvidarse de todas las cosas que la acongojaban; pero todo le resultó al revés, mientras más miraba el crepúsculo, más se le antojaba pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si él no se hubiese quedado dormido.

Aquel lugar era magnífico, rodeado de árboles muy frondosos que le daban un aspecto a bosque. La brisa movía la copa de dichos árboles, ella estaba justamente recostada en las raíces de uno y veía al cielo volverse rojizo sólo cuando aquellas ramas se meneaban.

Cerró los ojos un momento para olvidarse del tema que no la dejaba en paz, pero al abrirlos su mirada encontró a un hombre enfrente suyo.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo a-aquí? —titubeó.

—He venido a llevarte conmigo.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **¡Por fin!, aquí les dejo el cap, espero y les guste.

Si quieren matarme entonces he hecho bien mi trabajo. :D

Creían que vendría el lemon, pues no (Jajajaja xD). Soy malvada, lo sé. Pero les prometo que lo habrá.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por darse cuenta de mis mejorías (Fryrell xD).

Hasta el próximo cap.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos. _

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.10**

—¿Llevarme contigo?, ¡te has vuelto loco! —Le dijo mientras se ponía de pies para poderlo enfrentar.

—¡Tú me perteneces!, y he venido a reclamarte —la voz varonil la hizo estremecer.

—No te pertenezco, jamás te he pertenecido y nunca te perteneceré —le gritó desesperada.

—Eras mí prometida, hasta que ese… —le causaba daño hablar de eso.

—Tú lo has dicho, lo era; ya no. Mi esposo es Inuyasha Taisho, y le pertenezco sólo a él —jamás pensó que diría eso.

—Pero tú no lo amas, ese matrimonio ha sido arreglado, tú padre ha explicado todo. Por eso he venido a por ti —le comentó el chico de cabello castaño.

—No necesito que vengas por mí, no quiero ir a ningún lado —le explicó la muchacha.

Kagome decidió explicarle la situación. Ella no dejaría a Inuyasha por que no deseaba que sus familias rompiesen el trato que tenían para proteger a su tierra natal. Esperaba un poco de comprensión por su parte.

—Se me hace imposible entenderlo, ¿cómo puedes entregarte a un hombre que no amas?, acaso te… ¿obliga? —temía por su respuesta.

—No, Inuyasha no es como tú crees. Él… me ha respetado —le murmuró.

—¿Quieres decir… que sigues siendo virgen? —su curiosidad le mataba.

—Sí —musitó por lo bajo.

—¡Eso es perfecto, Kagome! —ella no entendía que quería decirle—. Si eres virgen quiere decir que el matrimonio no se ha consumado, por tanto es como si nunca te hubieses casado —le explicó tratando de mantener la calma, porque la situación lo tenía más que excitado.

—Pero, yo… —él la interrumpió.

—Sé que quieres proteger a Okinawa, pero… ¿Qué pasó con tu felicidad?

Sabía que Hoyo hablaba de su felicidad más que de la suya, estaba al tanto del afecto que él le tenía. Se había enamorado de ella cuando eran niños, y a pesar del pasar del tiempo su afecto aumentó en vez de disminuir, sin embargo este no era correspondido. Decírselo heriría sus sentimientos así que optó por no mencionárselo, aunque el no hacerlo le estaba constando muy caro.

—Mi felicidad no importa. Si mi matrimonio ayudará a derrotar a Naraku, lo demás no interesa —No se inmutó ni un poco con su comentario anterior.

—Pero Naraku ni siquiera se ha visto por allá.

—Entonces deberíamos estar más que preparados, pues debe estar planeando algo realmente siniestro —trató de explicarle su punto.

—Vendré por ti —le dijo luego de un extenso silencio—. Sólo mantente doncella, no se te ocurra entregarte a él —la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué estas planeando? —le preguntó asustada debido a su expresión sombría.

—Derrotar a Naraku para luego venir a reclamarte.

—Inuyasha jamás me dejará ir —le explicó ella.

—No he dicho que le "pediría" tu libertad —ella se asustó aún más—. Pienso demostrar ante la corte tu inocencia, así el matrimonio quedará anulado y serás libre.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en su libertad, casarse con un hombre que realmente la amase, su tan añorado príncipe azul.

—Tú y yo nos casaremos legalmente, y podremos ser felices —terminó él; pero ella no estaba contenta con la última parte.

Antes de que pudiese darle su opinión, se escuchó una voz varonil llamarla.

—Me están buscando —el miedo se hizo notar en su cara —. ¡Vete!, si mi esposo se entera de nuestra conversación, te matará y luego me matará también —le advirtió.

—No puedo irme hasta saber tu opinión.

La voz volvió a llamarle.

—Por favor —le suplicó.

—¿Te casaras conmigo después de liberarte? —le preguntó por fin.

—No puedo responderte eso —le dijo más que asustada.

—¿Porqué?

La voz la llamó nuevamente.

—Porque aún no tengo mis sentimientos claros hacia ti —trató de no herirlo.

Él agachó la mirada.

—Está bien, piénsalo y cuando te hayas decidido habla conmigo —le murmuró antes de perderse entre los árboles.

Esta vez, cuando la voz llamó, ella contestó:

—Aquí estoy.

Se escucharon los pasos acercándose.

—¡Por fin!, no sabe cuánto la hemos buscado —le comentó agitado el pelinegro.

—He venido a distraerme, no quería causar problemas —le comentó por lo bajo.

—Inuyasha está que echa humo, además se han reunidos todos los sirvientes a buscarle.

Kagome se sonrojó, todos estaban locos buscándola y ella hablando de lo más tranquila con su ex-prometido.

—Lo mejor será que regresemos —sugirió el muchacho.

Ella sólo asintió y caminó de regreso a la mansión.

Al llegar allí, se encontró con Midoriko en la entrada.

Al verla, la abrazó rápidamente, le comentó la preocupación que todos habían sentido debido a su ausencia y le hizo unas señas extrañas a Miroku que no pudo evitar observar.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó desafiante.

—Bueno… él… está… —titubeó.

Vio como la cara de ambos se volvió pálida.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —estaba preocupada.

—No, no. Mi niña, él está muy bien —respondió la anciana nerviosa.

—¿Entonces? —escuchó unos gritos proveniente de la planta superior, eran femeninos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome subió las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho de su marido. Abrió la puerta de sorpresa y encontró una escena nada agradable.

"Su marido agarrando la mano de otra mujer"

—Inu-yasha —balbuceó.

—Kagome, puedo explicarte —soltó rápidamente la mano de la mujer.

La reconocía perfectamente, era la pelirroja de la fiesta.

—Hola, Kagome —respondió ella con una sonrisa falsa.

—Ayame, ¡lárgate de aquí! —le gritó él.

—¿Porqué no le cuentas a tu esposita sobre nosotros? —utilizó un tono seductor.

Kagome palideció.

—¡No existe un "nosotros"! —le gritó nuevamente.

—Si quieres negárselo, es tu problema —caminó hasta el lado de Kagome y le sonrió sínicamente—. Nos estamos viendo —le comentó arrogante mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Kagome pretendía marcharse, pero el ambarino la sostuvo del brazo.

—No puedo permitir que te vayas así —le dijo tiernamente.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, nuestro matrimonio no es de verdad, ¿se te olvidó? —le contestó irónica.

—Aún así, mereces una explicación —trató de sonar amable.

—¡No quiero que me expliques nada! —le gritó.

El ambarino la jaló hacia adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, debido a los "curiosos" que rondaban por allí.

—Por favor, escucha mi versión —le suplicó tratando de no perder los estribos—. Ayame fue… un amorío del pasado. Bebimos, ella era hermosa y terminamos… Bueno tú sabes lo que se hace.

Kagome levantó las cejas en señal de molestia.

—Exactamente lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros.

—No, eso fue diferente —explicó nervioso.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —el sarcasmo en su cara era espeluznante—. No me vengas con historias chinas.

—La diferencia es que yo te deseaba; con Ayame sólo fue una noche de copas…

A Kagome se le sonrojó hasta el último mechón de cabello.

—Ella quería desposarse conmigo, pero yo nunca la tomé en cuenta —le continuó explicando—. Entonces hizo todo eso para obligarme, pero mi padre utilizó su poder para salvarme de eso.

—¿La utilizaste y evadiste tus responsabilidades?, ¡eres un bastardo! —estaba hirviendo.

—¡No!, ella me usó a mí; sólo quería mi dinero, además ni si quiera era doncella, sólo es una puta caza fortuna.

Kagome lo miró muy molesta. No le gustaba su forma de hablar de esa mujer.

—Si dices que no tienes nada con ella, entonces ¿qué hacía aquí? —le preguntó molesta.

—Está molesta porque me he casado, y se ha puesto a gritarme como una loca.

Ella dudó.

—No entiendo tu cara, has sido tú quien se ha perdido toda la tarde, dime ¿dónde estabas? —le juzgó.

—He estado en el patio todo el tiempo —le dijo nerviosa.

—No puedo permitir que hagas lo que te dé la gana —comentó algo molesto—. Desde hoy tendrás que avisarme antes de salir de la mansión —ordenó.

—¿Quién te crees? —le comentó verdaderamente enfadada.

—Soy tu marido, y no puedo arriesgarme a que… —decidió callar.

—No pienso huir —le comentó ella al entender su silencio—. Si lo hago, Okinawa pagaría las consecuencias y no estoy dispuesta a que eso suceda.

—No te tengo confianza, así que mientras vivas bajo mi techo, cumplirás mis órdenes —le comentó bastante irritado.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de ira y salió de la habitación repentinamente dando un portazo.

La noche cayó, y todos estaban algo inquietos.

Kagome por su parte, estaba pensando en la propuesta de Hoyo, que para bien o mal, le resultaba bastante atrayente. Por supuesto, omitiendo la parte de "casarse con él".

Inuyasha estaba muy enfadado, aquella mujer vino a reclamarle algo que ni venía al caso, además le molestaba que la pelinegra lo haya encontrado en pleno apogeo con la pelirroja.

Es que la chica estuvo perdida toda la tarde y tenía que aparecer precisamente en ese momento, parecía que nada le estaba saliendo bien con ella.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su despacho, que se había convertido en su escondite para distraerse. Dio la autorización y se encontró con su primo que no tenía una muy buena cara.

—¡Miroku!, toma asiento —le sugirió.

El chico tomó en cuenta su sugerencia y entonces le miró a la cara. Sin poder aguantarlo más, le soltó:

—¿Qué piensas de la señorita Kagome? —él ambarino sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, le contestó.

—Es… algo bonita, además de terca, fastidiosa, desobediente, criticona, gritona y… —dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de su primo.

Este escuchaba atentamente, pero al mismo tiempo jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —su curiosidad por fin salió a flote.

—No lo sé—le contestó—. No es que piense mal de ella, pero… ¿no crees que fue muy extraño su extravío de hoy?

—Si lo fue, pero Kagome parece ser muy extraña, por eso no me ha sorprendido del todo.

—Creo que le estás dando demasiada confianza —le dio su opinión.

—Tampoco es que Kagome y yo nos llevemos muy bien —le recordó.

—Ya se ha comprobado tu apetencia hacia ella, y eso te pone en desventajas —le explicó.

—¿Apetencia?, no seas ridículo. Lo que pasó anoche fue un desliz. Ella es una mujer y yo soy un hombre, además estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y sí, la desee, pero ha sido por un momento —trató de justificarse.

—¡No me engañas!, la señorita Kagome te gusta, te conozco —respiró profundo antes de continuar—. No has pensado que Kagome puede traicionarte después de que Naraku esté muerto.

Inuyasha arrugó las cejas.

—¡Explícate! —le comentó molesto por su altanería.

—Imagina que la señorita, luego de la muerte de Naraku, se conserva doncella y logra probarlo, tu matrimonio quedaría anulado, ¿entiendes? —trató de explicarle.

—Eso no estaría tan mal —comentó pensativo.

—No me vengas con eso. Sé que no soportarías otra traición —dijo.

—Si Kagome quiere irse, pues ¡que se vaya! —expresó.

Miroku le miró por un momento, sabía que los sentimientos de su primo hacia esa muchacha eran fuertes y que su traición podría devastarlo.

En la habitación: Kagome quería arrancarse los cabellos. Se debatía entre irse o quedarse. Realmente ¿sería capaz de abandonar a Inuyasha después de que ya no le fuese útil?, no lo sabía con certeza, pero ella había jurado ante Dios estar siempre a su lado. No soportaba la idea de abandonarle, y mucho menos después de lo que "casi" pasó.

Simplemente su corazón comenzó a volverse vulnerable, y no podía evitar pensar en sus besos cuando le veía la cara.

_Comenzaba a quererlo…_

La hora de la comida llegó y decidió cenar solo. Se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras mencionadas por su amigo:

—_Si realmente la quieres y ella te quiere a ti, exprésale tus sentimientos y haz lo que tengas que hacer para asegurarte de que nunca se marchará de tu lado —comentó serio._

_Luego salió de la habitación._

Lo estaba incitando a hacer algo que no era correcto. No podía negar que estaba extrañado por la reacción de su cuerpo ante la respuesta de la chica, ella le había correspondido y él se sentía en el paraíso, sin embargo eso no le daba el derecho a decidir su futuro.

_Una vida entera a su lado…_

No estaba seguro de que fuese lo mejor, al menos para ella.

Con ese debate en su cabeza se quedó dormido en un molesto sofá de su despacho; inevitablemente a las dos de la madrugada se levantó con un dolor de espaldas de infierno. Estaba molesto por tener que dormir allí, sólo para tener consideración con la intrusa que ocupaba su cama.

Entonces a su cabeza llegó una idea. Sabía que la cama era muy grande, lo suficiente para que ambos cupiesen perfectamente. Así que tomó la decisión de ir y dormir con su esposa; aunque fuese en un ladito de la sabrosa cama.

La pelinegra no podía dormir, su mente daba vueltas con la misma idea. Y es que trataba de olvidarse de ella y aparecían los recuerdos de la noche anterior con el ambarino.

Estaba molesta consigo misma por haber sido tan regalada, y además no pudo decirle a su ex-prometido que no lo amaba y que ni en sueños dejaría a Inuyasha para irse con él. Sin embargo la idea de casarse con un buen hombre la mantenía inquieta.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación. Se asustó mucho, pero decidió hacerse la dormida. Aquella persona trató de ser silenciosa, caminaba en puntillas y ella sentía que se estaba acercando. La inquietud estuvo presente hasta que sintió al lado del colchón que estaba libre hundirse poco a poco. Ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba. Abrió un solo ojo para cerciorarse, y su sospecha fue corroborada.

—¡Mmm!, ¡qué rico! —dijo él mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Ella le miró completamente y contuvo una risita al ver su cara de satisfacción.

Luego de un rato comenzó a escuchar su respiración más calmada, así que se imaginó que ya estaría dormido. Ella en cambio tenía mucho en la cabeza y ahora debía agregar que estaba durmiendo demasiado cerca de "él".

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no ser muy brusca, caminó hacia la puerta y le echó un último vistazo antes de irse. Bajó las escaleras con mucha precaución y cautela, pues tenía en cuenta que todos estarían durmiendo.

Llegó a la cocina, agarró un pequeño vaso y tomó un poco de agua de un recipiente con tapa que se encontró. Lo dejó sobre uno de los mesones. Entonces miró por una de las ventanas.

La noche parecía muy hermosa. Le hubiese gustado verla mejor, pero no podía salir de la casa sin el consentimiento de su marido; además, estaba en dormilona y tampoco pretendía salir así.

Agarró el vaso nuevamente para tomar otro sorbo, cuando escuchó una voz varonil llamarle.

—¡Kagome!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —debido a la impresión, la chica se distrajo y le cayó en la bata blanca todo el líquido que el vaso contenía —. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba al ver su desastre.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo mientras se agarraba la bata que precisamente se le empapó en todo el pecho.

—Perdona, no quise asustarte.

—Lo sé, fue mi culpa estaba distraída —le comentó ella tratando de verlo a la cara, le daba mucha vergüenza —vine a tomar un poco de agua —contestó su pregunta inicial.

—Ya lo veo —mencionó sonrojado y ladeando la cabeza para no mirarle de frente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella inocente al ver su reacción.

—Nada —contestó rápidamente.

—Estas rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? —le tocó la frente para cerciorarse, pero el chico seguía tratando de ser distante.

—Estoy bien —comentó el ojidorado tratando de alejarse de ella.

Entonces ella se percató de que él le estaba mirando el pecho.

—¡Qué sádico eres! —le gritó mientras se cubría con sus manos.

Debido a la humedad, su dormilona se volvió casi transparente; además se adhirió a sus senos dándole una vista muy placentera al chico.

—No puedo creer que me hayas estado viendo —le comentó ella mientras le daba la espalda para cubrirse de su mirada.

—No ha sido mi intención —su sonrojo no había desaparecido.

Ella le dio el frente de nuevo y sus manos seguían cubriendo su pecho. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es mejor que te cambies o te resfriarás —le comentó tratando de ser amable.

Ella lo siguió observando con el ceño fruncido.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar… —sonrió pícaramente.

—"No aclares que oscurece" —le mencionó un poco irritada.

Salió del lugar sin decirle más nada.

Al verla así, no pudo evitar desearla. Miroku tenía razón, si realmente quería tenerla por siempre a su lado, entonces se aseguraría de que fuese para siempre.

**Continuará**

**N/A: Buenas, queridos lectores.**

**He tratado de dejar el capítulo lo más rápido posible. Espero que de verdad les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es el mejor pago que puedo recibir de ustedes. **

**Que les vaya bonito.**

**Me despido.**

**P.D.: Trataré de subir el siguiente cap próximamente. :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos. _

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.11**

El resto de la noche no mejoró demasiado. El hecho de estar durmiendo en una misma cama, los tenía bastante inquietos a los dos.

Kagome tenía un rebullicio de emociones en su interior; el simple hecho de estar durmiendo juntos la aterrorizaba, saber que él le deseaba le hacía sentir feliz, pero al recordar la propuesta del pelicafé le entraba ganas de salir corriendo y además estaba preocupada por su familia; que no había visto desde el día en que se casó.

Inuyasha por su parte, estaba luchando con la tentación. La imagen de sus senos se había guardado en su memoria y se había multiplicado como un virus, debía agregar las palabras de Miroku que no ayudaban demasiado y el estar tan juntos le aceleraba el corazón.

_Parecía imposible dormir esa noche._

Quería besarla y desnudarla sin pensar en consecuencias. Se preguntaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan primitivo su deseo hacia ella; no lo sabía con exactitud, pero se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Si tan sólo ella le hubiese dado indicio de corresponder a sus sentimientos, entonces el no tendría que soportar esa culpa que estaba sintiendo. Porque realmente la deseaba, pero no quería dañarla y mucho menos atarla a él por el resto de su vida sin saber si era lo que realmente ella quería.

Cuando notó un poco de claridad se marchó de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada. Ella lo vio, aún seguía despierta, pero tampoco le dijo nada. Se sentía tan atada en esa casa, ya ni siquiera podía ser ella misma. Ahora guardaba sus sentimientos en un cajón que difícilmente abriría.

Llegó al comedor para tomar su desayuno. Inuyasha no estaba allí, algo que era casi rutinario, pero lo que realmente le extrañó fue la ausencia del mujeriego.

—¡Buenos días, Kagome! —saludó el joven de mirada castaña—. Parece que sólo desayunaremos tú y yo —le comentó con una sonrisa.

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

Mientras comían, él trató de sacarle conversación.

—No entiendo —murmuró para llamar su atención—. ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa se ha desposado con mi primo? —le comentó su inquietud.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó de sus labios.

—Cosas que pasan —le comentó mientras seguía con su tazón de avena.

—Lástima, me hubiese gustado conocerte antes —mencionó dulce—. Te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ella le miró sonriente, aquel joven parecía tenerle en alta estima.

Pero entonces, agregó:

—No cómo lo hace ese perro sarnoso —contestó con algo de ira—; él no sabe tratar a una dama como tú.

La pelinegra se exaltó ante su último comentario. Le parecía un poco injusta la manera en que Koga calificaba a su esposo.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la habitación más próxima, pero aún así, no se habían percatado de la presencia que escuchaba su conversación a escondidas.

Tenía rato observándolos, y le daba algo de envidia. Por un momento llegó a pensar en que su esposa le estaría siendo infiel con su primo, pero luego descartó la idea. Ella era demasiado inocente para esas cosas.

—Inuyasha no es tan malo —le mencionó por lo bajo.

—Kagome —le comentó para llamar su atención—, ni siquiera se toma un momento para desayunar contigo. ¿Realmente no te das cuenta? —ella agachó la mirada.

Él sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

Quería alejarse de ella. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos se hicieran más fuertes. No se había dado cuenta de que sus acciones le estaban haciendo daño.

Siguieron comiendo, esta vez en silencio. Y él los siguió observando.

Luego de terminar, Kagome se levantó de su silla, le hizo un gesto y pretendía marcharse. Pero Koga se levantó rápidamente y le sostuvo de la muñeca.

—No quiero que te pongas triste —le dijo tierno—. Sólo pretendo que abras tus ojos de una vez. Inuyasha no te quiere, y no mereces a un hombre así.

Ella dejó salir una sonrisa melancólica.

—Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer —murmuró.

Él le soltó el agarre y ella continuó con su camino. Inuyasha se escondió detrás de un estante y ella pasó por su lado con una mirada perdida y no notó su presencia. Las palabras de Koga la habían realmente afectado.

Se sentía tan culpable. Todo ese tiempo estuvo tratándola cómo a una basura. Quería hacer algo por ella.

Subió a su habitación, imaginó que estaría allí. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y escuchó sus sollozos, tomó valor y tocó la puerta.

Los sollozos cesaron. Luego de unos segundos contestó:

—Pase.

Él abrió la puerta con mucha lentitud, esperaba encontrarla en la cama llorando, pero no fue así.

Ella estaba en frente de su peinadora, y sobre esta había un libro abierto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó distante.

—Bueno, yo… —estaba extrañado.

En su rostro no había señales de haber llorado.

—¿Qué te parece si visitamos Okinawa? —le sugirió.

Su rostro cambió inmediatamente, una sonrisa afloró en su cara.

—¡¿De verdad? —mencionó excitada.

—Por supuesto, necesito vigilar las tropas que tengo allá —trató de justificar su acción, pero a Kagome no le importó—. Dile a Kikyo que te ayude con tu equipaje, salimos mañana en la mañana.

—Gracias —le murmuró ella con su cara de felicidad.

Él sintió que se le arrugó el corazón. Salió de la habitación sin decirle nada más.

Sólo le quedaba algo por hacer.

"_Enseñarle a su primo a no meterse en lo que no le importa"_

Estaba demasiado contenta. Vería de nuevo a sus padres, a su nana y a sus amigos. No esperó a que Kikyo llegara, comenzó a sacar los vestidos que se llevaría para el viaje.

Todo había pasado tan deprisa. Primero Koga le dice todas esas cosas sobre Inuyasha que la hicieron sentir extremadamente deprimida, pero luego Inuyasha le ofrece ir a Okinawa y eso la hace sentir extremadamente feliz. Tantos sentimientos la estaban volviendo loca.

Luego de ese auge de felicidad, la tristeza volvió nuevamente.

Estaba confundida, más de lo que podía esperar. Recordó aquel momento de pasión con el chico, se sonrojó al instante. Él le había dicho que la _deseaba_, pero sólo había sido eso: deseo.

Pensó en Inuyasha y en lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por él, ¿lástima?, No. ¿Deseo?, un poco. ¿Amor?, no estaba segura. ¿Aprecio?, tal vez. El simple hecho de recordar su situación con el albino le hacía sentirse deprimida.

Trataba de no pensar en ello, pero poco a poco dejó de lado los vestidos y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Esta dejaba a la vista el hermoso patio en el que había reposado la tarde anterior, precisamente cuando llegó Hoyo con su tentadora propuesta.

¿Lograría formar algún día una verdadera familia?, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero era lo que más deseaba en su vida. Y su marido no tenía intenciones de concedérselo.

Por su parte, el ambarino tomó rumbo al patio. Sabía que su primo estaría allí, siempre le gustaba pasear en ese lugar después de tomar el desayuno. Y efectivamente allí lo encontró.

Estaba embobado, caminaba sin rumbo aparente mientras contemplaba el paisaje natural que el sitio le ofrecía. Hasta que una voz le interrumpió:

—Ha sido muy osado de tu parte —comentó el dueño de la casa.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Estabas espiando? —le preguntó con picardía.

—No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida privada con Kagome —reprochó ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas poco hombre —le reclamó a punto de estallar —. Tratas a Kagome como si fuese poca cosa, y ella no se merece eso. ¡Es una mujer adorable!, es tierna, es inocente, es hermosa. Sin embargo no te das cuenta de eso, y la dejas de lado sin importarte lo que ella sienta. No puedo permitir que la maltrates de esa manera —terminó el castaño.

—Parece que tengo que recordarte tu lugar en esta casa —su tono sarcástico salió a la luz.

—Eres tú quien no está ubicado en el mapa —aclaró—. En vez de andar pajareando, deberías pensar en cómo hacer feliz a tu esposa, y dejar a las esclavas hacer su trabajo —dijo lo último con ironía.

La pelinegra seguía con su vista fija hacia la ventana, pero pronto divisó unas figuras masculinas que parecían entablar una conversación muy amena.

Los reconoció, aún así los siguió observando. Todo estaba bien hasta que comenzaron a golpearse. La chica aterrada comenzó a pegar gritos para que parasen, pero no sirvieron de nada.

Salió de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz, llamó a Midoriko o a alguien que pudiese ayudarle. El joven Miroku salió de su habitación y ella le comentó lo ocurrido.

—No se altere por favor, eso es normal entre esos dos —le mencionó el ojiazul cómo si nada estuviese pasando.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y en menos de un segundo estaban delante de los chicos. Miroku valientemente se cruzó en el camino de ese par que no paraba de agredirse mutuamente; a pesar de la herida en su brazo adquirida en el enfrentamiento con los vándalos en el bosque, y que por supuesto no estaba del todo sana.

Miroku sujetó a Inuyasha que parecía endemoniado, mientras que Kagome le puso las manos en el pecho a Koga para tratar de separarlo y tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, estaban llenos de hematomas causados por los golpes. Koga tenía un hilo de sangre en su labio inferior e Inuyasha en su nariz, sin embargo no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas.

—¡Basta! —comentó con autoridad la anciana encargada de todo en esa casa, que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Los dos bajaron la guardia.

—Ya están bastantes grandecitos para esto —le reclamó la mujer.

—Lo sé nana, lo siento —respondió—. Pero Koga me saca de mis casillas.

—Tendrás que reprimir tus instintos.—La señora se cruzó de brazos— No quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

—Lo intentaré —. Fue suficiente para la mujer, y así cómo llego, abandonó el lugar.

Inuyasha le lanzó una última mirada a su primo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino. El pelinegro no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Esta vez porqué ha sido?

Sonrió sarcástico.

—Se ha dado cuenta de que su secreto, ya no es tan secreto.

Miroku le miró sorprendido, y decidió retirarse sin decir nada más.

—¿Quiere que te ayude a curarte? —le preguntó por lo bajo la muchacha.

—Si no es mucha molestia —le sonrió.

—Para nada, solía hacerlo en Okinawa —le agarró del brazo mientras se dirigían a un lugar más seguro dentro de la casa.

El joven de mirada dorada se encontraba recostado en el amplio sillón de su despacho. Aunque no había perdido del todo la contienda, tampoco la había ganado. Sin embargo, se sentía derrotado. Su primo descubrió la verdad.

—_Eres tú quien no está ubicado en el mapa —aclaró—. En vez de andar pajareando, deberías pensar en cómo hacer feliz a tu esposa, y dejar a las esclavas hacer su trabajo —dijo lo último con ironía._

—_¿Qué sabes acerca de mi relación con Kikyo? —preguntó exaltado. _

—_¡Mucho más de lo que piensa! —le comentó señalándolo—, sé que le montas los cuernos a Kagome con esa; y pienso dejártelo claro: que tu matrimonio sea una farsa no te da derecho a hacerle eso. Si no valoras lo que tienes, tarde o temprano terminarás perdiéndolo y yo, querido primo, voy a estar siempre disponible para consolarla—le dijo cómo ultimátum._

—_¿Cómo te atreves? —comentó el albino mientras cerraba su puño en señal de ira._

—_Simple, Kagome es una mujer hermosa y yo la deseo; sí tú no la quieres, entonces yo me haré cargo de hacerla feliz —explicó la situación. _

_El ambarino no pudo retener más sus impulsos ante la insolencia demostrada por su primo. Se abalanzó hacia él con el único propósito de herirle, y así comenzó una lluvia de golpes que sólo pudo ser detenida por la intromisión de terceros._

Sabía que su reacción no había sido conveniente, pero la actitud de su primo lo había descolocado completamente. Le confesó que estaba deseoso de su esposa y que además haría todo lo posible para quitársela; definitivamente tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El viaje a Okinawa había pasado de un simple regalo a convertirse en necesidad.

Kagome y Kikyo estaban preparando todas las maletas para el viaje. La felicidad la invadía al recordar que próximamente estaría allá. A su mente venían recuerdos de su infancia, de sus padres y de sus amigos. Definitivamente ese viaje le sentaría de maravilla.

Sin embargo una duda estaba presente y era referente a la esclava que le estaba ayudando a empacar sus vestidos. Cuando ya no pudo más, le preguntó:

—Mmm, Kikyo —llamó la atención de la sierva.

—¿Si? —preguntó ella al ver la cara algo nerviosa de la pelinegra.

—Me preguntaba si tú… —se cortó, no podía preguntarle eso, era demasiado osado.

—¿Si los acompañaría en el viaje? —preguntó la astuta mujer al adivinar su pregunta.

—Si… —respondió por debajo.

—El amo Inuyasha me ha pedido que los acompañara —le explicó Kikyo.

—Mmm —respondió la chica algo triste—. Perdona, no sé porqué te lo he preguntado.

—Es evidente, señorita —remarcó la esclava—. Está usted ansiosa por tener un tiempo a solas con el señor Inuyasha —lo dijo, aunque eso la hacía sentir demasiado deprimida.

—¡Já! —replicó Kagome—. Es evidente que él no desea pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo, ¿por qué tendría yo que querer pasar un tiempo con él? —.El comentario de la esclava la había encendido, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle semejante barbaries cuando era ella misma quien compartía la cama con su esposo? Quería burlarse de ella y no pensaba permitírselo.

—A qué se refiere… —preguntó la mujer algo desenfocada.

—No entiendo por qué me dices todas esas sandeces, cuando tú estas al tanto de la situación sentimental que Inuyasha y yo llevamos —le reclamó bastante alterada.

—No sé a qué se refiere —volvió a decir la sierva esta vez más perdida que antes.

—¡A lo que tú y yo sabemos! —soltó más que indignada—, que mi relación no es más que una tapadera y que nuestro matrimonio además de ser arreglado es más falso que el cabello del Rey.

Kikyo colocó una mano en su boca en señal de asombro. Kagome no entendía su reacción; ¿no se suponía que era la amante de su esposo? era normal que estuviese al tanto de cosas tan elementales como esas.

La muchacha dejó de lado su asombro para contestar o más bien, preguntar:

—¿Su matrimonio fue arreglado? —preguntó por lo bajo dejando claro su ignorancia.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: Buenas. Disculpen la demora con el capi, lo tenía casi listo desde hace casi dos semanas, pero cuando escribí la última parte se me borró y me dio tanta molestia que no quise escribirlo hasta hoy :D.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero y les guste el cáp. Está hecho con mucho cariño, y siempre con ganas de que cada vez sea mejor.**

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos, son mi mejor paga ;D. **

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos. _

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.12**

_Estaba más que molesta, estaba obstinada. _

Él le había mentido. Tantas noches maldiciendo a aquella intrusa que supuestamente se había robado el amor de su Inuyasha, tantas veces maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber permitido que él se enamorara de otra; tanto para nada porque todo era una vil mentira.

Lo odiaba; en ese momento lo odiaba igual o más que a ella. Había jugado con sus sentimientos.

—_¿Porqué, Inuyasha? —preguntó llorando—, ¿Porqué tienes que casarte con esa mujer? —le miró herida._

—_Porque la amo —respondió cabizbajo. _

—_Tú decías amarme a mí —recordó ella tratando de sostener el poco orgullo que le quedaba._

—_Eso quedó en el pasado, Kikyo. Ahora ella es mi futuro y con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida —su tono expresaba resentimiento._

—_¿Cómo sucedió?, ¿Quién es ella? y ¿Qué te ha hecho? No eres el mismo Inuyasha del que me enamoré —reclamó._

—_Tú tampoco eres la misma Kikyo —le soltó cómo ultimátum antes de dejarla sola._

Haría todo lo posible para cobrárselo, de una forma o de otra se lo cobraría.

La pelinegra por su parte estaba impresionada. La esclava salió de la habitación sin decirle nada más, y llevaba esa cara de espanto que asustaría al mismísimo "Lucifer".

Aquella mujer desconocía por completo el origen de su matrimonio, y no estaba segura de porqué, pues ella juraba que si lo sabía. ¿Acaso parece normal tener secretos de esa magnitud con una amante?, por supuesto que no.

Pero viéndolo desde otro lado, esa esclava era de lo más horrible. Se atrevió a acostarse con Inuyasha aún cuando creía que estaba enamorado de su esposa. No le importó pisotear el supuesto amor que había entre la pareja de recién casados, simplemente se acostó con él.

Imaginarse su osadía le causaba repugnancia, ahora sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer una mujer enamorada, si se podía decir eso.

El viaje a Okinawa comenzó en el amanecer, Inuyasha y Kagome compartían un carruaje, mientras que Miroku y Kikyo compartían otro. Al menos no tenía que verle la cara a la esclava, aunque ver la de Inuyasha no era mucho mejor. Para completar su tortura, lo tenía de frente.

Le miró, tomó aire y al fin se decidió a preguntarle.

—¿Porqué le ocultaste a Kikyo la situación de nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó seca, pues aún estaba molesta.

—Mmm, ¿A qué te refieres? —comentó perezoso.

—He estado hablando con Kikyo y se ha quedado de piedra al enterarse que nuestro matrimonio fue arregla… —fue interrumpida.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó el ambarino— ¡¿Porqué le has dicho eso?

—No es que hubiese deseado contárselo, pero imaginé que ella estaría enterada —comentó por lo bajo.

—No comprendo, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —le reclamó molesto.

Ella quería decirle la verdad, que estaba completamente enterada de su aventura amorosa con la esclava; pero no podía, no era lo suficientemente valiente cómo para enfrentar una discusión de esa magnitud.

—Ustedes parecen tener una amistad muy estrecha, es normal que hubiese pensado que ella estaba enterada—su voz salió forzada.

—En realidad no deberías pensar ese tipo de cosas —le miró muy enfadado—. No sé tú, pero a mí me dieron la orden de no difundir las razones de nuestro forzado matrimonio, y yo dentro de lo que cabe he tratado de mantener mi palabra.

Ella le miró indignada.

—Sólo Miroku, mi nana y mis padres; son consientes de esta farsa —continuó—. Al menos por mi parte, pues no puedo controlar a quién vayas diciéndoselo —le acusó.

Kagome le lanzó una gran cachetada.

—No ando divulgándolo —aclaró—. Simplemente pensé que Kikyo estaría enterada.

Inuyasha quedó de piedra ante la acción de la muchacha, no se la esperaba.

—¡No vuelvas a golpearme! —le amenazó molesto.

Ella le reviró los ojos.

Su silencio se mantuvo durante un largo período, al menos hasta que hicieron la siguiente parada. Ambos salieron del carruaje sin dirigirse una palabra.

Habían decidido parar en un pequeño pueblo, bastante pequeño debía agregar.

La esclava fue lo primero que encontró en su camino, esta llevaba un aspecto terrible; desde ojeras, palidez facial, el flequillo desordenado y debía agregar el incesante ceño fruncido.

No deseaba enfrentarla, pero ella se le acercó poco a poco.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Nunca pensó que aquello le fuese a herir tanto.

—Debía hacerlo —trató de sonar calmado.

—No me vengas con eso —le amenazó—. Te conozco lo suficiente.

—¡Ja! —exclamó—, el Inuyasha que tienes ante tus ojos dista mucho de aquel idiota que conociste hace cinco años.

Ella frunció aún más el ceño. No sabía que le estaba pasando, últimamente él tenía un humor bastante bipolar. Hace menos de un mes estaba diciéndole que se iba a casar con aquella estúpida, luego de estar casado se revolcaron sin importarles nada y él pareció haberlo disfrutado, más tarde se desmiente la causa del matrimonio y ahora en vez de consolarla y decirle que la ama le sale con todas esas estupideces que no termina de entender.

El albino le miró con ¿rabia? y se alejó de la muchacha sin decirle nada.

Esta vez sí que estaba confundida.

El viaje continuó y de nuevo el calvario de estar encerrados en aquel pequeño e incómodo lugar.

Luego de un rato de silencio, el ambarino decidió dejar de lado su altanería para poder conversar con la azabache.

—Kagome —le nombró—. Creo que yo debo… —¡maldito orgullo de hombre!

Ella lo miró, estaba al tanto de lo que quería decirle, pero le pareció divertido fastidiarlo un rato.

—¿Me decías?

—Mmm —comenzó a sudar frío—. Bueno sé que me porté mal y que… tu bofetada fue… merecida —. Era el mejor intento de disculpa que un orgulloso como él, podría ofrecerle.

Se estaba ¿disculpando?, eso sí que era un cambio drástico en su actitud.

—Así es…—afirmó ella sonriente.

—¡Oye! —exclamó también con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias —su tono fue un susurro.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó sonrojado.

—Pues, por dejarme estar con mi familia aunque sea un momento —dijo sonriente.

—Ya te dije que yo… — fue interrumpido por Kagome. Esta, a pesar del movimiento del coche, se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en la mejilla varonil. Un inevitable sonrojo se apoderó del chico de las orbes doradas.

Ella tomó asiento nuevamente.

—De nada —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Poco a poco la mente de la muchacha se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos, todos referentes a su familia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó dormida.

Él chico estaba disfrutando de su compañía, y no podía evitar de vez en cuando tocarse la mejilla donde ella le había besado. Fue una situación tan dulce que le conmovió; jamás había visto algo parecido en una mujer, además de su madre.

La travesía continuó sin ningún improvisto. Esta vez trataron de seguir una vía más comercial para evitar posibles pérdidas y secuestros.

Miroku estaba bastante incómodo con la presencia de la esclava debido a que ella no dejaba de mirarle rabiosa. Aún así, por dentro estaba bastante sonriente pues intuía que la molestia de ella era causada por el desplante que Inuyasha le había hecho, puesto que la dejó de un lado para compartir el transporte con su esposa, eso realmente le había sorprendido. Esos dos sí que estaban mejorando, pero debía aclarar unas cositas con la morena antes de dar su completa aprobación a esa relación. No permitiría que jugasen nuevamente con su primo, así que esa conversación pendiente tendría que dejar de serlo.

Escuchó a la esclava murmurar algo inentendible para él. De seguro se estaba reventando por dentro. ¡Já!, bien merecido se lo tenía; había sido una desgraciada al jugar con los sentimientos de su primo, ya era hora de que el ser supremo le cobrara todo el mal que había hecho.

—No entiendo porqué tengo que compartir el carruaje contigo —esta vez, su tono de voz se escuchó perfectamente.

El chico de los ojos azulados dejó salir una semi-sonrisa.

—¿No es evidente?, mi primo desea pasar un tiempo a solas con su esposa y nosotros sólo estorbamos —comentó.

_Estorbo_

Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de la sierva. ¡Ella no era ningún estorbo! y se lo demostraría al idiota ese. Ella sabía lo importante que era para Inuyasha, estaba completamente segura de eso. Él estaba enamorado suyo, sino porqué carrizo no la dejaba estar sola y cuando la necesitaba la poseía de una manera brutal expresándole su amor y aún más su deseo. Por supuesto, esa mujer estaba confundiéndolo.

Su perversa mente comenzó a planificar la mejor forma de venganza, evidentemente involucrándolo a él y a su estúpida esposa. El objetivo era simple: separar a aquel intento de pareja para poder así disfrutar de la completa atención del ambarino.

_Lo conseguiría, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría._

El trayecto, a pesar de ser más extenso, se hizo más ameno. La recién casada pareja conversaba animosamente, esta vez sin pérdidas, secuestros ni peleas. Todo era paz y amor.

En muy poco tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, estaban cruzando el río adyacente a las tierras okinaweses; por supuesto, la emoción en Kagome no tenía precio.

—¡¿Sabes? —comenzó a relatar— Mi amiga Sango y yo nos perdimos infinidades de veces por este río —sonrió mientras alzaba las cortinas para enseñarle el lugar al albino.

—Es un lugar hermoso —comentó sonriente al ver la emoción en la chica.

—Así es. Pero si caminas más al norte te encuentras una cascada más hermosa aún; es lo que más me gusta de mi pueblo.

—Ahora entiendo el interés repentino de mi padre hacia tus tierras —soltó muy bajo.

—Mi padre me comentó que el Señor Inu no Taisho estaba interesado en Okinawa —.Un aire triste comenzó a invadirlos, y ella retomó su posición inicial dejando a las cortinas regresar a su sitio —.Y eso los llevó a aquel trato…

—¡Sólo he visto a tu padre una vez! —recalcó con una sonrisa para tratar de disipar el lúgubre ambiente que se había creado.

—¡Es verdad! —también sonrió ella—. El día de nuestra boda.

—Parece un buen tipo.

—Aquí lo quieren mucho. Los habitantes le deben mucho a mi padre, algunos dicen que están en una eterna deuda con él por todos los favores que les ha prestado.

—Debes estar orgullosa —rió pícaro.

—Lo estoy.

Ambos escucharon las voces de algunos de los esclavos. Algo interesante estaba sucediendo afuera, pero aún no dejaban de moverse.

—Parece que estamos llegando —volvió a reír el ambarino.

Kagome alzó la cortina nuevamente para divisar el paisaje.

—Ya estamos en el centro del pueblo —comentó demasiado feliz.

El joven ambarino estaba impresionado con el paisaje que la limitante ventana le dejaba observar. Un lugar bastante rural. Aún así las personas parecían estar ayudándose las unas con las otras. Todos con aspecto a campesinos cargando múltiples cantidades de hortalizas y frutas, algunos niños jugaban en una pequeña plaza que estaba cerca de ellos, otros simplemente corrían.

_Ese lugar parecía tan… maravilloso._

No era ni de lejos parecida a _Fukushima_, el lugar dónde él residía con su padre. Allá sólo la burguesía reinaba, aquellas personas que tomaban la mercancía y la vendían a precios exuberantes a su valor real. Aquellos campesinos y aldeanos eran sometidos por los nobles de la zona, nadie más que ellos podían disfrutar de una vida cómoda. La libertad no existía para los pobres, pues los terratenientes tenían el control de absolutamente TODO y en esos terratenientes estaba incluido su padre.

Todo parecía tan diferente; ni si quiera podía imaginar que aún seguía en los límites del mismo país.

—Hemos llegado, mi señor —comentó el cochero.

Antes de que pudiese parpadear, la puerta del coche había sido abierta.

Inuyasha fue el primero en bajar. Quedó impresionado con lo natural del paisaje. Kagome bajó sin ni siquiera esperar a que le ayudasen y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre que estaba en la entrada para recibirlos.

Un castillo verdaderamente hermoso. No se parecía en nada al de su padre. Los sirvientes parecían ¿felices?, por su llegada.

—Te extrañé demasiado —comentaba la chica mientras seguía abrazando a su progenitor.

—Kagome —él igual la abrazó—. Está bien hija —trataba de separarla, aunque disimuladamente.

El ambarino observaba todo el ambiente sin decir ninguna palabra. No veía soldados en la zona, sólo algunos empleados que habían detenido sus labores para mirar el reencuentro de la muchacha con sus familiares.

El padre de Kagome parecía algo incómodo por la actitud infantil de su hija. El hombre llevaba un ropaje bastante sencillo para ser la mayor autoridad del lugar.

El albino comenzó a buscar los rasgos de Kagome en sus padres. Él tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de su esposa, negro azabache. Pero sus ojos, al contrario, eran marrones oscuros, casi llegando a negro. La madre poseía un cabello de color castaño oscuro, pero sus ojos eran de color chocolates, reconocía esa mirada en Kagome.

—Señor Onigumo —hizo un gesto en forma de saludo.

—Joven Inuyasha, ¡bienvenido a las tierras okinawenses! —comentó sonriendo.

La mujer castaña se mantenía en silencio.

—¿Usted debe ser la señora Higurashi? —mencionó mientras besaba la mano de la mujer.

—Así es —comentó sin perder la postura.

La azabache dejó de abrazar a su padre y se dirigió a su madre.

—Hola, mamá —una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Hola, hija —parecía tan calmada.

Ambas se abrazaron, pero sólo duró un momento.

—Estás hermosa, Kag.

La señora le miró orgullosa, la vestimenta de Kagome había cambiado. Ya no usaba esos sencillos vestidos, sino que al contrario, llevaba uno color verde manzana con bastantes bordados y era bastante ancho, juraría que estaba usando un armador.

—Gracias —le murmuró.

Luego de tantos saludos y bienvenidas pasaron al gran castillo, la antigua casa de Kagome.

—¿Qué te parece la casa, Inuyasha? —preguntó el hombre mientras servía una copa.

—Es algo rústica, pero acogedora —contestó sonriente.

—Me gustaría salir, ¿a dónde me recomienda? —preguntó el chico de orbes azuladas que se había mantenido callado durante mucho rato.

—Pues, el bosque suena completamente apetecible —sonrió el hombre.

—¿Qué le parce si nos muestra un poco ese lugar? —el albino estaba loco por conocerlo.

—Está bien.

Los tres salieron en una expedición por el ambiente natural que Okinawa les ofrecía.

Las mujeres por su parte, estaban en la cocina.

—Nana, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —decía la muchacha.

—A mí también me hiciste mucha falta —la anciana le abrazaba.

Kikyo veía repulsiva la escena. Estaba en el territorio de la idiota esa, y la tenía con humor de perros. No veía la hora de irse y ¡acababan de llegar!

La noche llegó rápidamente. Ni Inuyasha, ni Miroku ni su padre habían aparecido todavía; eso la tenía bastante preocupada.

Kaede decidió tranquilizarla un poco, así que le preparó un poco de té para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Ella mencionó que quería pasar la noche en su antigua habitación y su madre decidió concedérselo.

Ya estaba preparada para dormir, se había puesto una dormilona blanca. Se asomó por la ventana para observar el lugar que tanto había extrañado.

Suspiró, pues recordó que en unos pocos días tendría que volver a su rutina.

Cuando se disponía acostarse sintió que alguien le había tomado por detrás. Le colocó una mano en la boca para que no pudiese gritar y le estaba abrazando fuertemente para que no se pudiese soltar.

Estaba asustada, no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

—Kagome —comentó una voz ronca, entonces supo que se trataba de un hombre.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Buenas, queridos lectores/as. :D

He tratado de apurarme con el cap, pero cuando no hay inspiración, pues no la hay y punto. XD

¿Tienen idea de quién se ha colado en la habitación de Kagome? Jajajaja, espero que no.

Espero y les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, me llenan de ganas de continuar esta historia.

**Darkis-chan**

**P.D.: La relación Inu-Kag por fin está empezando a surgir =D.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos. _

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.13**

Aquella situación la tenía realmente asustada, debido a que aquel hombre le estaba tomando por la cintura. La atmósfera de la habitación se había vuelto extrañamente fría. Luego de forcejear un momento con su agresor, pudo al fin verle el rostro. Unos ojos castaños delataron su identidad.

—Te soltaré, pero sólo si prometes no gritar —negoció el joven.

Ella asintió y él la liberó de su incómodo agarre.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Hoyo? —murmuró la chica bastante escandalizada por la presencia del muchacho.

Él estaba uniformado, aparentemente.

—He venido a verte, mi amor —explicó el joven.

—No soy tu amor, y no quiero que vengas a mi casa y mucho menos de noche —le reclamó.

—Kagome, no pude contenerme —sonrió el muchacho—. Te he extrañado demasiado.

—¡Ya basta, Hoyo! —Tomó aire antes de continuar—. No te quiero… al menos no como tú deseas —miró hacia el suelo, pues no tenía valor para enfrentarle.

—Me querrás. —Sujetó la mano de la azabache— Yo sé que me querrás.

—No, Hoyo. Nunca voy a quererte y aunque llegase a hacerlo—guardó silencio un momento—… tengo que cumplir con mi matrimonio.

—Te amo, Kagome —expresó el chico mientras sostenía su mano delicadamente—. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Estoy tratando de decirte que aquel "plan" ya no va —explicó angustiada la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? —preguntó asustado.

—No me ha hecho nada, por eso mismo no puedo engañarle así. —Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, nuevamente.

El silencio se hizo presente entre la pareja. El chico estaba estupefacto ante el comentario de la muchacha, simplemente no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ella, en cambio, se sentía la peor cosa del mundo. Le dolía en demasía hablarle al muchacho así, pero no había otra forma, tenía que dejarle claro aquella situación. Su corazón no le permitía dejar al joven Taisho, no podía usarlo de esa manera. Durante el viaje, al ver otra faceta suya, decidió permanecer para siempre a su lado, aunque eso significase el fin de su felicidad.

—Es así como debe ser… —suspiró.

—¡No, no es así! —difirió el joven—. No tienes porque amarrarte a él, tú puedes elegir otra vida.

—Ya hice mi elección, en el mismo momento que dije que sí ante Dios. Allí me amarré a él para siempre. —Trató de sonar calmada, pues el tema le era bastante molesto.

—¿Kagome, estás bien? —se escuchó una voz a través de la puerta.

—Sí, nana —respondió rápidamente al reconocer a la persona.

—Escuché como unos gritos —afirmó la anciana.

—Estoy bien. Ha de ser tu imaginación.

—Tu padre y el joven Taisho regresaron hace poco —expresó la mujer antes de marcharse.

Kagome se puso más nerviosa de lo normal, empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación y agarró a Hoyo por la camisa y le susurró:

—Es mejor que te marches…

Él la miró tristemente, pero aún así no iba a permitir que aquel odioso se quedase con su Kagome, antes tendría que estar muerto.

—Me marcharé, pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti —murmuró.

Se colocó en el marco de la ventana, miró hacia donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Deberías hacerlo —le comentó al verle descender tan hábilmente.

Estaba al tanto de sus habilidades, Hoyo era un excelente soldado, el mejor podría decir. Por eso su padre iba a casarla con él, pero luego apareció Naraku y todo se volvió nada.

Se lanzó a la esponjada cama de sábanas blancas, e inevitablemente su mente comenzó a divagar en todo lo que había sucedido. La decisión estaba tomada, se quedaría con Inuyasha, no por él, era más una cuestión de honor.

Pronto los rayos del sol penetraron la ventana por donde el joven castaño se había marchado la noche anterior. Le causó nostalgia el recordar lo triste que se notaba, pero al escuchar el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta, olvidó por completo aquella extraña situación.

—¡Bueno días, mi pequeña! —La mujer entró a la habitación bastante sonriente.

La mujer colocó en la cama una bandeja que contenía el desayuno de la pelinegra. Le echó una mirada a la habitación, pues algo le había inquietado.

—¿Dormiste con la ventana cerrada?

Fue entonces cuando la morena cayó en cuenta, había cerrado la ventana la noche anterior mientras rebobinaba lo que había sucedido, pues estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería que la _situación _se repitiese nuevamente. Pero olvidó por completo a la curiosa de Kaede.

—Es que estaba haciendo un frío tremendo —explicó para tratar de distraerla, sin embargo mentir no era su mayor habilidad; así que comenzó a comer.

La vieja le miró un momento bastante dudosa.

—Es mejor que desayunes bastante, Sango ya sabe que estás aquí y no tardará en venir abusarte —murmuró.

Kagome casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan.

—¡¿Sango? ¡La extraño tanto!

Dejó vacía la bandeja más rápido que inmediatamente.

En algún lugar de la casa Higurashi, un joven de ojos azulados deambulaba algo aburrido. Caminaba sin rumbo, pues su primo le había abandonado con la excusa de atender a los soldados que tenía en la zona. Sin saber cómo, llegó a las caballerizas. El ambiente era algo lúgubre y bastante oloroso, parecía falto de atención.

Los caballos armaron un alboroto al sentirle pasar, pero lo que llamó su atención fue una extraña indumentaria que estaba tirada en el pajoso suelo. La curiosidad le invadió de ipso facto, pues la vestimenta parecía hecha de cuero negro. Se agachó para mirarla mejor, pero en ese instante sintió la punta de una espada rosarle la espalda.

—Detente ahí —expresó una voz autoritaria, pero femenina.

—Espera, yo… —Sintió como la mujer hacía presión en el arma.

—¡Cállate, ruin espía! No puedo creer que Naraku haya caído tan bajo, nuevamente.

El odio afloraba en la voz y la manera de actuar de la muchacha. ¡Lo estaba confundiendo con un espía!

—Y-yo no…—Trató de explicar, pero ella seguía firme en su postura.

—Lo único que un espía merece, ¡es la muerte! —comentó mientras se disponía atacarlo, sin embargo el azabache pudo esquivarla, aunque casi no lo cuenta.

—¡¿Estás loca? —Al fin pudo mirarla de frente, y de verdad había quedado fascinado con la apariencia de la chica.

Ella le miraba furiosa, con su espada en posición para atacar. Su vestuario era, también, de cuero negro, así que supuso que sería parecido al que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó al detallar su figura, debido a que aquel extraño ropaje delineaba a la perfección sus curvas.

—No te hagas el tonto, tú sabes perfectamente qué representa —explicó déspota.

—N-no, yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy.

Sin ni siquiera escuchar, la mujer se dispuso a tacar al joven de ojos azulados. Él, con gran habilidad, se agachó justo antes de que la espada llegase a tocarlo. El arma quedó clavada a la madera, pues el cobertizo estaba hecho de ese material.

La joven trató de sacarla, pero se le dificultó, optó por luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. El Taisho se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, entonces se levantó para enfrentarla.

—Estás equivocada… —mencionó.

Ella le lanzó un golpe a la cara, pero él le sostuvo la muñeca. La muchacha repitió la acción con la otra mano, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo. Comenzaron a forcejear, aunque ambos tenían sus manos presas. De un momento a otro, se detuvieron; la castaña quedó acorralada en la pared, mientras que el moreno estaba al frente de ella.

—Estoy de tu lado, no tienes por qué atacarme —explicó el chico tiernamente.

Sus ojos bajaron inevitablemente hacia el pecho de la chica, que por cierto subía y baja aceleradamente. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y le propinó un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

—¡D-d-demonios…! —farfulló mientras caía al suelo por el dolor provocado.

Rápidamente sacó la espada de la madera, se acercó al cuerpo que aún se estaba retorciendo y le apuntó justo en el cuello.

—Además de espía, eres un pervertido. —Su tono de voz demostraba lo enfurecida que estaba— Te voy a dejar irreconocible —comentó mientras empuñaba el arma.

Se disponía a atacarle, aunque le daba algo de pena debido a lo indefenso que se veía.

—¡Sango! —se escuchó el grito en toda la caballeriza.

—Kagome… —susurró— ¡Kagome!—exclamó después.

Inmediatamente olvidó al pobre Miroku que seguía en el piso y se dirigió a su tan esperada amiga. La abrazó fuertemente, la morena correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Te he extrañado mucho! —susurró la castaña.

—Yo igual —afirmó— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a ese hombre? —preguntó al verlo tirado.

—¡Señorita Kagome! Esta mujer está loca… —comentó mientras se levantaba forzosamente.

—¿Lo conoces, Kagome? —preguntó extrañada la chica de la peculiar vestimenta.

La pelinegra trató de ayudar al chico a ponerse de pie.

—Es el primo de mi esposo.

—Oh, mierda —susurró avergonzada.

El día estaba resplandeciente, era perfecto para que su hija saliera de paseo con su esposo y al mismo tiempo le enseñase el centro del pueblo. Así que el señor de la casa caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su única descendiente, cuando inevitablemente llegó a la cocina.

—Kaede, ¿has visto a Kagome? —interrogó el hombre.

—B-bueno, e-ella salió a ver a Sango —explicó entrecortadamente la anciana.

—¡Pero qué bárbara es esa muchacha! ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarlo sólo? —El hombre hablaba consigo mismo, aunque bastante indignado.

Salió de la cocina mientras murmuraba. La actitud de la muchacha le molestaba en demasía. Desde que habían llegado al castillo no los había vuelto a ver juntos, eso no era correcto y él se encargaría de sermonear a su hija, no permitiría que ella dañase su buena reputación.

Una joven de cabello negro había escuchado la pequeña conversación del terrateniente con la vieja. Al instante su mente comenzó a maquinar la mejor manera de vengarse de la pareja, por supuesto, utilizando esa información.

Subió hacia las habitaciones del lugar con una bandeja en mano, le llevaría el desayuno a su dueño y así aprovecharía de echarle leña al fuego. Un plan perfectamente ideado, por una persona perfectamente malvada.

Solicitó el respectivo permiso para entrar en la habitación, el cual fue accedido de inmediato.

—He venido a traerle el desayuno —sonrió pícara la mujer.

Él ya estaba levantado y vestido apropiadamente.

—Los Higurashi's son las personas más extrañas que conozco —murmuró el joven como confesión hacia la sierva—. Las parejas duermen en habitaciones separadas, toman el desayuno en los cuartos, parecen bastante fríos y siempre andan tan firmes y correctos; simplemente pareciese que… que no tienen sentimientos.

—No he reconocido esas características en su esposa, mi señor —expresó con voz sensual.

—Es verdad; Kagome es diferente, pero quién sabe…—comentó ignorando sus intenciones.

Se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, tomó asiento y comenzó a degustar su desayuno. La esclava se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras le observaba realizar su tarea. Estaba algo intranquila, así que comenzó a poner en marcha su plan.

—¿Desde cuándo no ves a la tipa esa? Perdón, me refiero a su señora esposa —su disculpa fue bastante fingida.

—Te he dicho que tengas cuidado al dirigirte a ella —regañó.

Ella sabía que su empeño en protegerla era parte de la mentira, pues él no la amaba en realidad. Claro, el desconocía que la esclava estaba al tanto de eso, un punto a su favor. Sonrió al recordarlo.

—No la he visto desde ayer al medio día —añadió para responder a su pregunta, aunque no era su obligación. Él siempre había tenido una relación de confianza con ella más allá de amo-esclava, en un tiempo habría dado su vida para salvar la suya, pero algunas cosas cambiaron y la amistad fue el único sentimiento que reservó para ella.

—Escuché que se iba a reunir con un tal Sango esta mañana —soltó venenosa.

El ambarino no respondió, pero la sierva estaba feliz de haber hecho su trabajo. La duda estaba sembrada en él, y una pareja sin confianza no era una pareja. Con un poco más de esfuerzo separaría a esos dos para siempre, le quedaría el camino libre para disfrutar lo que era suyo, su Inuyasha.

Mientras el rubio estaba que reventaba de los celos, su cabeza rápidamente comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Quién era ese tal Sango? y más importante aún ¿por qué Kagome quería verse con él? Terminó de comer y ordenó a la esclava retirarse, ella ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese a la servidumbre de los Higurashi's, él en cambio iría a vigilar a su desobediente esposa.

Sango y Kagome habían dejado al herido en la casa, luego de unas tres mil disculpas de la castaña, por supuesto. Él había mencionó estar mejor, aunque Kagome sospechaba que era para hacer sentir bien a la muchacha. Antes de dejar marchar a las señoritas, el joven de los ojos azules le mencionó a la pelinegra:

—_Señorita Kagome, ahora más que nunca necesito hablar con usted. Muchas dudas andan rondando mi cabeza y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría despejarlas. _

—_Seguro, Miroku. Entiendo que quiera saber esas cosas._

Kagome estaba pensando en la vez que tuvo que escaparse de aquel ladrón, y ya tenía su excusa para eso; pero el joven estaba más interesado en saber quién era el hombre con el que habló en el patio y quería preguntarle si de verdad escaparía con él.

—¿Desde cuando usas vestidos tan… grandes? —explicó mientras caminaban por el bosque.

—Mi marido me obliga a usarlos.

Sango miró a Kagome, que se había cambiado aquel estorboso vestido celeste y en su lugar se colocó la prenda que su amiga le había estado protegiendo.

—Extrañaba la vestimenta —le explicó al verse de negro.

—Se me ocurrió que podías necesitarla, no es fácil moverse con un vestido y mucho menos en este bosque —sonrió al ver que había hecho a su amiga feliz.

La pelinegra miró la espada que colgaba de su cintura y muchos recuerdo pasearon por su mente.

—_¡Mi hija no va a usar una espada! —gritó bastante enfadado._

—_Pero papá, debes dejarme luchar como todas las demás —suplicó._

_Onigumo se acercó a la ventana y miró a todos afuera, estos estaban preparándose para pelear contra Naraku._

—_Kagome sabe usar la espada a la perfección, yo misma me he encargado de enseñarle. También domina el arco y la flecha, sabe defensa personal. Sabes que podemos defendernos ¡No puedes dejarnos encerradas aquí! —contrarrestó la señora Higurashi._

—_Van a quedarse aquí hasta que yo vuelva —expresó el hombre mientras se recostaba del sofá—, mientras Naraku esté por ahí ustedes no saldrán del castillo, y fin del asunto —su tono autoritario dio término a la conversación._

Amaba a su padre, pero era demasiado necio y desconfiado. No creyó en ella y la dejó encerrada en el castillo junto a su madre; eso había sido un golpe para su orgullo.

Trató de sacar esos pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza y se le ocurrió conversar un rato con su amiga, al fin y al cabo tenía tiempo que no la veía.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí, Sango?

—Tus padres se han mantenido encerrados en el castillo desde tu partida —comentó la chica.

—Y… ¿Naraku? —temía la respuesta.

—No se ha visto desde la vez que tu padre fue… herido —explicó algo dudosa, era un tema difícil para ambas.

Después de tanto avanzar al fin llegaron a su destino. A la vista quedaba una hermosa cascada, estaba en lo más interno del bosque y sus aguas eran cristalinas. Ambas se sacaron la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se lanzaron al agua. Todo les sonaba bastante familiar, pues era lo eso lo que más hacían cuando eran niñas.

Dos hombres acababan de llegar al lugar, iban siguiendo a las chicas, aunque a una distancia prudente. Las observaban mientras se bañaban.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea seguirlas? —preguntó el primero.

—No lo sé, pero con este espectáculo —dijo observando el lugar dónde las jóvenes se refrescaban—, no me arrepiento de nada.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **Buenas, queridos lectores, curiosos y bichos raros. :D Les traigo el cap. 13. Perdonen la demora, creo que tenía un bloqueo de escritor. xD Pero aquí está, tarde, pero seguro.

Agradezco sus comentarios, me sacan la inspiración de donde no la hay.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**Darkis-chan.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos. _

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.14**

La fuerte corriente golpeaba los delicados hombros de ambas muchachas. El nivel del agua no era excesivamente hondo, bastaba para cubrir gran parte de sus senos, por lo que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Mientras descansaban allí, trataron de sostener una conversación, aunque no tuvieron éxito debido el ruido del agua al caer.

Al otro lado, en la orilla del río, estaban dos hombres observando la escena con algo de dudas.

—No debí haber venido —se regañaba.

—¡No te lamentes ahora, hermano! —exclamó el otro— Tú querías saber a dónde iba tu esposa y yo sólo te mostré.

Él había salido de la casa con la cabeza hecha nada, pues el comentario de aquella mujer le había dado tanta curiosidad que sentía que le carcomía por dentro. Decidió averiguar quién era ese "Sango" y salió en busca de su esposa, pero se encontró con Miroku, quién afirmó haber visto a Kagome. Inuyasha le pidió al joven que le mostrara el lugar donde la había visto por última vez, y el chico de cabello negro mencionó que fue hacia las caballerizas.

Cuando estaban cerca del lugar, inevitablemente notaron su presencia, debido a que ellas estaban saliendo de allí. Inuyasha atraído por su enferma curiosidad, sugirió seguir a las jóvenes porque ambas se veían extrañamente sospechosas con un traje negro adherido al cuerpo, unas botas hasta casi la mitad de las piernas y unos sables colgando en su cintura.

Las muchachas se adentraron al espeso bosque, ellos le siguieron pero siempre guardando una buena distancia. Estuvieron escoltándolas hasta que llegaron a aquel claro en dónde sobresalía una hermosa caída de agua. Nunca se imaginaron que en las adyacencias de aquel simple poblado se encontrarían ese hermoso paisaje.

—¿Es esto lo que Naraku tanto quiere? —se preguntó al ver aquel sitio mágico.

—Posiblemente —respondió su compañero. Entonces se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

Luego de un momento observándolas, no pudo evitar sentirse una basura, pues lo único que quería era saber quién era ese Sango y terminó espiando a su esposa, en vez de hablarle a la cara.

—Lo peor es que nunca sabré quién es ese "Sango"… —replicó de nuevo en voz alta.

—No es "ese", es esa. —Al ver la cara de atónico de su amigo tuvo que añadir un poco más— Sango es una mujer, aquella preciosa de cabello castaño que se baña con Kagome.

_¡Maldición! _

Había sido un idiota, y uno grande por cierto. Se levantó bruscamente, olvidándose por completo de las jóvenes que desconocían su presencia. Miroku le jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Van a descubrirnos por tu culpa, idiota!

—No quiero seguir aquí, Miroku. Si deseas puedes venir conmigo —Fue lo único que pudo decirle mientras se marchaba.

El joven pelinegro no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo; no quería perderse por el bosque y ya sabía de antemano su mal sentido de la ubicación. Aunque le dolía dejar a aquel par de hermosas señoritas.

—¿Ya se fueron? —interrogó la joven castaña.

—Así parece…

Ellas esperaron a que se marcharan para dejar asomar los sables que habían dejado debajo del agua con la intención de defenderse si los llegasen a necesitar.

—¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué estaban siguiéndonos? —Kagome parecía bastante extrañada por la situación.

—Seguro que son espías de Naraku, últimamente parecen hormigas. Andan en todos lados.

La hija de Onigumo no estaba del todo segura de eso. Le pareció haber reconocido al hombre que estaba de pie, ese que la había mirado directamente a los ojos; pero estaba demasiado lejos como para estar segura del todo. Casi podría decir que era Inuyasha, pero él no tendría ninguna razón para vigilarla de esa manera.

Sango salió del agua y dejó ver su ropa interior humedecida, no había querido quitársela por si decidían atacar y convenció a su amiga para que hiciese lo mismo. En cambio, Kagome se quedó un poco de tiempo más en la orilla.

—¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta la agarró inadvertida.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sango?

—¿Eres feliz con tu esposo, Kagome? —Trató de ser precisa.

La muchacha de los ojos chocolate no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y hacerse la misma pregunta ¿Realmente era feliz con Inuyasha? Lo dudaba, y lo dudaba mucho. Él no la amaba y ella no lo amaba a él, ¿Podría ser feliz sin amor?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Trataba de no responderle.

—Voy a casarme, Kagome —La tristeza se representó en su mirada, entonces ella lo supo, iban a obligarla a contraer matrimonio con alguien a quién no quería.

—¿Con Hoyo, no es así? —La sorpresa en la cara de Sango le dio a entender que había acertado— Es el mejor partido de la aldea y tú eres la líder de las Taijiya, es normal que hubiesen arreglado ese casamiento.

—No quiero casarme, Kagome. ¡No lo amo y él no me ama a mí!

Veía la rabia en su amiga y se imaginaba a sí misma. Así se sentía ella cuando fue informada de aquel arreglo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

—Sango, no puedes hacer nada. Esa es la elección que han tomado tus padres y tú…

—¡No soy tú, Kagome! No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me casan con alguien a quién no quiero y nunca voy a querer. — Ella le había interrumpido considerablemente molesta.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que todo mejoraría con el tiempo? ¿Que en un futuro se enamoraría de él, al igual que ella se había enamorado de Inuyasha? ¡No podía! No podía porque todo era mentira. Ella llevaba ya un mes de casada con él ambarino y sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Lo odiaba igual que antes de casarse o tal vez un poco más, odiaba a Naraku por ser el culpable de ese forzoso casamiento y odiaba a la familia del Taisho por haber sugerido semejante estupidez. En ese momento se dio cuenta, su mejor amiga imploraba su ayuda y ella quería brindársela.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Miroku agradeció la buena memoria de su amigo. Las nubes habían comenzado a encapotar al bello cielo, dando paso al grisáceo color, esto le hizo sentir más cómodo. Vio que su compañero se dirigía, algo decidido, hacia el despacho del dueño, se preguntaba el porqué y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

—Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas con Onigumo.

Fue lo único que mencionó antes de dejarlo atrás. Le inquietaba verlo así, él se sentía ¿culpable?, pero ¿por qué? Quería averiguarlo y lo iba a hacer.

Tocó la fina puerta de madera, esperó unos segundos y el gran señor propinó la respuesta. Inuyasha entró bastante dudoso, quería conversar con él, pero no estaba seguro de que Onigumo también lo quisiera.

—Pasa, muchacho. —Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted, Onigumo —expresó con gesto tranquilo.

—¿Es acerca de Kagome? —preguntó curioso. No soportaría un reclamo acerca del comportamiento de su hija, eso lo destrozaría.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, para luego responder:

—Quiero saber de Okinawa, ¿Cómo se fundó? y ¿Por qué Naraku la desea tanto?

El ambarino notó la extraña reacción del hombre ante su comentario. Había algo escondido en toda esa historia, él lo sentía y quería saberlo.

Luego de un extenso silencio, Onigumo por fin comenzó a hablarle acerca del lugar. Él se quedo quieto y lo escuchó atentamente.

Okinawa había sido el sueño del abuelo de Kagome; él quería vivir en paz luego de participar en tantas guerras, y Okinawa era el lugar ideal para ese fin. Reunió a un grupo de campesinos que compartían sus mismos ideales y fueron en busca de una tierra inhabitada que les proporcionara un buen lugar para poder vivir. Lo encontraron, y comenzaron a habitarlo. El sueño se consideró hecho realidad, aunque aún faltaba tiempo para poder vivir cómodamente, pero ya estaban encargándose de eso.

Fue precisamente el día en que Naomi dio la noticia de estar embarazada, cuando el viejo murió extrañamente. El castillo no había estado terminado y las personas a penas comenzaron a realizar sus viviendas. Surgieron rumores de que había sido envenenado, pero nunca se supo la verdad. Onigumo fue el único heredero del anciano y las personas del pueblo pasaron el afecto y la confianza que le tenían a él.

A Inuyasha la historia le parecía de lo más interesante, pero al señor Higurashi empezaba a incomodarse con la mirada del Taisho y dejó de relatar lo hechos.

—¿En dónde entra Naraku? —Su curiosidad era más que evidente.

—Naraku no apareció hasta que Kagome tenía quince años. Él dijo que Okinawa era un buen lugar, un punto militarmente estratégico. Se ganó la protección del Rey y al verse solventado por él, comenzó a atacarnos.

Seguía sin entender al psicópata de Naraku, ¿para qué pelear con personas que se alejaban de los problemas? Okinawa era un sitio muy hermoso, lleno de paisajes naturales; le parecía normal pensar que cualquiera quisiese tenerlo, pero de allí a formar una guerra era algo exagerado.

Esa era la razón por la cual había desposado a Kagome. Onigumo no pudo seguir contrarrestando los ataques de Naraku que cada vez se volvían más agresivos, y solicitó ayuda a su padre. Inuno Taisho estaba buscando novia para su único hijo que ya estaba rondando los veinticincos años, y vio allí una gran oportunidad. Le ofreció protección y a cambio solicitó la mano de Kagome y las tierras de Okinawa. Sí, cuando Naraku estuviese muerto, él pasaría a ser el nuevo mandamás de la zona.

Salió de la habitación algo satisfecho, pues su conocimiento ya no era tan limitado. Se dispuso a hacer lo que supuestamente debería estar haciendo: vigilar a los soldados de su padre.

Al llegar al campamento reconoció algunas caras. Unos entrenaban otros descansaban, pero todos con aire de paz y fraternidad. Buscó a él líder, lo odiaba, pero era el capitán y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

—¿Dónde está Namilla? —Preguntó a los jóvenes que descasaban en el suelo.

—Aquí estoy, Taisho —mencionó el hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Necesitamos hablar. —El capitán asintió y le dio paso para que caminara, quería alejarse del lugar.

Sesshomaru Namilla estaba encargado de toda la tropa de los Taisho, al menos la que se encontraba en Okinawa. Era un chico apuesto con facciones muy parecidas a las de los Taisho, tenía el cabello rubio claro al igual que Inuyasha y su padre, los ojos color miel y la tez blanca.

El joven era un excelente oficial, tanto que Inuno siempre lo tenía cerca y lo mandaba en las expediciones más importantes. Su confianza llegaba hasta tal nivel, que tuteaba tanto al padre como al hijo.

—Las cosas por aquí han estado muy bien. Mejor de lo que pudiéramos esperar.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, eso era demasiado extraño. Sabía que Naraku no había aparecido en un mes y eso no mostraba un buen indicio ¿Se habría enterado Naraku del casamiento de Kagome? ¿Sospecharía que lo estaban esperando?

—Hay algo que debes saber, Taisho —le expresó con mirada seria—. Tu padre quería saber cómo se habían mantenido los Okinawenses durante tanto tiempo en combate, y lo he descubierto.

—¡Habla! —su exasperación se hizo notar.

—Son un grupo de mujeres… —comenzó— Se hacen llamar Taijiyas, pero pelean a un nivel de instrucción mayor que el de cualquier soldado. Se visten con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo y…

Inuyasha no escuchó nada más, se detuvo en "traje negro". Kagome estaba vestida así hacía poco, ¿era entonces una Tai-lo-que-sea? ¿Pelear? Kagome era demasiada inocente y exageradamente indefensa. No podía imaginársela empuñando una espada.

—¡Bah, puras patrañas! —bufó.

—Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. Muchos de mis hombres se enfrentaron a ella y no pudieron vencerlas —explicó.

—Entonces tienes que intensificar el entrenamiento. Que una mujer los venza en combate debería darles vergüenza.

En ese preciso instante se apareció aquella chica que se había escabullido con Kagome hacia el bosque. Sango creía recordar que se llamaba.

—Puedes pelear contra mí —ofreció mientras se paseaba alrededor de los dos hombres.

—Lo siento, señorita. No suelo ir atacando a las mujeres.

—¿Miedo? Tal vez —sonrió pícara.

En ese instante apareció Kagome, llevando de nuevo su vestido celeste, con el cabello un poco despeinado y una cara que demostraba agitación.

—Sango, vamos —jaló a su compañera por el brazo—. Va a llover muy pronto —le recordó.

La muchacha del cabello castaño miró al ambarino de manera desafiante, sin embargo le hizo caso a su amiga y siguieron el camino hasta la casa.

—Esa que acabas de ver, es la líder —aseguró el hombre—. Sabrás que muy pocas cosas me impresionan, pero esa mujer es lo más extraño que he conocido en mi vida.

Inuyasha bufó molesto, no podía creer que semejante flacucha pudiese ser la líder de un clan de mujeres que se dedicaban a pelear. Otra dudo se formó en su cabeza ¿Qué hacía un grupo tan exuberante como ese en Okinawa, un lugar donde querían apartarse de la guerra?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer rápidamente mientras Sango y Kagome corrían hacia la casa. Les llevó menos de un minuto ponerse a salvo del agua, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y sus vestimentas estaban mojadas.

—Tu esposo es un… —fue interrumpida por un joven que bajaba las escaleras llamando a su amiga.

—Señorita Kagome, me preguntaba si podríamos conversar.

—Miroku, voy a cambiarme ahorita mismo, ¿será que podemos postergar nuestra charla para este noche? —preguntó con algo de gentileza.

Él suspiró, era más fácil hacer feliz a Inuyasha que poder hablar con esa mujer, pero no le quedaba de otra, así que aceptó su propuesta. Se retiró tan rápido como llegó y ellas fueron hacia la habitación de la pelinegra.

—Tranquila, Sango —comentó luego de estar acomodadas en la habitación—. Voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte con Hoyo. Así tenga que meterte en mi maleta y llevarte conmigo.

Inuyasha corrió inmediatamente hacia la casa, pues trataba de evitar un futuro resfriado. Subió a la habitación que le habían asignado. Al llegar se encontró a una intrusa invadiendo su lecho, una mujer y que además estaba llorando.

—¿Kikyo? —se preguntó al ver su cabellera negra, debido a que era lo único que sobresalía, tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada—¿Estás bien?

—No, amo. No lo estoy. —contestó mientras contenía los sollozos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella se levantó de un golpe y lo enfrentó con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas. A Inuyasha le extrañó verla de esa forma.

—Y-yo… —susurró.

Eso lo ponía bastante alterado y ella lo sabía.

—Y-yo… e-estoy e-embarazada —susurró bastante bajo, sin embargo la información llego clara a su destinatario.

—¿¡Qué! —El joven de los orbes doradas se exaltó.

—Sí, amo. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **No me he tardado tanto esta vez :D. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Kikyo ha sacado las uñas por fin. Seguro que no se esperaban esta. xD

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero recibir más esta vez.

Saludos, queridos lectores.

**Con respecto a la pregunta de Vivorina:** Lo coloqué rubio porque el color de cabello del Inuyasha original es plateado, algo parecido al blanco. Como sabrás de anticipación, el rubio es un color claro y al mismo tiempo natural; debido a eso decidí ponerlo así. Básicamente traté de dejarle el color natural (me pareció que el rubio era el que más se ajustaba a esas características), pero recuerda que en esta historia él no es medio demonio y un cabello plateado no es algo normal para una persona tan joven.

Por otro lado, estás haciendo acusaciones sin argumentos. Yo no he copiado nada y pienso que queda más que claro al ver la evolución del relato. Todo lo que lees aquí ha sido parte de mi endemoniada mente. ¿Que Inuyasha sea rubio quiere decir que he copiado a alguien? No lo creo. Es cierto que la trama es algo cliché, pero he sabido llevarla a mi manera y nunca he leído una historia que sea igual a la mía, a pesar de lo cliché de esta.

Yo no me escondo, cariño. Enfrento las cosas a la cara como una persona adulta que soy. Si tienes alguna otra incógnita, no dudes en preguntar. Pero sería bueno que dejaras tu cuenta para hablar por MP´s, pues esto es un lugar para publicar fics, no respuestas a reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.15**

_Un hijo…_

No podía creer que fuese a ser padre. Y es que no sabía si aquello significaba algo bueno o todo lo contrario. Estaba claro que si el niño fuese de Kagome las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero Kikyo no sólo era una esclava, sino que también era una esclava por la que no podría sentir nada más. Ella lo había traicionado, había jugado con él. Y… ¿quién le aseguraba que ese hijo fuese realmente suyo? Las cosas no tenían buena pinta, por lo que debía tratar todo con suma sutileza.

—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—No podría jugar con algo como eso, amo. No le diría nada sino estuviese completamente segura de que es así —lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Estaba jodido. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de eso? Él sólo podía pensar en Kagome y en lo que pensaría cuando se enterase de aquella noticia.

—Kikyo, bajo ningún concepto Kagome debe enterarse que estás en cinta. ¿Entendiste? —Su voz sonó seria y poco amigable, dándole a entender a la sierva que no aceptaría que incumpliese su orden.

—Pero…, ¿cómo piensa ocultar algo que es evidente? —Ella estaba ofendida por la forma en la que Inuyasha quería llevar su embarazo.

—No es tu problema, tú solo dedícate a hacer tus cosas hasta que yo pueda ver qué hacer contigo.

Salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer sola. Él necesitaba despejar su mente, pero ella sólo pensaba en lo ridículamente estúpido que había sido inventar todo ese alboroto. La reacción de Inuyasha había sido todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. ¿Realmente era una total pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo?

Por su parte, Kagome no estaba nada conforme con la plática que Miroku quería llevar a cabo. Él la miraba insistente y ella simplemente no sabía qué contestar. Y es que el joven había dejado claro que las cosas no terminaban allí. Decidió comenzar por el tema que se le había hecho más fácil de manejar con la mucha: el caso de su extraño escape.

—Señorita Kagome, sé que usted y yo no tenemos mucha confianza, pero es de vital importancia para mí que responda mis preguntas.

—¿Para qué necesitas saber eso, Miroku?, ¿acaso piensas que sería capaz de matar a Inuyasha? —lo miró fijamente tratando de parecer fría, pero él sólo sonrió.

—No, estoy seguro que usted no haría eso, parece una mujer dulce muy lejano a lo que está tratando de aparentar.

—¿Entonces…? —sólo trataba de distraerlo para no responder, aunque el joven fue lo suficientemente astuto como para notarlo.

—Quiero que usted y yo seamos amigos… Al fin y al cabo somos familia, ¿verdad? —sonrió elegantemente.

Había dado en el clavo. La hizo sentir extremadamente culpable… ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

—Debes prometer que no hablarás de esto con nadie, en especial con Inuyasha. —Fue su única condición antes de soltar la lengua.

Miroku estaba intrigado acerca de esa última petición, pero si la muchacha iba a decirle la verdad era preferible no detenerla y luego, con más calma, averiguar por qué su marido no debía enterarse. Asintió para dejar claro que estaba de acuerdo y ella comenzó a hablar.

—Yo… estoy entrenada, Miroku, mi madre me entrenó para defenderme. Sé manejar el arco y la flecha al igual que la espada.

—¿Para defenderse? —Aún habían muchas dudas en su cabeza.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esas cosas no son normales en las mujeres, por eso mi padre nunca quiso que yo aprendiera ese arte. Sin embargo, mi madre también había sido entrenada cuando chica, así que a escondidas me ayudó a fortalecerme y poco a poco he mejorado hasta hoy.

—Fuiste capaz de no sólo liberarte de tu captor, pues también invertiste la situación… Eso es verdaderamente sorprendente para una chica.

—Que seamos más débiles no dice nada, sólo hay que usar un poco la inteligencia y si analizas bien todo puedes ser capaz de voltear la tortilla, como hice en aquel momento.

—Es verdaderamente sorprendente, señorita Kagome. Ahora, me gustaría saber si eso tiene algo que ver con las Taijiyas que tanta impresión han causado en nuestro personal.

El silencio se hizo presente esta vez. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no decía nada.

—Por su silencio imagino que sí. Está bien si no quiere hablar sobre eso…, ya entendí que es un tema delicado. —Su sonrisa hizo sentir a la muchacha un poco más tranquila, aunque aun se veía nerviosa. Él estaba ansioso por saber todo acerca de esas mujeres, pero no era capaz de presionarla más de lo que ya había hecho; sobretodo cuando aún tenía un tema que debatir.

El viento sopló fríamente y tanto su vestido como su cabello se menearon al son de este. Tal vez no fue buena idea salir a pasear en plena noche y más aún solos. Kagome comenzaba a impacientarse; pues llevaban rato caminando en silencio y Miroku no encontraba la forma de comenzar el siguiente tema.

—Señorita Kagome, yo… —El joven detuvo su lento caminar y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —comentó directamente, debido a la clara angustia que se percibía en el muchacho.

—Voy a tratar de ser franco…, aunque me resulta bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación.

La cara de Kagome se volvió roja de pronto, y su mente no dejaba de hacer conjeturas acerca de la naturaleza de la próxima pregunta de su compañero.

—Habla de una buena vez, Miroku, me estás exasperando…

—Bien —tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar—. ¿Quisiera saber cuales son sus intenciones con mi primo? —soltó de prisa dejando a la muchacha sorprendida.

—¿Intenciones?, ¿a qué te refieres? —Tal vez la forma de expresarse no fue la más indicada, pero la chica estaba aturdida por semejante pregunta. —Inuyasha es mi esposo, ¿qué tipo de intenciones puedo tener con él?

—Estamos hablando de un matrimonio no consumado, por tanto, no existente antes Dios, ¿no es así? —Esta vez Miroku trató de ser un poco más específico— ¿Niega usted, Kagome, que ha estado planeando dejar a mi primo apenas se libere de Naraku?

…

Tal vez irse a caminar luego de aquella noticia no fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir; aunque ciertamente la necesitaba. Aquella maldita mujer había hecho todo lo posible por dañarle la vida, y parecía que lo había conseguido. Un hijo bastardo, acabándose de casar, no era exactamente una buena imagen para su matrimonio feliz. Si ese hijo hubiese llegado un año antes, él hubiese sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero en esas circunstancias, sólo le quedaba rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Ya estaba apunto de regresar al castillo, cuando vio dos figuras a los lejos, aparentemente un hombre y una mujer, que parecían tener una discusión acalorada. Tenía pensado marcharse sin mirar, pero la curiosidad pudo más y se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja. Se escondió detrás de unos matorrales cercanos a ellos, mientras que aquellos seguían su charla sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Reconoció ambas voces al instante; era su esposa, Kagome, quién conversaba con su primo Miroku.

—Miroku, tú mejor que nadie sabes que este matrimonio no es real. Inuyasha no me ama y yo tampoco puedo amarlo a él. —Esas palabras traspasaron sus oídos y llegaron a su corazón. ¡MALDITA MUJER! Él había estado preocupado por ella, por lo que la noticia de su nuevo hijo fuera a causarle y ella…, ella no lo amaba.

—Aun así, señorita Kagome, eso no le da derecho a anular su matrimonio.

¡¿ANULAR?! Había dicho anular… Él no podía permitirlo.

—¿Y qué sucede si quiero casarme con alguien que me haga feliz? Quiero ser amada, Miroku, y tener hijos. Voy a morir seca y virgen.

—¿Es el joven Hoyo, verdad? Su madre me dijo que él y usted estaban comprometidos antes de que conocieran a el padre de Inuyasha. Un silencio creció entre ellos, duró unos segundos hasta que la chica comenzó a hablar.

—No debes decirle eso a Inuyasha, por favor, Miroku —comentó en forma de súplica.

Él no podía seguir oyendo más disparates. Ella pensaba dejarlo por ese imbécil y él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que se la quitaran de las manos, porque ella era su esposa y él tenía mucho orgullo.

Como pudo salió de los arbustos sin ser visto, aunque con un gran dolor en el pecho. Se sentía cruelmente traicionado. Su primo lo sabía y se lo había ocultado. Pero se vengaría de la muchacha, porque eso no podía quedarse así. Si lo que ella le preocupaba tanto era morir virgen, entonces él lo solucionaría.

Miroku la miró bastante molesto luego de aquel comentario.

—La verdad es que sí planeé anular el matrimonio, pero ya no quiero hacerlo. No podría someterme a la habladuría que eso causaría, y mucho menos podría hacerle eso a la familia de Inuyasha que tanto nos ha ayudado —comentó la muchacha desesperada al ver la expresión lúgubre del chico—. Sí, lo sé, fui estúpida, pero Hoyo apareció y yo deseaba ser feliz, al momento quise pensarlo, pero ya no. Te juro que he cambiado de opinión.

—Se me hace muy dificil confiar en usted, Kagome.

—Lo sé, pero deme una oportunidad y le demostraré que no planeo traicionarlos —argumentó.

—Inuyasha no soportaría otra traición, señorita, y yo no pienso permitir que mi primo sea lastimado nuevamente. Así que usted debe comprender que estoy tratando de protegerlo —intentó explicar el joven.

—¿Nuevamente?

Miroku suspiró al ver que había hablado de más; pero se alejó de la muchacha en silencio, debido a que necesitaba reflexionar un poco. Aquella conversación había sido de lo más nutritiva, y él tenía que aprovechar eso para ayudar a su primo, que era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar quedarse observando la escena, aunque mucho más lejos esta vez. Se sentía exactamente igual a como se sintió aquel maldito día.

Apenas Miroku desapareció de su vista, tomó valor y se dirigió hacia Kagome, quién parecía bastante aturdida, aún.

—Caminar sola en medio de la noche no es una buena idea para una señorita —sonrió aunque en realidad las ganas de retorcerle el cuello eran más fuertes.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó ella sobresaltándose— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo dormir… Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar que me han quitado el sueño. Imagino que también es tu caso. —Su voz sarcástica se hizo notar aunque ella no la percibió.

—Sí, claro… —contestó, a pesar de que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Él la miró con una cara de pocos amigos; estaba mintiéndole descaradamente. Pero no podía esperar nada más de esa maldita arpía que sólo pensaba usarlo y luego tirarlo como una basura. No iba a permitírselo.

Sin ninguna advertencia se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso; uno áspero y poco romántico, pues todo indicaba que no quería proporcionarle placer. Él se separó bruscamente, así como se había juntado, y ella lo miró muy sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? —Un hilo de voz apenas audible fue lo que pudo salir de su garganta.

Él, sin si quiera intentar contestarle, se le acercó nuevamente. La tomó por la cintura y la presionó hacia sí mismo. La miró lleno de rabia e intentó darle otro beso, aunque esta vez la muchacha volteó la cara a tiempo.

—¿Q-qué te pasa, Inuyasha, qué estás haciéndome?

—Sólo estoy tomando lo que me pertenece. —Sus fríos ojos se unieron a su sombría voz para causar en la joven un miedo terrible.

—¿Q-quie-res… a-acostarte c-conmigo? —Su vergüenza le hacía muy difícil pronunciar aquella frase.

—¿No es eso lo que tanto deseas, niñita estúpida? Soy un hombre muy complaciente cuando quiero… —Pasó de sombrío a sarcástico.

Esta vez colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica para impedir cualquier movimiento y le plantó otro nada apasionado beso. Ella estaba aterrada más que avergonzada o lujuriosa, así que su respuesta fue completamente nula.

—Es tu deber satisfacer sexualmente a tu esposo, Kagome, y no veo que lo estés haciendo. —Ella no sabía si llorar o reír. Sí, quería estar con Inuyasha, pero no así, no cuando él estaba tan molesto y ella ni si quiera sabía el porqué.

Entonces Kagome fue quién decidió besarlo a él. Esta vez el sorprendido era Inuyasha, y no pudo evitar corresponder el beso de la muchacha. Este beso, completamente diferente a los anteriores, estaba lleno de dulzura, pues expresaba lo que la muchacha sentía.

Sin separarse aún de sus labios, el rubio comenzó a posar sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha, hasta que poco a poco descendió a su cintura. Su lengua recorrió la cavidad bucal sin ninguna intromisión. Pasó de estar molesto y cegado, a estar caliente y lleno de deseo en sólo un instante.

—K-Kagome… —pronunció mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, debido a que intentaba proporcionarle el aire que necesitaba.

Ella ignoró el murmullo del joven y volvió a besarlo, aunque esta vez menos delicada, se aferró a su claro cabello y dejó que él manoseara su cuerpo a través de su vestido. Los dedos del chico se colaron a través de las cintas que sujetaban la indumentaria de la muchacha y comenzaron a desatarlas sin importarle nada.

Antes de que la prenda cayera ella logró liberarse de Inuyasha, y emprendió una carrera entre el bosque. Él, completamente excitado como estaba, no le quedó de otra que correr detrás de la joven.

—¡Kagome, espera! —gritó para que aminorara su paso, aunque no surtió mucho efecto.

Apenas la joven llegó a donde quería se detuvo en seco y, aún con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo, apenas sintió que el joven se le aproximaba volvió a besarlo. Todo continuó como si nada hubiese sucedido, cosa que había asustado a Inuyasha en demasía, porque él no quería que aquel momento acabase.

No le importó nada el lugar y tampoco quería saber qué pretendía la joven con su repentina huida, ya la tenía en sus brazos nuevamente así que lo demás podía esperar.

El vestido por fin calló al suelo y el sonrojo de la muchacha fue instantáneo. Pero él no le permitiría huir de nuevo, aunque todo apuntaba a que no quería hacerlo tampoco. Fue ella, nuevamente, la que inició el beso y las manos rápidas de él las que la despojaron de su corsé. Ella, para no quedarse atrás, comenzó un lento pero seguro trabajo desabotonando la camisa de él.

Kagome, tan solo con su blanca y delgada camisola, estaba completamente ajena a lo que debería hacer. Mientras menos ropas quedaban entre ellos, mayor era el nerviosismo presente en la chica, quién no tenía nada de experiencia y seguir comenzando los besos no iba a servirle todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no era necesario seguir incentivando al hombre, pues este estaba lo suficientemente motivado y sólo pretendía conseguir su objetivo: hacerla suya.

Los zapatos, guantes y demás quedaron esparcidos en diferentes lugares… La camisola de Kagome desapareció junto con ellos, al igual que las prendas del joven, quedando así, ambos desnudos en aquel frío bosque, bajo la luz de la luna. Entonces un extraño sonido, después de tanto rato, llamó la atención del joven.

_Una catarata…_

No cualquier catarata, pues era aquella a la que había visto visitar a su esposa.

—Quiero que nuestro primer encuentro sea aquí —respondió ella, al ver la inquietud expresada en su cara—. Este lugar significa mucho para mí.

Sin contestarle la sostuvo en brazos y se adentró al río. Cuando llegaron al sitio en donde el agua caía, la dejó caer lentamente, pero ella enlazó sus piernas a su cintura y comenzó otro apasionado beso bajo el helado fluido. Fue entonces cuando él posó nuevamente sus manos en las caderas de la joven, y sin avisar la guío hasta su miembro, con el cual invadió el cuerpo de la muchacha sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Esta soltó un fuerte gemido, debido a la intromisión, pero rápidamente fue acallado por la boca de él. Ella se aferró fuertemente a él debido al dolor que eso le acusaba. Él se quedó inmóvil.

Con aquello había querido hacerle daño, pero al verla así, no pudo evitar sentirse un imbécil. La abrazó, y comenzó a deslizar la palma de su mano por sus finos y largos cabellos negros. Cuando vio que ella se tranquilizaba un poco, continuó con el acto que tanto había deseado. El vaivén rápidamente dejó de ser lento y se convirtió en un frenético movimiento acalorado, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el punto máximo.

Kagome se aferró a él fuertemente, mientras aquella nueva sensación abandonaba su cuerpo. Las piernas de Inuyasha estuvieron a punto de fallarle, a consecuencia de la posición tomada, pero rápidamente tomó el control.

Todavía no podía creerlo. La había poseído. No como hubiese querido en un principio, o luego de enterarse de su dolorosa traición. Pero nada importaba ya. Allí, en esa cascada, había quedado la inocencia de Kagome.

No había dudas ya, no podría haber anulación. Su matrimonio había dejado de ser de mentiras, pues desde ese momento, podría alegar que estaba realmente casado con ella.

**Continuará.**

N/A: No hay excusas para mi larga ausencia, pero ahí está el capítulo luego de tanto. Espero poder seguir este fic y así terminarlo. Gracias por el apoyo brindado y disculpen todos los errores que tiene tanto al comienzo, cuando aún estaba aprendiendo, como los que aún conservo.

De verdad muchas gracias.

**Darkis-chan 3**


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.16**

Una claridad comenzó a molestarle, no la dejaba dormir. Pero estaba tan cansada que no quería levantarse. Abrir los ojos era una lenta tortura. En ese preciso instante, odiaba al sol con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces un grito la sacó de su sueño pesado y la hizo abrir los ojos, aunque tan lentamente que parecía que no quería hacerlo.

Entonces la vio, a aquella mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada sorprendida. Sostenía sus manos alrededor de su cara y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de ella. La miró durante unos largos segundos, la mujer quitó la expresión sorprendida, pero seguía parada en frente de ella sin moverse. Kagome no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

Conocía perfectamente el lugar, había vivido en esa casa durante años. Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, aunque no recordaba exactamente por qué. La ropa depositada a un lado del lugar, como los baúles, le dieron una pista de quién podría ser y el sonrojo no tardó nada en llegar a sus mejillas.

La mujer salió corriendo dejándola aún más sorprendida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y entonces trató de levantarse. La sábana se corrió un poco y mostró su cuerpo desnudo.

_¿Desnudo…?_

¡Estaba desnuda en una habitación que no era la suya! Se levantó de la gran cama y se cubrió con la blanca sábana. Buscó y buscó sus ropas pero no encontró nada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era a Inuyasha en la cascada besándola, luego ese dolor infernal entre las piernas… hasta que esa extraña pero maldita sensación la invadió y la hizo sucumbir de una formidable forma. Aún sentía algo de molestia, pero no era tan grave. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Había dejado de ser virgen? Entonces el dolor anterior…, claro, ya lo entendía todo.

No podía ocultar lo feliz que la hacía eso, porque pensó que nunca llegaría a hacerlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, le pertenecía a Inuyasha. Su felicidad comenzó a desbordarse. No podía esperar para decírselo a Sango; así que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que chocó de bruces con alguien y su trasero fue a parar al piso.

—Perdón —susurró mientras dejaba que el dolor se le pasase.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces corriendo y vestida así?! —Una voz extrañamente conocida la reprendió.

—I-Inuyasha… —pronunció mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente y su cara tomaba el mismo color de la sangre. Se fijó en su vestuario y más vergüenza invadió su cara. Se levantó del suelo y se arrogó a sus brazos, pero él la apartó de prisa. —¿Qué sucede?

—Lárgate… no te atrevas a tocarme, sucia arpía. —Su voz sonó extremadamente áspera.

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué me tratas así? —Estaba apunto de llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría. —¿Cómo puedes tratarme así después de lo de anoche?

—¿Hablas del sexo más malo que he tenido en mi vida?

—¿S-s-sexo? —Lo que para ella era lo más importante de su vida, para él no significaba nada. Le tiró una mirada de odio y corrió nuevamente para alejarse de él antes de que la tristeza superara la rabia que la recorría.

Maldito Inuyasha, malditos sentimientos… Y ella que pensaba que a partir de ahí serían un matrimonio normal, y uno feliz. No, su matrimonio nunca sería normal, mucho menos feliz.

Cuando llegó a su habitación no sabía si tirarse a llorar o cambiarse de ropa. La idea de quedarse desnuda en su cama llorando no parecía buena y tampoco le apetecía demasiado, por lo que optó por la segunda opción.

La esclava, por su parte, echaba humo por las orejas. El joven al ver su estado la tomó fuertemente por el brazo y la condujo a la habitación para poder así conversar mejor.

—¡¿Por qué, Inuyasha, por qué maldita sea te acostaste con ella?! —explotó por fin.

—Kagome es mi esposa. —Fue su única respuesta.

La mujer se sentó para tratar de tranquilizarse, aunque parecía imposible debido a la situación.

—Pero una esposa de mentiras, Inuyasha, sino te hubieses acostado con ella, nosotros… —Dejó incompleta la idea.

—No deseo casarme contigo, Kikyo.

—Tampoco deseabas casarte con ella. ¿Por qué demonios te amarras a alguien que no amas?

¿Realmente no la amaba? Él quería que ella se le entregara, quería tener un cortejo como cualquier otra pareja hubiese tenido; quería hacerla feliz. Pero entonces apareció Miroku y esa extraña conversación… Se sintió tan herido…, tan traicionado, que no pensó coherentemente. La única razón por la que había estado con ella era para que no pudiese anular el matrimonio. No había amor en esa entrega. Para él eso no había sido nada más que sexo.

—¿Por qué precisamente cuando te enteras que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo? —replicó la mujer.

—Un hijo fuera del matrimonio es y será un bastardo —sentenció—. Además, no te debo ningún tipo de fidelidad, así que déjate de estupideces y vete a hacer tus labores.

La había insultado de la peor forma posible, la denigró al punto de que aquella mujer sólo quería vengarse. Despreció a su hijo y despreció la relación que había entre ellos… ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el Inuyasha amable y atento? Había desaparecido. Ese hombre sólo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Como usted ordene, amo —inclinó la cabeza en forma de reverencia y salió inmediatamente de la habitación dejándolo solo.

No tenía idea de por qué había actuado así, tanto con Kagome como con la esclava; se sentía tan despreciable, pero no podía evitarlo. Okinawa lo estaba poniendo demasiado melancólico, por lo que debería regresar rápidamente a su casa.

¿Por qué Sango siempre se desaparecía cuando más la necesitaba? Como si no fuese bastante el desprecio del joven, ahora tenía que lidiar con su padre que estaba bastante molesto por su comportamiento "poco acto para una señorita". Malditos sirvientes chismosos, ¿qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Tampoco es que fuera su culpa despertar en un cuarto ajeno y sin nada de ropa. Definitivamente, todo estaba en su contra.

Seguramente a su amiga se la había tragado la tierra, porque no estaba en ningún lado. Incluso la buscó en los establos, pero nada. Solo le quedaba un lugar, la puta cascada. Y allá fue sin esperar mucho tiempo. Aunque caminar por los bosques vestida como una señorita no era necesariamente cómodo, tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones.

_Y allí estaba… _

Vestía sus prendas de Taijiya mientras se remojaba los pies en la fría agua. Estaba melancólica, no había que ser un experto para notarlo. Y ella que quería desahogarse, todo indicaba que sería al revés.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Dime que vas ayudarme a huir de aquí —respondió la joven de cabello castaño, sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

—Pero Sango… —Antes de que pudiera seguir se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

Había escuchado algo similar en varias ocasiones, aunque siempre representaba lo mismo. Kagome sintió que quería desmayarse. ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tanto tiempo aun ese hombre no se hubiese rendido?

—Es Naraku. —susurró.

—¿N-Naraku? Pensé que ese maldito no volvería por aquí. No con el ejército de los Taisho's tan cerca… —Kagome estaba bastante desconcertada.

La mujer de la extraña vestimenta comenzó a meditar. Todo se le hacía muy raro, teniendo en cuenta que los ataques habían cesado, ¿cuál sería el motivo para reanudarlos nuevamente?

—Son un montón, Kagome, y están armados —comentó, pues su experiencia la dejaba adivinar la situación—. Tú, vestida así, no llegaras a mucho.

Ciertamente sus vestimentas no eran las indicadas, pero de alguna forma tenían que llegar al castillo antes de que las descubrieran. Quedarse allí esperando que las encontraran era demasiado arriesgado.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarme, nuestra prioridad es proteger el castillo. —Todos sabían que si Onigumo caía, toda Okinawa sería destruida y tomada por Naraku, así que Kagome sólo pensaba en proteger a su padre.

A pesar de eso, su amiga tenía razón, pues vestida así sería muy difícil luchar.

—Sango, ayúdame con esto —señaló las cintas del vestido. En pocos minutos se deshicieron del molesto atuendo de Kagome, y sólo quedó a la vista su camisola blanca que servía como ropa interior. Al ver la cara de Sango, Kagome no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Es mejor que ese estúpido vestido. —Ambas rieron, y se adentraron en el bosque, no dejarían que esos imbéciles se acercaran a su amado lugar.

El padre de Kagome estaba más que nervioso; parecía aterrado. Inuyasha, por el contrario, estaba bastante tranquilo, pues él mismo había luchado en algunas ocasiones. Que su padre tuviese su propio ejército le era bastante conveniente.

—¡¿Dónde demonio se ha metido Kagome?! —gritó el hombre a muchos de sus sirvientes que estaban tan nerviosos como él.

Y hasta ese momento el ambarino había olvidado por completo la presencia de su mujer. Entonces pudo comprender un poco la angustia del padre.

—Mi señor, yo ayudé a la señorita a vestirse esta mañana —comentó la sirvienta muy bajito y con la cabeza gacha—. No la he visto desde entonces.

Él había discutido con ella esa mañana cuando corría por los pasillos con sólo una transparente sábana cubriéndole el endemoniado cuerpo. Onigumo mantuvo una conversación acalorada por el mismo problema, pero nadie la había visto luego de eso.

—Kagome no es ninguna mujer indefensa, estará bien —habló por fin Naomi.

—Tú, maldita mujer, vete al escondite inmediatamente. Todo esto es culpa tuya, la has malcriado. —Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. Había visto al señor Higurashi en algunas ocasiones y parecía un hombre amable y tranquilo, pero en ese instante era alguien completamente distinto.

La mujer lo miró con recelo, pero obedeció y junto con algunas sirvientas partió de la habitación.

El albino se asomó por uno de los balcones del castillo. Podía ver perfectamente como se acercaba el enemigo, algunos a pie y otros a caballos, pero de algo estaba seguro; sería una larga batalla. Naraku había ido con todo, y pretendía ganar, aunque no se esperaba a el ejército de los Taisho, seguro sería una grata sorpresa. Inuyasha decidió llegar hasta el patio, pues tenía curiosidad de cómo sus hombres se tomaban todo. Tal como lo imaginó, ya estaban casi listos para partir. Entonces divisó a Miroku a lo lejos, así que decidió acercarse hasta él.

—¿Qué está pasando, por qué no han partido ya?

—Tu capitán y una Taijiya están teniendo una acalorada discusión —susurró señalando el lugar donde se encontraban aquellos dos.

Ella era una mujer muy baja y parecía bastante inofensiva, llevaba la extraña vestimenta que tanto le encantaba a esas mujeres y parecía querer comerse a Namilla, quién discutía acaloradamente con ella.

—Mira, cretino, Okinawa es nuestra y tenemos derecho a defenderla. ¡Vete con tu artillería al infierno! —gritó.

—Una joven como tú debería estar lavando la ropa en vez de luchando con esos hombres—comentó Sesshomaru tranquilo, pues ella era quien armaba el alboroto.

—Mi nombre es Rin, imbécil, y soy una Taijiya. Estoy entrenada para matar a idiotas como tú, así que quítate de nuestra vista. —La chica no tenía mucha paciencia.

—Puedes llamarte como quieras, pero aquí el capitán soy yo —señaló sin perder su serenidad.

Inuyasha miró la situación extrañado, pues su capitán no era de los que se ponía a discutir con nadie y mucho menos con una mujer.

—Ella es la suplente de la líder —explicó Miroku—. Todo el drama viene porque Sesshomaru ha ordenado que ninguna de ellas debe ir a enfrentar a Naraku. Aunque estas mujeres son sorprendentes… Algunas se han distribuido en lo más alto del castillo, esperando que el enemigo se acerque para atacar.

—¿Dónde está su líder?

La cara de Miroku cambió un poco, parecía que estaba algo preocupado.

—No lo sabemos… nadie lo sabe. No han podido encontrarla. —Entonces ella también estaba perdida. Eso le dio una idea de dónde podría estar su esposa.

Inuyasha tomó una espada y se disponía a partir cuando su primo lo detuvo. Por lo que decidió explicarle lo que tenía en mente.

Para completar el dramatismo, una fuerte tormenta se acercaba y ya estaba dejando claro que estaba cerca. Los truenos se escuchaban aterradoramente en todo el sitio y no tardó mucho en comenzar a lloviznar.

Kagome y Sango no se detenían con la lluvia. Para ellas ese era un juego de niños y algo que adoraban además. Luchar por defender a Okinawa era algo que les divertía y que amaban. Kagome no tardó nada en desarmar a uno de sus oponentes y rápidamente comenzó a blandir la espada con gran agilidad dejando varios cuerpos en el camino. Sango no tenía necesidad, pues portaba su propia arma y con ella se había divertido en demasía. Estaban empapadas, pero feliz.

Todo iba de maravilla, ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo cansado, aunque ya tenía rato en aquello; su entusiasmo no se lo permitía. Hasta que la voz de su esposo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Él gritó su nombre y ella quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo moverse y eso hizo que su contrincante ganara ventaja por lo que pudo sostenerla. Aquel hombre no tenía pensado matarla, como ella había pensado en un principio, pues este la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a correr.

Había sentido tanto miedo que su cuerpo se había entumecido. No sabía por qué, pero así había sido. Y que aquel hombre ahora la llevara en brazos era culpa de su descuido.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué? —le gritó Sango al ver la situación, aunque poco podía hacer pues ella misma estaba ahora un poco ocupada con el hombre que la atacaba.

Él no había podido evitar gritar su nombre al verla, no sólo estaba en ropa interior, debido a que ésta estaba mojada y contorneaba su cuerpo de una forma muy sensual, eso lo había desestabilizado un poco. Aunque sin dudas el ver a su esposa manejando una espada como si fuese un maldito soldado fue sin duda la causa de su descontrol.

—¿Por qué demonios están aquí, por qué Kagome va vestida así y quién, maldita sea, le enseñó a usar una espada? —fue lo que pudo pronunciar mientras atacaba de la misma forma que Sango.

—Inuyasha, creo que ahora no es momento de hacer preguntas… La prioridad es rescatar a la señorita Kagome —habló Miroku que estaba en la misma situación— Yo te cubro, tú ve por ella.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y apenas tuvo una oportunidad fue en busca de su mujer, sin embargo, era endemoniadamente difícil.

—No sé cómo he podido capturarte, pero mi señor estará muy contento conmigo —iba diciendo el tipo, aunque más para sí que para ella.

Al principio había pensado en liberarse de él, tal vez no le sería tan difícil, pero llegar hasta Naraku y verlo en persona era algo que definitivamente sonaba más tentador. Además, atormentar a Inuyasha un poco no sería del todo una mala idea.

Ya había recorrido un mar de gente, un mar de gente armada. No se había imaginado que el ejército de Naraku fuese tan grande, definitivamente, esta vez había venido con todo. Que la lluvia no parase era algo que estaba en contra, aunque no sabía a quién dificultaba más, pues su secuestrador no sólo estaba cansado por el largo trayecto, a causa de que también estaba luchando con la tierra que comenzaba a hacerse barro.

Cuando por fin salieron del alboroto no podía creerlo, ya estaba harta de dar golpes pues la posición en la que él la llevaba no era para nada cómoda. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada. Corrieron un trecho más hasta que por fin pudo divisar un carruaje, uno que estaba bastante oculto, para ser el líder de aquel alboroto.

—La tengo, así que déjenme ver a mi señor —gritó su captor a otros hombres armados de apariencia corpulenta y cara de pocos amigos.

Rápidamente la noticia llegó a los oídos de aquel ser que tanto daño le había hecho, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a él. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de piel de mandril, y este impedía verle el rostro; mayor fiasco se había echado. A pesar de eso, intentaría averiguar lo más que pudiese.

No sabía que estaba haciendo el hombre, pues se quedó muy fijo, y el no saber si la estaba mirando, cosa que era lo más probable, la estaba matando. Los segundos pasaban tan lentos, que se le hacían horas y su impaciencia estaba convirtiéndose en algo tormentoso. No pudo seguir callada, así que habló:

—¿A qué has venido, no te das cuenta que Okinawa nunca será tuya? —Aquel hombre comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

—¿Eres Kagome, no es así? —preguntó ignorándola completamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy? —respondió bastante altanera, pero tratando de evadir la respuesta.

—Tus ojos chocolate y tus cabellos oscuros, son exactamente los rasgos que debería tener —pronunció.

—Aun así, esos rasgos pueden estar en cualquier persona.

—No, sé que eres Kagome, eres exactamente igual a Naomi. —Que Naraku hablara de su madre así era ciertamente sorprendente.

Él ordenó a sus hombres que dejaran a Kagome dentro del carruaje; ella estaba algo asustada, después de todo, Naraku no era alguien en quién podría confiar. Aunque, sin lugar a duda, lo que más le sorprendió fue que ordenara el retiro de sus tropas. Sin embargo, eso podría significar que la usaría para negociar, cosa que le parecía divertida.

Estar sentados tan juntos era más que incómodo, pues lo tenía frente a ella y esa puta piel de mandril le impedía ver sus expresiones para adivinar que se proponía.

—No pienso decirte nada hasta que te quites esa cosa que cubre tu cara —.Se adelantó al ver que él quería formularle una pregunta.

—No querrás ver mi rostro, créeme—susurró.

—Sí, créeme que es lo que más deseo ahora mismo —. Él vaciló un poco, pero parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar, aunque sus manos se movían lentamente. Las emociones de Kagome estaban al máximo; podía sentir su corazón latir desenfrenadamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Cuando su traje quedó a un lado, Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cómo la calidez se iba de su cara. Sólo pudo pronunciar una cosa, aunque su voz salió en un hilo apenas audible:

—¿P-p-papá?

**Continuará**

**N/A: **Ok, ok, sé que esto es inesperado (jeje, esa es la idea); aunque realmente todo estaba planificado desde antes. Por fin puedo decir que he llegado al clímax que tanto ideé para esta historia y estoy muy emocionada. Sé que estarán confundidos (que como ya dije es la idea xD), pero en el próximo capi entenderán más las cosas.

Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por leer. Sus reviews me animan a continuar :P.

Saludos.

**Darkis-chan **


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.17**

El joven Inuyasha había hecho lo posible por llegar hasta su esposa, aunque todo se estaba poniendo en contra suya. Jamás se había sentido tan desesperado por salir de un campo de batalla… Y es que realmente era un gran campo de batalla. Inuyasha estaba seguro que Naraku esta vez había venido con todo, pues la cantidad de hombres lo dejaba más que claro.

A Miroku y a Sango los había dejado atrás hace mucho y sus ganas por rescatar a su esposa eran más fuertes que su cansancio que se estaba haciendo notar desde mucho rato atrás. La lluvia no mejoraba en nada su situación, todo estúpidamente empantanado, en combinación con los muchos soldados luchando alrededor sólo le dificultaban el paso. A Kagome la había perdido de vista hacía muchísimo tiempo. Su única esperanza era cruzar aquel campo en forma perpendicular para poder salir lo más rápido posible, pero su sentido de orientación se había perdido hace mucho y se estaba comenzando a sentir perdido.

Quería comenzar a gritar, estaba realmente fúrico y preocupado. Sabía que si su esposa resultaba un rehén eso podría significar el fin de la guerra y las cosas no terminarían bien para los Okinawenses. En ese instante estaba maldiciendo a esa mujer, por no esperar con todas las mujeres como debía ser. Si él mismo lo hubiese sospechado, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes… Pero, ¿quién demonios se imaginaría que una mujer como ella sabría manejar una espada? No tenía ni un poco de lógica. Recordar la indignación que le dio ver aquello lo estaba ayudando a luchar con más ganas; y así más y más enemigos caían derrotados mientras él buscaba salir de allí.

Kagome estaba horrorizada; se había quedado muda. Naraku la veía con expresión preocupada, pues la cara de la muchacha estaba muy pálida y todo indicaba que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Kagome, tienes que escucharme primero —sentenció, tratando de hacerla cambiar si quiera la expresión—. No es lo que estás pensando.

—¿P-p-por qué? —fue lo único que su boca pronunció.

—Debes escuchar mi historia, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te imaginas.

—¿Entonces qué es?, ¡¿puedes explicarlo de una maldita vez?! —el malhumor por fin salió, y el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse mejor... Pues prefería su enojo a su anterior cara.

—No soy Onigumo… Mi nombre es Naraku —fue lo primero que quiso aclarar.

—¿Entonces…, no eres mi padre? —fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta que aquel hombre no era su padre, cosa que le causó mucho alivio. Sí, físicamente era casi lo mismo, pero él llevaba el cabello mucho más largo que su padre, al igual que su forma de mirar era un poco diferente, mucho más fría y llena de odio.

—Yo…, soy el hermano gemelo de Onigumo. —soltó por fin.

—Eso es imposible, mi padre es hijo único… No tiene ningún hermano.

—¿De quién escuchaste eso? ¿Del propio Onigumo? Es verdad que mi padre me desterró y me desheredó, pero eso no quita que dentro de mis venas corra la misma sangre que la suya.

Kagome no sabía si las cosas estaban mejorando, o por el contrario se estaban poniendo más turbias. Ahora resultaba que al hombre que había odiado por todo ese tiempo resultaba ser su propio tío… Un tío que ni sabía que existía.

—Ellos te han mentido todo este tiempo, Kagome, te han alejado de mí a propósito.

No sabía qué creer, pues ¿qué razón podrían tener sus padres para ocultarles la existencia de su tío? No resultaba muy lógico, aunque estaba claro que el parecido físico de Naraku con Onigumo era signo evidente de que existía un parentesco.

—¡¿Qué razón podrían tener mis padres para hacer algo así?! No te creo, no te creo nada. ¡Tú lo único que me has causado es dolor! ¡Te odio, es mejor que no hubieses aparecido nunca! —gritó Kagome con mucha fuerza, expresando lo que tantas veces había querido gritarle a aquel hombre.

La cara de Naraku era de decepción y de mucha tristeza. Ella se sintió algo mal por lo que había dicho, pero estaba muy confundida. Si Naraku tuviese otra apariencia ella podría dudarlo tanto como había gritado, pero la muestra estaba allí y aquel hombre era como mirar de frente a su padre.

—Escúchame, por favor. Sé que por mi culpa has tenido que casarte con el imbécil del hijo de Taisho… Sé todo lo que has hecho y créeme que he tratado de evitarlo. Pero Onigumo se me ha adelantado, ha sido él quién te ha obligado a casarte, no yo. Cuando aparecí en Okinawa lo hice para hablar contigo, pero él no me deja ver ni a tu madre ni a ti. Su odio lo ha consumido tanto que ha preferido sacrificar a Okinawa con tal y las mantenga lejos de mí… Como si yo pudiese destruir el muro que él ha creado por tantos años.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te interesa Okinawa? —comentó con un aire de furia.

—Ni un poco…, nunca he estado interesado en Okinawa. Yo sólo he intentado restablecer las paces con mi familia porque los quiero. Me he perdido mucho de ustedes por los errores que cometí en el pasado. Y era muy joven y estúpido; no pensaba con coherencia e hice cosas que ni tu abuelo ni tu padre querrán perdonarme nunca. Sin embargo, hoy estoy aquí tratando de que entiendas que no soy alguien malo. Que simplemente soy un ser humano que tiene derecho a equivocarse.

—¿Quieres que crea que te has tomado todas esas molestia solo por hacer "las paces con tu familia"? Sé que soy joven, pero no soy estúpida, no me trates como tal.

Cuando Sango por fin llegó al castillo estaba demasiado cansada como para poder pronunciar una palabra. Onigumo y su gente la miraron de pies a cabeza, pues la muchacha amaba blandir su espada, por lo que no era corriente que estuviese allí.

—¡KAGOME HA SIDO SECUESTRADA! —gritó cuando recuperó el aliento.

El padre de la mencionada casi se ahoga, su cara se tornó rojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que estaba muy molesto.

—¡¿Cómo diablos ha ocurrido esto?!

—Larga historia, mejor mándeme refuerzos porque tengo la impresión que ha sido llevada con el mismo Naraku.

Onigumo palideció y rápidamente ordenó que siguieran a Sango, quién no aguantó dos señas para volver a su rebullicio. Era como volver a comenzar, aunque ahora era un poco más fácil por los refuerzos, no podía evitar estar preocupada porque habían dejado, prácticamente, al castillo desprotegido.

Quién se imaginaría que Inuyasha ya había llegado al sitio y que estaba tan furioso que se llevaba por el medio todo lo que tuviese delante.

—¿qué es todo ese estruendo? —preguntó Naraku a unos de sus hombres.

—Hay un hombre que está derrotando a nuestros soldados y está gritando como loco el nombre de Kagome —susurró apenado el joven.

—¡Es Inuyasha! —exclamó la aludida —Déjame verlo.

—Pero aun no termino de hablar contigo, Kagome.

Kagome no esperó a que su tío le dijese algo más, salió del carruaje de una y él no pudo hacer nada. Apenas se encontró fuera comenzó a gritar el nombre de su esposo.

Cuando Inuysha la vio no pudo evitar emocionarse y casi fue herido por uno de los soldados de Naraku. Este ordenó que dejasen de atacarlo para demostrarle a la chica que no tenía nada en contra de él. Inuyasha corrió desesperadamente y abrazó a Kagome por un buen rato.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, estúpida —le susurró.

Kagome sentía que aunque había sido ofensivo, esa era su forma de expresar su preocupación; y eso la hizo sentir muy feliz.

—¡Naraku, maldito, ahora voy a destruirte para acabar con esto de una vez por todas! —gritó sin ningún tipo de modestia.

—¡Espera, Inuyasha! — Entonces ella se dio cuenta que su tío llevaba nuevamente su extraño traje de mandril —¿Por qué?

—Todavía no es tiempo…, Kagome, que esto que sabes seas un secreto entre los dos. Te juro que cuando llegue el momento hablaremos los cuatro. —Ordenó a todas sus tropas retirarse.

Pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado molesto para terminar todo así.

—No escaparás, maldito —se lanzó contra él, pero sus secuaces le defendieron y comenzó una batalla nuevamente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Naraku había desaparecido.

Algunos cayeron y otros lograron escapar, pero Inuyasha estaba muy fúrico por dejarlo escapar nuevamente.

—¿Qué se supone significa todo eso, Kagome? —exigió una explicación.

—Estoy muy confundida, Inuyasha. —Su cara cambió radicalmente— ¿Qué quiso decir con que hablaríamos los cuatros? —le miró sugiriendo que ella misma estaba perdida en todo ese asunto.

Cuando Kagome regresó al castillo junto a Inuyasha, todos estaban ante la expectativa de saber qué había visto la joven. Sin embargo, era el propio padre de la joven quién demostraba enojo más que algún tipo de preocupación.

A penas la tuvo en frente comenzó a lanzar blasfemias de la joven que dejó a todos muy impresionados.

—¡Ya estoy harto de tu irresponsabilidad, no sólo has puesto en peligro tu vida, sino el futuro de Okinawa! —Sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el castillo e incluso el hombre se acercó a Kagome con afán de golpearle —. Te daré una buena tunda que nunca más volverás a acercarte al balcón.

—Disculpe, señor Onigumo, pero debo recordarle que Kagome es mi esposa y soy yo quién debe reprenderle —soltó el marido quién había sido dejado completamente de lado.

De forma evidente, el padre no estaba nada conforme con aquella intervención, aunque ciertamente no podía hacer nada. El ambiente estaba demasiado incómodo, por lo que Inuyasha solicitó el permiso debido para retirarse a sus aposentos acompañado de su mujer.

Tan sólo segundos habían pasado desde que dejaron a todos fuera de sus vistas cuando Inuyasha se había volteado y capturado sus labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La impresión apenas y le permitió reaccionar, si quiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Dentro de sí tenía una batalla entre sus sentimientos y su deseo. Había bastado su roce para desearlo nuevamente, y para hacerle sentir que podía derretirse como una mantequilla; aunque moría de ira al recordar su frío trato luego de su primera noche juntos.

—D-Dios, te estoy deseando tanto —. Recuperó el aliento para poder comentar.

Junto su frente con la de ella y sus manos traviesan comenzaron un lento recorrido por su espalda.

—N-no me toques, imbécil —trató de comentar con su respiración endemoniadamente acelerada y no con el ánimo que debería.

En el fondo estaba clara de lo que quería y lo quería a él, pero ni el lugar ni el momento era el indicado… Además, no podía perdonarle tan fácil el show de la mañana.

Por su parte, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil y lo demostró al elevarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación.

El exnovio observó toda la situación desde una distancia segura y aunque moría de celos no podía hacer nada. Sólo le quedaba observar y callar, además de esperar el momento indicado para arrancársela de las manos al patán que le habían impuesto como marido.

No le importaba si tendría que hacer un cambio de planes debido a la nueva condición de la muchacha; así tuviese que unirse a Naraku, él conseguiría a Kagome a como diera lugar.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora y sólo quiero aclarar que esta vez se debió a los cambios que estoy realizándole a la historia. Los primeros capítulos, y voy a decirlo así mismo, son una porquería. Claro, en contenido, ps es lo que quería expresar, pero la narración es muy pobre y muy mala. Así que luego de meditarlo mucho, he decidido modificarlos.

Contenido: básicamente el mismo. Así que los que ya lo leyeron no necesitan hacerlo nuevamente, aunque si gustan ps son bienvenidos. :D

Sin más me despido. Muchas gracias por la aceptación y por sus comentarios que me motivan tanto.

Saludos :*


	18. Chapter 18

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este capítulo puede contener vocabulario obsceno, preferible para personas maduras. No apto para cardiacos._

"**Más que Apariencias"**

**Cap.18**

Estaba estúpidamente enamorada, y esa noche lo había comprobado completamente. Aquella entrega fue sin lugar a dudas muy diferente a la anterior, pues esta vez el muchacho decidió llevar todo con calma e ir estimulándola poco a poco.

_Había sido perfecto…_

Al despertar en la mañana, se imaginaba que tendría su actitud endemoniada nuevamente, pero sólo lo encontró profundamente dormido. Verlo así, tan inocente y dulce, casi le hacía olvidar las perversiones que le había mostrado hace solo unas horas. Lo miró un rato y unas crecientes ganas de besarlo le invadieron, y así lo hizo. Depositó en sus labios un cálido beso, antes de comenzar a vestirse. Al terminar se acercó nuevamente y acarició su rostro, observando ese semblante tan relajado y poco propio en él. No entendía por qué se le hacía muy difícil dejarlo, sin embargo, tomó valor y se dirigió a la cocina.

La hora del desayuno había pasado hacía mucho, por lo que le tocaba negociar con su nana para que le pasara algún contrabando para ella y su bello durmiente. Y así hizo… Se dirigía a su habitación cuando fue interrumpida en uno de los pasillos.

—¡Kagome!

Aquella exclamación casi le hace tirar la bandeja con el desayuno para Inuyasha.

—¡¿Houyo, qué rayos haces aquí?!

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Kagome, y ya me ha quedado claro que no quieres nada conmigo… —decidió aclarar.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó con inquietud y algo de prisa, no quería que Inuyasha la encontrara allí con él.

—Es sobre Naraku —soltó rápidamente y haciendo crecer la angustia de la chica al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre —. Tengo un mensaje para ti de él.

—¿Naraku? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Naraku?

Se había perdido de algo, y de algo bastante importante porque no entendía nada. Houyo era claramente un fuerte líder de la resistencia Okinawense y el saber que ahora compartía mensajes con Naraku era algo que la hacía desconfiar mucho.

—Ya sé que estás pensando y no tiene nada que ver con eso, al contrario. Me ha amenazado para que te entregara esta carta o de lo contrario acabaría con medio pueblo —trató de explicar el joven, aunque Kagome seguía muy dudosa—. Sé que no me quieres aquí, por todo eso de tu marido así que toma —. Depositó en sus manos un extraño papel algo amarillento.

Sin decir nada más, Houyo abandonó la habitación, dejándola a ella extremadamente pensativa. Más aún, la carta no hizo más que ponerla peor.

_Querida Kagome,_

_Me es muy urgente el hablar contigo y contarte las cosas como deben ser, pues como sospechas tu familia sólo ha estado mintiéndote. Si realmente deseas aclarar las cosas, ven a la cascada hoy al atardecer. Te estaré esperando._

¿Su familia mintiéndole? Definitivamente, desde que Naraku había aparecido en su vida sus padres habían cambiado muchísimo. El saber qué le estaban ocultando era prioridad ante todo. Sin embargo, esta vez iría preparada. Pero antes intentaría sacar un poco de información, debido a que quería darles el beneficio de la duda. Dejó la bandeja en su habitación y partió inmediatamente.

Su madre y ella siempre habían sido muy unidas, así que fue a por ella primero. La mujer se encontraba muy cómoda leyendo un libro que parecía entretenerle bastante.

—Madre, me gustaría preguntarte algo si no es inoportuno.

—Por supuesto, Kagome, ¿por qué no? —contestó con una sonrisa relajada.

—¿Pues, por casualidad tú sabes si mi padre tiene hermanos? —soltó de una.

El ver como la cara de su madre había cambiado rápidamente era algo que la asustaba en demasía.

—Por supuesto que no, Kagome, siempre has sabido que tanto tu padre como yo somos hijos únicos, por lo que no tienes tíos.

Su respuesta había sido tan directa y tan rápida que la hizo dudar de que realmente estuviera diciéndole la verdad. Eso la puso muy pensativa, debido a que podría significar que su madre sabía quién era realmente Naraku.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa pregunta? —Había esperado algo así de su madre.

—Pensé que tal vez mi abuelo pudo tener un hijo bastardo, no lo sé. Es que nuestra familia es tan pequeña, sólo es eso —mintió maravillosamente.

—No debes pensar en eso, tu abuelo era un hombre muy honesto y nunca se le conoció nada de eso.

Aunque no sacó mucho de su madre, su cara había revelado demasiado, cosa que la tenía muy inquieta. Decidió ir directo al grano y buscó a su padre. Antes de llegar a él se tropezó con su esposo, quién tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—Entiendo que quisieras dejarme dormir, pero que me dejes solo; eso sí que no —le tomó la barbilla y le plantó un beso.

—Inuyasha, ahora no… Debo hablar con mi padre —contestó al separarse de él.

—No le digas a tu esposo lo que debe hacer, eres mía y ahorita voy a demostrártelo —comentó con aire pícaro.

Tomó su barbilla nuevamente y comenzó un apasionante beso. Deslizó sus manos hasta sus caderas donde las sostuvo allí un momento, pegando lo más que pudo sus cuerpos, y luego llegaron hasta sus nalgas donde comenzaron a masajear intensamente. Kagome había olvidado que estaba en frente del despacho de su padre y sólo un fuerte sonido de una garganta raspándose fue capaz de hacerla volver en sí.

—¡Padre! —exclamó al ver al culpable del extraño sonido.

Inuyasha sonreía triunfante, mientras ella estaba muy avergonzada.

—Ya veo que se llevan mucho mejor —susurró el hombre.

—Algo así —comentó Inuyasha sin quitar esa ridícula sonrisa que podía derretirla con sólo un vistazo.

—Yo deseaba hablar contigo —le dijo.

—¿En serio? —rió el padre— A mi me pareció otra cosa.

El color se puso aún más intenso en sus mejillas y tuvo que respirar profundo antes de responder.

—De verdad, es algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Si es así, entonces pasa… —Hizo ademán con sus manos y ella le echó un vistazo a Inuyasha, quién no paraba de sonreír por la escena que había provocado a propósito.

Ya adentro, y algo más calmada, tomó asiento e intentó relajarse. Con su madre aprendió que debía ver la expresión de la cara, así que esperó a que su padre se sirviera un trago y se sentara al frente suyo.

—Pues soy todo oídos —aseguró para que ella comenzara.

—He estado pensándolo mucho, padre, y me gustaría saber si por casualidad tienes algún hermano que yo desconozca…

Los ojos de Onigumo rápidamente se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Kagome podía afirmar claramente, que al igual que a su madre, la pregunta le había afectado a su padre.

—¡¿Por qué preguntas semejante disparate?! —Una respuesta demasiado alterada para un hombre tan tranquilo como él.

Era obvio, Onigumo tenía un hermano que mantenían en secreto y ella ya sabía quién era. La cosa estaba en el porqué. Siempre había pensado que sus padres la amaban y querían lo mejor para ella; pensaba que había confianza entre los tres. Sin embargo, al llegar Naraku muchas cosas cambiaron y ella se lo había referido a la presencia de un individuo amenazando el sueño de su abuelo. Aun así, ahora podía asegurar que era mucho más que eso y averiguarlo era algo que debía hacer.

Su mente comenzó a idealizar posibles situaciones… Las ansias porque llegara la tarde eran realmente insoportables. Ya alrededor de las tres de la tarde estaba lista para partir.

Sango le había aconsejado llevar el traje de Taijiya, pero ella había pensado que sería una forma amenazante de llegar y que tal vez pudiese pensar que estaba allí buscando pelea, cosa que no era así. Todo lo que deseaba era aclarar las cosas, nada más e iría vestida como una señorita de sociedad para demostrarlo.

Tal vez el vestido no era la mejor opción para caminar por el bosque. Había escogido uno color rosa claro, no tan volado para que no se le dificultara el caminar, sin embargo estaba ya cansada y molesta por su elección.

Naraku no la conocía de nada, y sin embargo la había citado en ese lugar tan importante. Allí había vivido muchas cosas en la infancia y más aún había perdido su inocencia frente a ese paisaje. El volver a verlo le traía muchos recuerdos e Inuyasha era el principal protagonista de muchos de ellos. Eso la ponía exageradamente nerviosa.

Estuvo un rato sentada sobre una de las grandes rocas frente a la cascada, sin embargo, el individuo que la había citado no aparecía y ya estaba demasiado intranquila como para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Por otro lado, la líder de las Taijiyas no estaba nada contenta con la elección de su mejor amiga. Primero, había decidido ir sin ningún tipo de armamento más que la daga que siempre escondía en sus vestidos y segundo, se había empeñado en llevar ese incómodo ropaje que le dificultaría luchar en el caso que fuese necesario. Algo le estaba ocultando y ella lo sabía, debido a que la conocía muy bien y Kagome nunca había sido alguien tan descuidada.

Por lo que sabía, Kagome ya no confiaba en sus padres e iría a un encuentro con alguien que podría despejarle muchas dudas, aunque ella no tenía idea de quién demonios podría ser y mucho menos por qué Kagome confiaba tanto en él como para ir completamente desarmada. Estar así era una clara desventaja, si es que quería ayudar en algo, así que sólo le quedó tratar de seguir a su amiga con el propósito de vigilarla cuidadosamente.

La gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Kagome frente a frente con el maldito de Naraku, ambos pareciendo muy relajados, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Conversaban, como si fuesen viejos conocidos, cosa que la irritaba sobre manera, pues aquel era el tipo causante de sus desgracias.

Con las ganas que tenía de levantarse y clavarle su espada en el pecho, se dispuso a seguir observando. Hasta que vio claramente a Houyo sorprender a su amiga por la espalda. Le dio un golpe que la hizo caer inmediatamente y comenzó a amordazarla. Ella veía con horror la escena, sabiendo que si salía era probable que la tomasen también, pues estaba rodeada de gente que se había mantenido oculta.

Todo había sido deliberadamente planeado y el único propósito era el llevarse a Kagome.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** ¡Feliz años nuevo para todos! :*

Aquí dejo la actualización del cap 18 y también dejé la edición del cap 2. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por los comentarios recibidos, me han animado a continuar cuando pienso que es mejor que deje la historia como está :/

Bueh, ya me marcho, hasta un próximo cap.

Saludos.

**Darkis-chan**


End file.
